Akki
by Nakokun
Summary: Danny tiene un sueño extraño con un muchacho de ojos rojos, mismo que es amigo de Sam vía internet y que viene a vivir a Amity Park. Danny recibe una sorprendente solicitud de una fantasma, y las sorpresas sólo acaban de empezar con Drarko. Yaoi.
1. Capítulo 1

.-.

Akki

.-.

.-.

El muchacho a su lado olía a hielo.

No estaba frío ni húmedo, sino cálido, pero igual le daba la sensación que ése muchacho que tenía entre los brazos tenía algo de hielo o nieve, o de las dos cosas. No se movió para no despertarlo, y dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre la almohada que compartían.

Nada había cambiado en su habitación: Las paredes azules y sin cuadros ni adornos, su mesa de luz con un libro que no se decidió tocar siquiera, su escritorio con muchos CD de todo tipo y su laptop, además de su MP3 y un par de audífonos. El armario estaba a su espalda por lo que no podía verlo, de la misma forma que el teléfono al otro lado de la cama.

Pero no le importaba.

Lo que le importaba estaba entre sus brazos.

Sentir el contacto directo de piel con piel con alguien con calor corporal como él era nuevo, y agradable. El pelo negro del muchacho que dormía, de no más de catorce años, le tapaba la mitad derecha de la cara, dejando ver un solo ojo que estaba cerrado. Algo pálido y delgado, dormía tranquilo, respirando de forma regular y pacífica. Le parecía raro encontrar la escena de su gusto, y muy de su gusto, sabiendo bien que prefería despertar solo en su cama.

Le pasó una mano por la cara, haciendo a un lado algunos mechones de pelo que le impedían ver los labios del muchacho. Luego deslizó su mano por sobre su cuello, sintiendo bajo el tacto el latir tranquilo de las venas bajo la piel. El muchacho estaba de costado, cara a cara con él, quien estaba en la misma posición, tapado con la sábana hasta los hombros. Deslizó su mano por los hombros y luego viajó despacio hacia abajo. Le rodeó la cintura y descansó su mano sobre una de las nalgas desnudas del muchacho, sin presionar ni apretar, sólo disfrutando del contacto.

-...¿oches?- murmuró el muchacho, abriendo el único ojo visible, dejando ver que era de color escarlata.

-Así es, es de noche de nuevo- le respondió, subiendo su mano hacia su cintura –Y es una noche nueva -

El muchacho cerró los ojos de nuevo y se acercó más a él, pasando sus brazos por sus hombros.

-No me esperaba... eso- dijo, con lentitud.

-Casi diría lo mismo si no me conociera- lo miró a la cara -¿O acaso nadie te dijo lo adorable que te ves gimiendo mi nombre?-

-Dorian... –

-Oh, vamos. No puede ser que hayan dejado pasar a una criatura tan adorable y con una esencia tan única-

-...me haces sentir muy bien-

-¿Y acaso no te sentiste bien anoche?- un ojo escarlata lo miró entre sus brazos, con algo de timidez –Ya tienes edad para saberlo-

-Sabía cómo era pero... no por experiencia propia-

-Ha sido un honor el haber sido el primero- le levantó la barbilla y le dio un corto beso en los labios –Las lágrimas se han ido, y tus ojos son mas hermosos sin ellas-

Después de eso se quedaron allí, sin hablar ni moverse, por un buen rato. Hasta que el libro en la mesa de luz empezó a brillar y salió algo del tamaño de un naipe.

-Tremere¿qué quieres?- le preguntó, algo molesto.

-¿Qué sucede, Tramere?- preguntó el muchacho, apartándose un poco de su cuerpo e incorporándose, haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor.

"¡Te están buscando desde hace horas¡Han lanzado un hechizo rastreador y te encontrarán pronto!" dijo el naipe, alarmado "¿Sabes lo que podrían hacer si te encuentran así?"

-Dudo mucho que intenten atacarme- dijo el muchacho, agarrando el naipe con delicadeza y abriendo el libro para dejarlo adentro –Pero tienes razón. Muchas gracias por decírmelo, Tremere, me iré ahora-

-¿Estás seguro?- le dijo, con un ronroneo –La noche es joven y podríamos pasar unas cuantas horas más juntos-

-No quiero que te lastimen, Dorian- dijo el muchacho, buscando su ropa con la mirada –Eres muy importante para mí y no quisiera que te pasara algo malo- le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Se acercó gateando y lo tomó de los hombros.

-¿Entonces lo pensarás?-

-¿Pensar qué?-

-En si quieres ser mi pareja-

Silencio.

-¿En... en serio?- preguntó, con la voz temblorosa.

-Es en serio- le tomó la barbilla con una mano y la hizo a un lado, dándole un beso en el cuello –No sólo tu cuerpo es hermoso, Drarko, sino todo tu ser, y yo quisiera poder estar a tu lado-

-E... esto... –

-Sé que tu familia no estará encantada, pero daría igual si fuera una muchacha humana. Yo quiero tu felicidad y te quiero a ti, y creo que puedo hacerte feliz-

-Dorian...-

-Piénsalo todo lo que quieras- le acarició un costado del rostro con un dedo, deteniéndose en su barbilla –Ya sabes en dónde encontrarme-

Eso pareció haberle hecho recordar al muchacho la situación en la que estaba. Se levantó, cubierto con la sábana, y empezó a buscar su ropa para vestirse.

-Será mejor que te des una ducha- le dijo –Es la primera puerta a la derecha, frente a la escalera-

El muchacho asintió y salió de la habitación, con su ropa en una mano y el libro en la otra.

.-.

Danny se levantó, jadeando, confundido y excitado. La primera parte de su sueño había sido extraña, con ése muchacho de ojos rojos viniendo a su casa buscando... ¿Un hombro para llorar¿Refugio de alguien que lo perseguía¿Algo de cariño?

Por lo que había dicho, su familia no lo quería y él era el único a quien podía acudir.

Pero él no era él en ése sueño. Danny sabía que quienquiera que hubiese interactuado con el muchacho de ojos rojos (él mismo había pronunciado su nombre anoche, pero no lo recordaba), no era él sino ese Dorian. No actuaba como un fantasma, sino como una criatura sólida, pero las partes de su cuerpo que pudo ver no eran propias (y no sólo por el color pálido de la piel de Dorian)

Y después de hacerlo pasar... Oh, ése no era él, de ninguna manera. Había agarrado al muchacho de pelo negro de los hombros y le había estampado un beso en la boca hasta que sus sollozos se habían calmado, para luego decirle que él sí lo quería y que se lo iba a demostrar con una de las tantas formas que sabía hacerlo. Y después lo había llevado a su habitación, levantándolo como si fueran una pareja de recién casados, hasta su cama, dejando el libro sobre la mesa de luz. Danny no sabía que se podía tener sexo con ésas posiciones, y por eso ahora tenía una erección indisimulable que clamaba por atención.

Sintió algo de envidia por el pelinegro de ojos rojos, pero sacó de inmediato ése pensamiento de su cabeza. Se levantó, decidido a volver a dormir después de encargarse de su excitación. En ése sueño había poseído al muchacho primero con delicadeza, pero las siguientes veces (y había perdido la cuenta de cuántas) lo había hecho gritar de placer antes de dejarlo dormir entre sus brazos, exhausto. Se preguntó cómo sería el sexo con otro muchacho, y por un momento loco se le pasó la idea de Dash, en paños menores, detrás de Danny Phantom.

Pero ni siquiera eso le bajó la excitación, y ya había llegado al baño. Era casi doloroso y se bajó el pantalón del pijama y la ropa interior, agarrando su erección entre sus manos y empezando a subir y bajar con cuidado. Recordaba a ése chico jadeando, gritando su nombre (el de Dorian), transpirando, se sentía tan bien su interior y el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, y el sabor de su boca contra la de él era un néctar demasiado fuerte.

Danny supo que ésa noche iba a tener mucho trabajo entre manos, y muchas veces.

.-.

**ChicaCuervo** dice¿así que vienes a Amity Park¿Cómo¿Cuándo?

**CartaSombra** dice: en un par de semanas. Parece que voy a quedarme por un tiempo.

**ChicaCuervo** dice: Oh. ¿En época de clases¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó?

**CartaSombra** dice: Así es, en época de clases. Están pasando muchas cosas en casa y algunos miembros de la familia se están yendo a otras ciudades. Voy a vivir con mi tía Aviva, y voy a cambiarme de escuela. ¿Alguna recomendación?

**ChicaCuervo** dice: yo voy a la Secundaria Casper. ¿Tienes planeado a cuál escuela vas a ir?

**CartaSombra** dice: mis cartas me dijeron que tenía que ir a ésa escuela.

**ChicaCuervo** dice: en serio.

**CartaSombra** dice: es en serio. Y parece que están en lo cierto. Hablando de todo un poco¿en ésa escuela no aparecen fantasmas de tanto en tanto?

**ChicaCuervo** dice: no sólo en la escuela, sino en toda la ciudad.

**CartaSombra** dice¿Y qué hay de Danny Phantom? Escuché muchas cosas sobre él y sus aventuras. Parece que algunas personas no lo quieren mucho y otra lo idolatran. ¿Qué opinas de él?

**ChicaCuervo** dice: creo que es un héroe incomprendido por algunas personas. Es decir, los fantasmas pueden ser pacíficos o muy violentos, pero ya hay viejos conocidos por la ciudad.

**CartaSombra** dice¿y no te dan miedo los fantasmas?

**ChicaCuervo** dice: no, sólo hay que ser cuidadosa.

**CartaSombra** dice: por lo que me dijiste, te encontraste con varios.

**ChicaCuervo** dice: y de todo tipo. Algunos son amigables pero otros son de mucho cuidado. Incluso existen en otros estados, como en Wisconsin.

**CartaSombra** dice: oh, sí, he oído acerca del "vampiro fantasma" y supe de algunas de sus "aventuras" ¿De dónde saldrán los fantasmas?

**ChicaCuervo** dice¿?

**CartaSombra** dice: Es decir, si estarán siempre en este mundo o si pertenecen a otro. Y si lo último es verdad¿cómo llegan al nuestro?

**ChicaCuervo** dice: buenas pregunta.

**CartaSombra** dice: Sam, tengo que ir a ultimar detalles de mi viaje. Nos veremos en una semana. ¿Tus padres tendrán algún inconveniente en que vaya a visitarte?

**ChicaCuervo** dice: Drarko, ya tengo amigos raros y estoy orgullosa de ello. No creo que seas más extraño de lo que he visto por aquí.

**CartaSombra** dice: Como tú digas chica, nos veremos

.-.

-Chicos, tengo noticias- dijo Sam cuando encontró a sus dos amigos, el día siguiente, en la escuela.

-¿Tienes un MP4 Alpha?- preguntó Tucker –Tiene mejor resolución que el MP4 común-

-No es eso, Tucker- dijo la gótica.

-¿Qué es?- le preguntó Danny.

-Va a venir un amigo que conocí por Internet. Y parece estar muy interesado en todos los sucesos paranormales que acontecen en la ciudad. Vivía en otro estado pero se va a mudar a Amity Park en una semana. ¿Qué les parece?-

-¿Y le has visto la cara?- quiso saber Danny.

-Sí, un gótico como yo y con aficiones muy interesantes. Sabe mucho de fantasmas y tiene teorías que se acercan mucho a la realidad. Además parece que en su familia son todos medio adivinos o algo así, y lee el futuro en las cartas del tarot-

-¿Y podría decirme las respuestas del examen de mañana?- preguntó el moreno.

-No sería justo, Tucker, además parece que va a venir a nuestra escuela-

-¿Y qué edad tiene¿Cómo es?- quiso saber el pelinegro.

-Veamos... Es más o menos de mi altura, tiene pelo negro como tú, Danny, piel más o menos pálida, le gustan los temas relacionados con fantasmas, espíritus, adivinación, magia, cumplió 16 hace poco así que es de nuestra misma edad, tiene ojos rojos... –

-¿Ojos rojos¿Cómo los fantasmas?-

-No creo que sea un fantasma, Tucker-

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Danny, atento. Tenía una sospecha, quizás algo tonta, pero...

-Estoy segura. Si no me crees¿por qué no vienen a casa a recibirlo? Vendrá en una semana y quiere conocer a mis amigos. Quizás hagan un nuevo amigo y tengamos un nuevo miembro de la pandilla-

-Siempre y cuando no sea como Dash... –

-Danny, Drarko no practica deportas violentos, prefiere el ajedrez-

-¿Drarko¿Así se llama?- preguntó el moreno, sorprendido.

-Sí, Drarko Moon. Entonces¿me acompañan a recibirlo? Es interesante y parece tener buenas opiniones sobre Danny Phantom (tranquilo Danny, no le dije nada) y les conté sobre ustedes. Aunque pareció no gustarle que tus padres fueran cazafantasmas-

-Es sospechoso- dijo el pelinegro.

-No tanto. Parece que hay algunos médiums en su familia y no ve a los fantasmas como los vemos nosotros-

-Son más motivos para sospechar- dijo Tucker.

-Vamos, ni siquiera lo han visto, así que no lo juzguen antes de conocerlo- dijo Sam, algo molesta –Creo que será una buena experiencia. ¿O acaso Lobo era lo que parecía?-

-Touché- dijo Danny.

.-.

-Hola, chico fantasma-

La voz lo tomó por sorpresa, tanto por el tono en que fueron pronunciadas como por las palabras en sí. Y porque Danny había reconocido quién era. Miró para todos lados, asegurándose que nadie lo veía, y se transformó en fantasma. Buscó a quien le había hablado y vio que estaba sobre los casilleros del pasillo de su escuela (se había retrasado porque el Sr. Lancer lo había detenido unos minutos)

-Desirée¿qué planeas ahora?- preguntó, atento a cualquier ataque.

La fantasma no hizo ningún movimiento agresivo, y se limitó a quedarse sentada sobre los casilleros, mirándolo. Después de unos momentos, en los que Danny pareció entender que no iba a atacarlo, habló.

-Necesito que me ayudes-

-¿Qué?-

-Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a alguien-

Danny se quedó mirándola, confundido.

-¿Y por qué recurres a mí, si sabes cómo nos llevamos?-

-Porque se trata de alguien muy importante para mí y necesito encontrar a ésa persona-

-Persona- repitió Danny, con cautela –No es un fantasma-

-Lo era, pero ahora es un ser humano y no está más en la Zona Fantasma-

-¿Y por qué tendría que ayudarte?-

-Porque eres el "chico bueno fantasma" y te lo pido de forma amable-

-...No me convences...-

-Mira- Desirée se levantó y flotó hasta estar a su altura –Ésa persona tiene habilidades especiales, y ha caído en las garras de un humano que va a usarla para hacer maldades. Eso sería malo para ti, tu familia, tu ciudad y, si sigue por el mal camino, por todo el país y quién sabe si va a parar ahí. Además, en la Zona Fantasma también se sienten cosas desagradables, y- la fantasma hizo una pausa –eres al único al que puedo recurrir. Vlad no va a ayudarme y ni los fantasmas ni los humanos podrían hacerlo-

-¿Hablas en serio?- Danny levantó una ceja, sin terminar de creerlo.

-¿Quieres una recompensa para hacerlo?-

-No gracias, sé lo que tus poderes pueden hacer-

-¿Me ayudarás?- Desirée no parecía amenazante ni peligrosa, sino que lucía como una doncella del desierto. Danny casi se ríe ante la idea, pero se dio cuenta que la fantasma no le estaba mintiendo. Además, si decía la verdad era mejor ponerse en movimiento, pero si mentía podía detener lo que estuviera planeando.

-Eso depende. ¿Quién es esa persona¿Cómo luce¿Qué habilidades tiene¿Cómo logró convertirse en humano si antes era fantasma¿En dónde fue vista por última vez?-

-Es una muchacha llamada Samira- Danny sospechó algo ante el nombre –Tiene más o diez años, y tengo algunos retratos de ella y un par de fotos- la genio hizo aparecer hojas de papel con algo dibujado a lápiz y diversas fotos, y se las alcanzó al muchacho –Tiene... poderes que podrían ser reminiscencias de sus poderes fantasma, aunque algo modificados porque ahora es humana. La última vez que se tuvieron noticias de ella estaba saliendo del aeropuerto de Amity Park, viajó desde Damasco, la capital de Siria, en Medio Oriente-

Danny miró las fotos y los dibujos, preguntándose por qué Desirée sabía tanto, por qué tenía tantas cosas de Samira y por qué era tan evasiva en algunos puntos. Era una chica con la piel tostada, pelo y ojos negros y cara redonda. Era bonita, aunque no del tipo del que le gustaba a Danny (y menos porque era una niña)

-¿Prometes no molestar más a los humanos en el "mundo humano"? Y con mundo humano me refiero a todo el territorio del planeta Tierra, fuera de la Zona Fantasma-

-Si alguien desea algo, es mi deber cumplírselo. Si no son específicos, no puedes culparme por usar mi imaginación para rellenar los baches-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Me das tu palabra de mujer, de fantasma y de genio que no causarás problemas a los humanos?-

-¿De mujer, de fantasma y de genio?- preguntó Desirée, confundida -¿Por qué en ése orden?-

-Viva o muerta eres una mujer, y sé que las mujeres son más confiables que los hombres en este tipo de cosas. Después por tu honor de fantasma porque sé que lo tienen, y por último de genio porque he leído sobre las "travesuras" que pueden hacer-

-¿Con humanos también incluyes a los mitad fantasma?- Danny la miró mal, y después asintió –Oh, bueno. No más deseos que puedan herir a los humanos¿contento? Pero no me ahorraré oportunidades para enseñarles humildad o sentido común a los humanos-

-Eso me basta- la miró a los ojos -¿Estás segura que aún está en la ciudad?-

-O muy cerca, porque parece que quienquiera que la haya raptado tiene planes que involucran la Zona Fantasma, y el portal más cercano es el de tu casa-

-No te aseguro que la encuentre, pero al menos los intentaré-

.-.

-Y cuando venga este muchacho, va a tener algo que ver con la chica que desapareció- completó Tucker, en el parque de la ciudad, en donde iban a conocer a Drarko.

-No creo que sea tan simple- dijo Sam, escéptica.

-Yo tampoco. Sería demasiada coincidencia- dijo Danny. No les había hablado de su sueño, pero todavía tenía sospechas acerca de ése "Drarko"

-Es que esperas que ésta sea nuestra vida "normal"- señaló el moreno -¿Pero quién nos puede asegurar que no estamos encerrados en alguna fantasía de una fanática medio loca? O peor aún¡yaoista!-

-O aún peor, Tucker: puede ser que hagan que Dash y Kwan se peleen a puño limpio por tu amor- dijo la chica, aguantándose la risa.

-¿Lees yaoi¿No dijiste que no era algo para ti?- preguntó el chico fantasma.

-Es que lo leí y no me gustó, y luego lo seguí leyendo para asegurarme que no me gustaba, y al final... Bueno, sabes qué tipo de hombre es el mejor amigo de las mujeres, y algunas intentarán "convertirme" y yo no las voy a decepcionar- terminó el chico, con una sonrisa.

-Buena suerte, chico- dijo Sam, y ya le dolían las costillas por aguantarse la risa.

-O quizás ése chico sea un hechicero y embruje a alguno de los dos, Tucker, y terminaremos (uno o los dos) en una experiencia digamos, original e íntima para nosotros en una misma cama con ése chico-

-Depende¿cuero o cadenas?-

Sam no aguantó más. Lanzó la carcajada y no pudo parar de reír. Se agarró el estómago y terminó arrodillada, con las lágrimas corriéndole por la cara. El simple hecho de imaginarse a Danny y a Tucker con otro chico en uno de los tríos que había visto en sus doujunshis y mangas yaoi era hilarante. En especial porque no se terminaba de decidir quién de los dos era el más uke.

-Hola, ChicaCuervo-

Los tres miraron a un costado y vieron a un chico vestido de negro, con el pelo corto y oscuro que le tapaba la mitad derecha de la cara. Era de la misma altura que Danny y sostenía un libro al costado de su cadera. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Danny era que era la copia del muchacho de sus sueños, sólo que algo mayor.

-Hola, CartaSombra- dijo Sam, secándose las lágrimas y tratando de calmarse.

.-.

.-.

Después de editarlo lo he vuelto a subir, ésta vez con los primeros nueve capítulos planeados y más en preparación. **NO** es un fanfic Desirée/Danny, si bien la fantasma va a tener varias apariciones por aquí. Esto acaba de empezar, y si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo que les gustaría ver entre Danny y Drarko, bienvenidas sean.

Estaba con ganas de escribir un fanfic yaoi en donde pudiese expresar todas mis ideas (y posturas) y tengo la meta de escribir, al menos, la mayoría de las que conozco (y he investigado bastante sobre el tema) La pareja principal va a ser Danny/Drarko (sííííí, Danny es seme aquí) aunque quizás aparezca un trío y alguna que otra pareja por ahí. Depende de a cuántas les guste la idea.

Y con respecto a las actualizaciones, mi semana se movió tanto que al final voy a actualizar los sábados de mañana-mediodía ó domingos a la tarde, pero intentaré actualizar los sábados de mañana de ahora en adelante, horario de Argentina. Será cada dos semanas más o menos, si puedo lo haré antes pero no les aseguro nada; estoy próxima a oooootra mesa de exámenes en donde tengo que sacar sí o sí una buena nota en un examen oral que es difícil, o no me verán por unos meses. Además estoy haciendo algunos CMV en LiveVideo de esta serie, la mayoría yaoi, y cuando Din Kelion actualice, publicaré el capítulo de "**You wish!**" tan pronto como me sea posible.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. Capítulo 2

.-.

Akki

.-.

.-.

Danny no podía dejar de mirar a Drarko. Era el mismo muchacho que había aparecido en su sueño, pero –al menos- dos años mayor; era más alto y tenía más definido el cuerpo (y en su sueño lo había recorrido en toda su extensión, recordó el muchacho, intentando calmarse porque todavía estaban en público) El libro era el mismo que había estado en la mesita de luz, y Danny se preguntó si lo de la carta había sido real.

-Ustedes deben ser Danny Fentom y Tucker Foley- dijo Drarko, levantando su mano primero hacia Danny. El muchacho se la estrechó y después el moreno hizo lo mismo –Sam me ha hablado mucho de ustedes-

-¿Acaso te dijo algo sobre mi gran talento de conquistador?- preguntó Tucker, inflando el pecho.

-Me contó que sabes mucho acerca de tecnología y que eres carnívoro-

-¿Te gusta la carne?-

-Soy vegetariano-

-¡Otro comehierbas!- el moreno se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Y también me contó acerca de ti, Danny, si me permites llamarte así. Me dijo muchas cosas acerca de tus aventuras con fantasmas en Amity Park y otros lugares, y que tus padres son cazafantasmas-

-Así es, pero no te preocupes. Si no eres fantasma no te morderán- dijo el muchacho, y se rieron.

-Drarko va a venir a nuestra escuela secundaria y me pareció buena idea mostrarle el lugar aunque sea por fuera- dijo la chica –Cuando sea su primer día podremos mostrarle todo el edificio desde adentro, así que iremos una hora antes de el comienzo de clases y le enseñaremos todo-

-¿Cuándo empezarás, Drarko?- preguntó Tucker.

-Mañana lunes. Mi tía Aviva quiere que empiece cuanto antes-

-¿Tía¿Pasó algo en tu familia?- preguntó el moreno.

-Hay una problema familiar grande y algunos miembros de mi familia debieron irse a otras ciudades, algunos muy lejos de la casa familiar. Así que vine a vivir con mi tía Aviva, quien me comentó que por aquí hay mucha actividad fantasmal- miró a Danny –Y creo que estoy con las personas mejor informadas de todo Amity Park-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Danny intentó no sonar nervioso.

-Según me han dicho Sam, y tú me lo confirmaste, tus padres son cazafantasmas y han participado en varias oportunidades en proyectos variados. Si mal no me han dicho, hubo una vez en que toda la ciudad fue transportada a la... ¿Zona Fantasma? Y en otra ocasión varias personas fueron poseídas por fantasmas, además de una epidemia de insectos fantasma y más y más-

-Todo es cierto. Incluso una vez tres fantasmas hicieron desaparecer a todos los hombres de la ciudad- dijo Sam.

-¿Los lastimaron?- preguntó el gótico, mirando a los dos chicos.

-No me acuerdo, pero cuando volví me sentí muy mareado- dijo Tucker.

-Y yo estaba pescando con mi padre en un lago fuera de la ciudad así que me salvé-

-Y entonces la hermana de Danny, Jazzmine, su madre y yo tuvimos que tomar las armas y luchar contra las fantasmas para devolver ambos sexos a la ciudad-

-¿Y funcionó?- preguntó Drarko, con una sonrisa.

-Costó pero lo logramos- dijo la chica, orgullosa.

.-.

Se pasaron hablando toda la tarde hasta que Danny recibió una llamada de su padre diciéndole que debía regresar cuanto antes a la casa, que lo necesitaba. Tucker se despidió y Sam decidió acompañar a Drarko hasta su casa, porque no conocía bien la ciudad y podría perderse. Danny sintió algo de celos al verlos alejarse, pero su padre lo llamaba e iba a preguntar muchas cosas si llegaba tarde.

Tuvo que ayudar a limpiar el laboratorio con su padre, ya que Maddie les había dicho una semana atrás que debían hacerlo, o de lo contrario iban a empezar a aparecer ratas con poderes fantasma. Danny encontró una, y con un rayo logró que volviera a ser una rata normal. Tuvo que hacerlo en forma humana y a espaldas de su padre, quien al volverse por el chillido de la rata se puso a gritar y se subió a una silla.

-Creo que mamá tenía razón con lo de las ratas- dijo Danny, agarrándola por la cola y llevándola a la calle, en donde la dejo irse por las alcantarillas.

-Te lo dije, cariño- le dijo Maddie, enfrascada en un nuevo invento.

-¿Y por qué yo también tengo que hacerlo?- preguntó Jack, desde el laboratorio.

-Porque no es justo que Danny deba limpiar el laboratorio solo, al menos hasta que sea un cazafantasmas como nosotros-

-¿Y por qué no limpia nuestra habitación también?-

-Porque es nuestro espacio privado, Jack, y quizás encuentre cosas que no quiera encontrar, o que nosotros _no queremos_ que encuentre-

-Oh, bueno-

.-.

El lunes Drarko y Sam los estaban esperando en la puerta de entrada, y recorrieron los pasillos indicándole dónde estaban las clases. El gótico se había llevado un mapa para orientarse, y cuando estaban por terminar el recorrido, pasaron cerca del depósito. Danny sintió cómo salía un poco de niebla de su boca y miró hacia el depósito, suponiendo quién estaba allí.

-Chicos, voy al baño y vuelvo- dijo Danny, apurado, y se fue corriendo.

-Será mejor que te mostremos el gimnasio, Drarko- dijo Sam, entendiendo lo que pasaba y agarrando del brazo al muchacho, haciendo que se alejaran del lugar.

-Así es, aunque sea el lugar menos agradable de toda la escuela- dijo Tucker.

-No le tengo miedo a los fantasmas- dijo Drarko –Hay uno en el depósito, pero no es muy fuerte ni agresivo. ¿Tienen miedo que me haga daño?-

-Eh... – la chica no sabía qué decirle.

-Sí, puedo sentir su presencia-

-¿Eres mitad fantasma o fantasma del todo?- preguntó Tucker, sin dejar de moverse. Ya casi perdían de vista el depósito.

-No, aunque sería interesante ver a cierto muchacho fanta...-

-¡Soy el Fantasma de las Cajas¡Ténganme miedo!- Drarko se dio vuelta para ver al Fantasma de las cajas saliendo del depósito, y mirando para todos lados –Me pareció haber visto a alguien- dijo el fantasma, rascándose la cabeza -¿Habrán ido al baño?

-Debo admitir que eres insistente- dijo Danny Phantom, volando a través de una pared.

-No tienes idea, chico fantasma- dijo el fantasma, dándose vuelta y haciendo que varias cajas salieran del depósito y flotaran a sus espaldas -¡Ahora siente la ira de las cajas!-

Todas las cajas se dirigieron hacia Danny, pero él sólo se volvió intangible y dejó que las cajas, y todos los objetos que había dentro, lo atravesaran.

-¿Es que no tienes nada más que hacer?- Danny levantó el termo Fentom y apuntó hacia el fantasma, apretando el botón para que lo absorbiera. Lo cerró y miró el termo –Al menos no hay nadie-

Entró en el depósito, mirando para todos lados. Volvió a su forma humana, colocando el termo en su mochila, y salió del depósito, para encontrarse con Sam y Tucker, quienes venían corriendo.

-¿Y Drarko?- preguntó Danny.

-Quiso volver a buscarte y lo perdimos de vista- dijo la chica, jadeando.

Danny palideció. Miró hacia la puerta del depósito y la abrió, teniendo una sensación que le congelaba la columna mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada.

-¿A quién están buscando?- la voz a sus espaldas los sobresaltó, y vieron a Drarko, algo agitado.

-Te estábamos buscando- dijo Tucker –Desapareciste así como así y no sabíamos en dónde estabas-

-Danny dijo que iba al baño y traté de avisarle lo del fantasma, pero ya no se siente su presencia- dijo el gótico -¿Está todo bien?-

-Pues si hubo un fantasma ya no está más- dijo Danny, atento a cualquier signo de reconocimiento en Drarko, pero no lo encontró -¿Seguimos con el recorrido?-

.-.

El chico nuevo dio lugar a muchos rumores, de diversa índole. Por lo que pudo oír Danny, se decía que era un pariente de Sam, quizás un primo, o incluso un novio, que tenía ojos rojos porque estaban dañados, que era demasiado guapo como para estar en el grupo de los tontos y demás.

Para su sorpresa, Paulina lo saludó con una sensual caída de ojos, y Danny sintió celos. ¿Cómo era posible que ella le dedicara _ésa_ mirada a Drarko el primer día, si él había esperado durante años para recibir lo mismo? Cuando vio que el gótico la miraba por un segundo y después la ignoraba, sintió una extraña sensación de triunfo.

Las clases transcurrieron sin mayores inconvenientes que una detención que le dio Lancer por no prestar atención en su clase, y cuando salió de la escuela se encontró con Tucker en la puerta. Los dos góticos no estaban por ningún lado.

-Sam fue con Drarko a comprar ropa- le dijo el moreno.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Danny, pensando que había oído mal.

-Que fueron a comprarse ropa. Parece que la tía le dio a Drarko algo de dinero para que se comprara ropa nueva y Sam lo llevó a sus tiendas góticas. Te mandó un mensaje de texto porque no podía esperar a que salieras de la detención que te dio Lancer-

-Y tú sí pudiste-

-Porque me detuvo otro profesor y acabo de salir-

-¿Dijeron algo más?-

-Creo que Drarko comentó algo de energía fantasmal en la escuela, pero no fue muy claro-

-Nos vemos, Tucker-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A seguirlos. Drarko es muy sospechoso-

.-.

Había pocas tiendas góticas en la ciudad, y Danny sabía en dónde estaban por indicaciones de su amiga gótica, por lo que no fue difícil encontrarlos. Sam buscaba en la sección de vestidos y Drarko no estaba a la vista. Después de unos momentos, apareció tras una cortina de los vestidores, para mostrarle un conjunto de saco y pantalón que se estaba probando. Danny esperó, invisible e intangible, mirándolos desde arriba.

-Creo que ése no te queda. Pareces un vampiro- dijo la chica, al mirarlo de arriba abajo.

-Mejor busco otra cosa- dijo Drarko, y cerró la cortina.

Pero Danny vio algo.

El libro que había visto con Drarko la primera vez que lo vio todavía estaba ahí. Y él siempre lo llevaba consigo, sin importar las circunstancias, notó Danny. Había algo en ése libro, y tenía que averiguar qué era, porque estaba seguro que así sabría más de ése extraño muchacho. Dejando de lado toda prudencia, entró al vestidor en donde Drarko estaba sacándose el saco e intentó agarrar el libro.

En menos de un segundo, algo salió del libro como un rayo hacia la mano de Drarko, y dijo un nombre extraño.

-Ravnos(1)-

Una luz de colores invadió todo el vestidor y Drarko le tomó la muñeca con la otra mano, tirando de él hasta que ambos estuvieron dentro del vestidor. Danny estaba en forma intangible, pero no pudo evitar el sentir cómo el gótico lo tocaba.

-No es bueno espiar a las personas- le dijo Drarko, sin soltarlo. Danny no dijo nada –Danny Phantom, sé que estás aquí y te tengo agarrado. Creo que merezco, al menos, una explicación de por qué me espiabas-

-No tengo por qué- dijo Danny, volviéndose visible.

-Pensé que serías más alto- Danny lo miró feo -¿Por qué me espiabas¿Y por qué intentaste tomar mi libro?- silencio –Puse una barrera de ilusión, así que no nos verán ni oirán fuera del vestidor-

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo¿Y por qué creerte?-

Drarko lo miró fijo un segundo y después abrió un poco la boca, sorprendido.

-Oh- y ahogó una risita –Debí haberlo sospechado... Tu energía no era la de un humano normal-

-Por supuesto que no. Soy un fantasma-

-No Danny, no lo eres, al menos no _del todo_-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Te lo diré si me dices por qué me espiabas-

-Sé que hay algo sospechoso en ti y no voy a dejar que lastimes a nadie-

-No tengo la más mínima intención de lastimar a nadie, Danny-

-Como sea. ¿Cómo hiciste esto?- señaló el vestidor, que había cambiado de color para lucir como si fuera una gran mancha de aceite que se movía, con los colores del espectro visible danzando a su alrededor.

-Habilidades especiales. ¿Quieres que hablemos después?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Nos vamos a volver a ver, y entonces podremos hablar. Pero ahora tienes que irte y yo tengo que salir para seguir de compras con Sam- Danny sintió de nuevo ésa punzada de celos. ¿Ahora era con Sam¿Pero quién se creía que era este chico? –Y si me disculpas, tengo que desvestirme para ponerme mi ropa, a menos que quieras quedarte a verme-

-Nos veremos después- dijo Danny, saliendo del vestidor, y, después, de la tienda.

.-.

La verdad era que tenía que volver a su casa porque tenía más deberes que los usuales por la detención de Lancer. Jazz estaba en la universidad y sus padres estaban en su laboratorio, concentrados en un nuevo invento, así que se sirvió un vaso de yogurt y un par de galletitas de agua y subió a su habitación. Tendría que esforzarse para terminar todo antes de mañana.

Pero no se podía concentrar.

Algo con respecto a Drarko no encajaba, o, mejor dicho, lo intrigaba. Como Danny Fentom no había tenido problemas, pero su actitud frente a Danny Phantom no le gustó. Como si supiera cosas de él... Aunque su expresión de sorpresa y sus palabras lo habían dejado picado, creía que Drarko no iba a ser un enemigo, o de eso intentaba convencerse. Si podía crear ilusiones, tal y como dijo, podría hacer otras cosas más, y podría ser difícil si llegaban a pelear... Porque él no quería pelear con el gótico.

Una hora después, lo único que había logrado terminar era su merienda. El tema de Drarko le daba vueltas en la cabeza y ni siquiera escuchó el timbre. Poco después su madre golpeó su puerta, diciéndole que un amigo venía a verlo. Pensando que sería el colmo de la casualidad, Danny fue hacia la sala y se encontró con el gótico, con su inseparable libro.

-Oh, hola Drarko- dijo Danny, estrechándole la mano.

-Espero no te moleste que haya venido a visitarte unos momentos- dijo el gótico, mirándolo con sus ojos rojos. Mismo color que lo fantasmas, se dijo Danny, otra cosa más que lo intrigaba –Me enteré que te dieron una detención y vine aquí para ayudarte. Después quisiera intercambiar unas palabras contigo-

-¿¡Dónde está el fantasma?!- gritó Jack Fentom, irrumpiendo en la sala con una bazooka Fentom en la mano -¡Tú!- dijo, y apuntó hacia Drarko.

-¡No soy un fantasma!- dijo el gótico, levantando la mano que tenía libre (la otra sostenía el libro)

-¿Y por qué tienes ojos rojos?-

-Porque me quedé ciego por un tiempo y ahora mis ojos son así, pero puedo ver-

Silencio.

Jack Fentom bajó la bazooka, avergonzado, se frotó la parte posterior del cuello y murmuró una disculpa. Acto seguido, volvió al laboratorio, con los hombros caídos.

Danny estaba sorprendido. De todas las posibles explicaciones, no se le había ocurrido algo tan simple como eso. Quiso darse un cachetazo a sí mismo por haber pensado mal de Drarko.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? Soy bueno con la literatura-

-Eh... Sí- dijo Danny, volviendo en sí –Tengo que escribir un comentario acerca de una leyenda fantástica... Pero no recuerdo ninguna buena-

-Yo sé mucho de ésas cosas- dijo el gótico, y le dio una sonrista -¿Cuándo empezamos?-

.-.

Media hora después, Danny había terminado su tarea gracias a la ayuda de Drarko. Sabía muchas leyendas, en especial las chinas, y después de haber copiado la leyenda acerca del Dragón de la Luna y de haber puesto su comentario y de dónde la había obtenido, se quedó hablando con Drarko y tomando té con galletitas.

-No sabía que conocías tantas cosas chinas, Drarko- dijo Danny, sorprendido.

-Mi familia adora ésas leyendas, en especial las chinas- tomó un traguito de su taza –Tenemos bibliotecas llenas de libros de esa temática, y siempre pasaba las horas leyendo-

-Oh- tomó un trago de su taza y se lo quedó mirando.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el gótico.

-Es que tus ojos rojos se parecen a los de algunos fantasmas... Y es por eso que papá se alteró cuando te vio. Mamá debe haberle comentado algo y como son algo... sensibles acerca de todo lo que tenga que ver con fantasmas, a veces reaccionen de forma exagerada-

-No te hagas problema, es poco usual ver a una persona con ojos rojos... O a alguien que puede cambiar el color de sus ojos-

-¿Es eso posible?- Danny se puso un poco tenso.

-A veces sí, no con operaciones ó lentes de contacto, sino cuando hay una posesión de algún tipo... U otras situaciones-

-Ah- trató de no hacer evidente su nerviosismo.

-Danny, no tienes que ponerte celoso-

Silencio.

-¿Qué?-

-Sam me contó acerca de que te gustaba Paulina... Y no tengo el más mínimo interés en ella. Y en cuanto a Sam, una perfecta espécimen de muchacha digna de ser llamada mujer, bueno, digamos que soy su "mejor amigo"(2)-

-¿"Digna de ser llamada mujer"?- Danny estaba confundido.

-"No se nace mujer, se llega a serlo" creo que fue Coco Chanel quien lo dijo- hizo una pausa -¿Sabes cuál fue uno de mis motivos para venir aquí, aparte del problema familiar?- Danny negó con la cabeza –Había alguien que me vigilaba-

-¿Cómo?-

-Cuando yo tenía catorce años, diversas circunstancias del destino me llevaron a encontrarme con personas y personajes variados. Entre todas ellas, hubo un chico, llamado Dorian, con el que empecé una relación especial. Pasamos muchas cosas juntos y planeamos diversas cosas, pero luego él se manifestó como demasiado posesivo y obseso, y terminamos. Desde ése entonces ha intentado convencerme que regresemos, pero sé que no podemos ser más que amigos, o muy cercanos, pero nunca más volveremos a ser pareja-

-¿Pareja?- el gótico asintió -¿Y Dorian?- si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, el de su sueño...

-Era más viejo... Pero al vernos se podría pensar que sólo tenía un año más que yo. Es algo complicado el decirlo, porque hay cosas que quizás no entiendas o te hagan sentir incómodo-

-No me incomoda el que seas homosexual, o que hayas tenido pareja tan joven- le dijo, con sinceridad –Tengo algunas experiencias y secretos que de seguro no has pasado, así que te entiendo, en parte al menos-

-Eso es un alivio- dijo Drakro, sonriendo -¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-¿Cómo se llamaba quién?-

-La persona con la que debutaste(3)- Danny lo miró en silencio –Si fueras virgen te habrías sonrojado cuando te conté lo que pasó entre Dorian y yo-

-Oh- Danny dejó escapar una risita –Es una historia divertida. Fue con Paulina, en su último cumpleaños, y no fue como lo esperaba. Como cumplía dieciséis, su padre dejó que sirvieran alcohol, Paulina se pasó mucho, y al final estaba más que alegre(4). En un momento dado, me vio y me confundió con otra persona, y dijo que quería hacer cosas locas conmigo y me arrastró a su habitación. No creo que recuerde nada, porque estaba convencida que yo era otro, y alguien muy diferente a mí, a sus ojos-

-¿Y cómo te fue?-

-No estaba tan nervioso como pensé que iba a estarlo. Pero creo que no lo hice del todo bien porque cuando ella llegó al orgasmo se quedó dormida-

-¿Tuviste precaución?-

-Por supuesto, pero era ella quien tenía preservativos en su meza de luz. Los sacó cuando me negué a hacerlo así nomás. Me fui cuando cayó dormida, y me di un baño antes de volver a su fiesta. A la mañana siguiente estaba convencida que había sido el otro y no yo, aunque no recordaba bien qué había pasado y nunca lo dijo de forma clara-

-¿Y quién pensaba que eras¿Danny Phantom?-

-Sí, eso pensó-

-¿Le aclaraste todo o la dejaste con la ilusión?-

-¿Para qué romperle el sueño de su vida? Ella está feliz y yo también, porque alguna vez fue la chica con la que quería debutar- Danny no podía creerlo. ¡Se lo había dicho a alguien¡Y no sólo no se reía ni le llamaba embustero, sino que conversaban al mismo nivel!

-¿Y después que pasó?-

-¿Con respecto a qué?-

-¿Tuviste otra pareja o ahí terminó todo?-

-Paulina quiso verme de nuevo, pensando que yo era el otro... Y nos reencontramos algunas veces, pero al poco tiempo me di cuenta que ella quería a quien creía que estaba con ella, y le dije que no podíamos seguir haciéndolo. Me puse en los zapatos de Danny Phantom y actué como si fuera una escena dramática de un romance. Se sintió triste, pero a los dos días ya estaba de nuevo sonriendo y comentando sus aventuras con el "chico fantasma" y cómo la había dejado porque no quería poner en riesgo su vida. Terminamos hace un mes, más o menos-

-¿Y no te sientes frustrado?-

-En parte no, porque logré realizar una de mis fantasías, la de debutar con ella y la dejé contenta y sintiéndose especial. Pero no me satisfizo tanto como esperaba, y no hablo de tener sexo espectacular (sé que en la adolescencia eso no es posible) sino que no me sentía querido como yo mismo, y poder tocar el cuerpo de una chica... No se sentía tan bien como creía-

-Quizás no sea el cuerpo femenino el que te agrade-

-O quizás ambos sexos. Todavía no estoy seguro del todo- hizo una pausa -¿Por qué me preguntaste si estoy frustrado sexualmente¿Tuviste poco sexo desde que rompiste con tu novio?-

-Nulo- pausa –Dorian me enseñó muchas cosas, porque tenía mucha experiencia no sólo en lo sexual, y después de eso pasó medio año antes de considerar el volver a estar con otra persona. Y después pasó el problema familiar y llegué aquí-

-Oh- pausa –Debo admitir que no esperaba enterarme de tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo-

-Eres una persona en la que puedo confiar, Danny- Drarko lo miró a los ojos –Sam me contó muchas cosas y comprobé muchas, y otras las averigüé al conocerte. Sé que tenemos más cosas en común que las que hemos admitido, pero no es momento de revelarlas todas. Además, es bueno tener una conversación sincera con una persona interesante después de tanto tiempo- dijo el gótico, reclinándose en su silla.

-Acaso no tenías a alguien con quien hablar en tu ciudad?-

-Sí, pero nunca de mi edad- lo miró fijo –Había una _enorme_ diferencia de edad-

.-.

.-.

(1) Los Ravnos son, en el juego de rol Vampiro: la Mascarada, los "vampiros gitanos" especialistas en ilusiones.

(2) En la cultura popular **no-conservadora**, un hombre homosexual es el mejor amigo de una mujer.

(3) "Debutar" es, en el castellano de Argentina, perder la virginidad por voluntad propia.

(4) "Estar alegre" es tener una borrachera ligera, en Argentina.

Este capítulo salió rápido porque no tengo capítulo de "You wish!" para traducir, y es más largo porque tenía muchas cosas que contar. En principio la conversación entre Danny y Drako no iba a ser tan franca, pero así salió.

Una de las cosas que quiero decir es la siguiente: en mi cuenta de Deviantart (Nakokun. Deviantart. Com) tengo, en mi sección de favoritos, varios fanarts de Drarko hechos por Zaeta Ketchum y Nightcathybrid, además de un par de fanarts míos de nuestro gótico querido (aunque a estas dos chicas les sale mejor que a mí) Si quieren verlos, bienvenidas sean.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Capítulo 3

.-.

Akki

.-.

.-.

-Al parecer, Desirée tenía una hermana menor llamada Samira - dijo Drarko, leyendo de un libro muy viejo escrito en árabe –¿Por qué querías saberlo?-

-Es que escuché algunas cosas- dijo Danny, atando cabos.

Le había pedido ayuda a Drarko, diciéndole que le gustaría saber más acerca de Desirée y si tenía algo que ver con una tal Samira. Y no sólo sabía sino que había sacado varios libros en distintos idiomas y se lo había traducido en el momento. Al parecer, Desirée y Samira eran hermanas y huérfanas, y la mayor quería que su hermana tuviera un buen futuro. Intentó conseguirle primero marido a ella, y se encontró con que el hijo del sultán estaba enamorado de Samira, y era correspondido. Nunca se aclaró si Desirée realmente estaba enamorada del sultán que había sido flechado por ella, o si sólo sentía un gran afecto por él, pero la esposa del sultán terminó desterrándola. Samira se casó con el hijo del sultán y al parecer instruyó a su marido en el arte de gobernar con benevolencia y sabiduría. Lo que Danny no sabía –y ahora sí gracias a drarko- fue que la esposa no se contentó con desterrarla, sino que envió a unos bandidos a que la mataran. Mientras Samira vivió, su fantasma estuvo a su lado, ayudando a su hermana en todo lo que le fuera posible. Después, Desirée se fue a la Zona Fantasma buscando a Samira, pero no le encontró.

Era evidente que la había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Y ahora que había reencarnado (si en verdad era la misma) querían verse de nuevo. Quizás eso la volviera más amigable y dejara de hacer tantas travesuras pesadas, incluso si no cumplía su promesa.

-¿Acaso no tenías información sobre Desirée?- preguntó Drarko –Si tus padres son cazafantasmas, deberían tener una base de datos o algo similar con información sobre los fantasmas-

-Así es, pero no es tan completa como quisiera- miró la pila de libros en la cocina -¿De dónde sacaste todo esto? Sé que de tu casa, pero no se ven como algo que se encuentra en las librerías comunes-

-Son de mi familia. Tiene bibliotecas enormes y me he leído la mayoría de los libros que tenían-

-¿La mayoría?- Danny lo miró, confundido -¿Y de dónde sacabas tiempo para leer tanto?-

-Es que no fui a la escuela primaria. Estuve los primeros diez años de mi vida en casa, y aprendí solo a leer, como a los cuatro años. Y como tampoco tenía muchas actividades que requirieran tiempo, me sentaba a leer-

Silencio.

-No lo sabía-

-Así como yo no sabía que tenías interés por la astronomía-

Silencio.

-¿De dónde saliste?- preguntó Danny al fin. Drarko lo miró –Eres una persona que pensé que no existía en este mundo, y sé que todavía me falta mucho por saber de tu vida- miró a un costado del gótico, en donde estaba su inseparable libro negro, con la figura blanca de la Luna y varios pictogramas chinos azules en relieve –Como ése libro que siempre llevas-

-Eso quizás te lo cuente más adelante-

-¿Puedo abrirlo?-

-No es un libro común, Danny. Puede que no te de una sorpresa agradable y quizás no te permitan que lo toques-

-¿Es peligroso?-

-No si no intentas tocarlo sin permiso-

-¿Y me das tu permiso?-

-Quizás después. Hay muchas cosas más que deberás saber antes de siquiera intentar acercar tu mano-

-¿Qué hay adentro¿Cartas?-

-Algo así- dijo Drarko.

-¿Cartas mágicas?-

-No soy Sakura Kinomoto, Danny. No tengo bastón mágico ni intento ser una cazador de cartas. Tampoco hay peluche volador, ni colgante ni personas extrañas de otros países con poderes-

-Porque eres de este país-

-Sí, nací en este país-

-¿Y tu familia tiene raíces chinas?-

-Mi familia nación en China y se expandió a otros continentes, pero siempre con un denominador común: la Luna-

-¿La Luna?-

-Así es, mi familia tiene como símbolo a la Luna y a la Tortuga de Agua. Desde los inicios se dedicaron a la comunicación con los espíritus, y ese lazo no se ha roto en ningún momento. Fue tan fuerte que algunos poderes vienen por el simple hecho de haber nacido en la familia-

-¿Cómo cuáles¿Poderes fantasma¿Magia con cartas?-

-Cosas más... sutiles. Como el poder identificar la esencia del alma de una persona, sin importar en qué estado se encuentre, vivo, muerto, no muerto o fantasma- y lo miró a los ojos.

Por un buen rato, reinó el silencio en la cocina. Danny agradeció que sus padres estuvieran trabajando en un proyecto que necesitaba mucho trabajo de campo y que hubieran salido, y que Jazz estuviera en la universidad, porque de golpe se dio cuenta que Drakro lo sabía. Quizás en el cambiador, cuando intentó agarrar el libro, porque recordaba bien que el gótico se había sorprendido y había dicho algo de la energía normal de un humano... Y que no era un fantasma del todo.

-Sí, Danny, sé que Danny Phantom y Danny Fentom son la misma persona y no tengo las más mínima intención de divulgarlo, chantajearte o causarte algún prejuicio, así que no debes estar preocupado por mí-

-Eh... – Danny no sabía qué decir o hacer. Miraba fijo a Drarko, sin saber si tirársele encima y hacerle una llave para que lo jurara, salir corriendo (o volando), reírse y decirle que era un buen chiste (aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo como para hacerlo), o hacer una locura de índole desconocida.

-Antes que hagas una locura, y dadas las circunstancias especiales en que nos encontramos, quiero decirte que no sólo tú posees poderes relacionados con los fantasmas. Aunque no soy un mitad-fantasma, tengo ciertas habilidades que puedo usar, incluso sin cambiar de forma, y sé que puedes usar algunos de tus poderes en tu estado humano- Drarko dejó el libro que sostenía en la mesa y cerró los ojos.

Danny esperó -en un momento de locura- que aparecieran dos anillos que dejaran ver a Drarko Phantom. Pero en vez de eso, apareció una gema negra en el medio de la frente del gótico, y luego salieron cintas azules de la gema que envolvieron el cuerpo de Drarko hasta que pareció una momia. Después cayeron con suavidad, dejando ver a un Drarko con la piel blanca como la nieve, y el pelo negro, lacio y brillante. Cuando abrió los ojos, Danny pudo notar que eran negros por completo.

El verlo así lo tranquilizó. Drarko era, en cierta forma, como él y de seguro había pasado por experiencias similares, aunque no hubiese oído de otros mitad-fantasmas excepto Vlad y él mismo. Había una aire solemne alrededor de esta nueva forma del gótico, y Danny casi se arrodilla al verlo.

-Esta es mi otra forma- dijo Drarko, con voz serena -¿Te importaría convertirte en Danny Phantom?-

Danny negó con la cabeza, se levantó de su silla y se transformó. Drarko se levantó, caminando con la gracia de un felino, y se paró frente a él. El muchacho fantasma no podía dejar de mirarlo, y la piel blanca le recordó un cuento ruso viejísimo acerca del hada de la nieve. Esa piel era demasiado blanca como para ser real, y levantó una mano enguantada para acariciarla. Despacio, pasó sus dedos por sobre la mejilla de Drarko, para después tocar el pelo, que parecía ser la más fina seda china. Siguiendo un impulso, le puso la mano en la nuca, sin apretar, y le pasó la otra mano por la cintura. Drarko sonrió y le rodeó el torso con los brazos.

Drarko besaba muy bien.

Sentía su aliento fantasmal saliendo a intervalos, en las escasas ocasiones en que sus bocas se separaban. Drarko estaba frío y Danny no tenía pulso como fantasma, pero el estar tan cerca de otro muchacho que era tan similar a él superaba a todo lo demás. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Drarko contra el propio, y le gustaba ésa sensación. Mucho más que el de cualquier chica, incluso el de Paulina o Sam. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, Danny estaba jadeando y Drarko respiraba agitado. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

-¡Danny, ya llegamos!-

La voz de su padre irrumpió por toda la casa y en menos de tres segundos deshicieron sus trasformaciones: Danny con sus anillos y Drakro con sus cintas. Se sentaron a la mesa y cada uno tomó el libro que había estado leyendo. Cuando Jack y Maddie Fentom entraron a la cocina, se encontraron con su hijo y Drarko, leyendo libros viejísimos en silencio.

-¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó Danny, mirándolos.

-Tenemos un nuevo detector de fantasmas, con mayor precisión y algunos extras- dijo Maddie, contenta.

-Y lo probamos en el parque¡y mira cuántos fantasmas había allí!- dijo Jack, y apretó por accidente el botón del Termo Fentom que tenía en las manos.

Toda la cocina se llenó de decenas de pequeños fantasmas, que fueron directo al techo, y hubieran empezado a recorrer toda la casa para después irse por la ciudad, si no fuera porque uno de ellos vio a Drarko.

Todo movimiento fantasmal cesó antes que Maddie y Jack pudiesen tomar cualquier arma. En silencio, los fantasmas volvieron al termo y cerraron la tapa, sin molestar a nadie. Drarko tomó el termo y lo examinó, cuidando de no tocar ningún botón ni la tapa.

-Así que este es el Termo Fentom- se lo dio a Maddie, quien se lo agradeció con una sonrisa –Nunca había visto uno de cerca, aunque Danny me habló de ellos-

-¿Has visto? Es uno de los inventos para fantasmas que hemos hecho Maddie y yo- dijo Jack, orgulloso.

-Creo, Jack, que debemos devolverlos a la Zona Fantasma antes que causen más problemas- dijo Maddie, y se dirigió al laboratorio.

-¿Qué estaban leyendo?- el adulto agarró uno de los libros de la mesa, con un título en árabe, y lo abrió en el medio. Pasó las páginas, deteniéndose en algunas ilustraciones -¿Cuántos árabes?-

-Es una recopilación de leyendas de Medio Oriente, y estábamos investigando acerca de ciertos fantasmas, como Desirée, la genio de los deseos- dijo Danny, rápido.

-Oh¿y encontraron algo interesante?-

-Hay varias versiones, pero todo apunta a que era una muy buena hermana dispuesta a sacrificarse por su hermanita menor- dijo Drarko, calmado.

-¿Explica cómo adquirió sus poderes?- preguntó Jack, interesado.

-Al parecer hizo un trato con un genio: si ella tomaba su lugar, el genio sería libre y viviría como un rey por lo que le quedara de vida a Desirée. Y cuando ella muriera como genio, tendría sus poderes de fantasma y de genio. Desirée murió pronto, y usó sus poderes de genio fantasma para ayudar a su hermana menor-

-Parece un cuento de las mil y una noches-

-Vivió por ésa época, aunque en otro país-

-¿Y dice algo sobre ése chico fantasma?- Drarko notó la tensión en Danny.

-No. Al parecer, él es mucho más joven como fantasma-

.-.

-También estarías nervioso en mi situación- le dijo Danny, cuando sus padres se retiraron y se dirigían a la puerta

-Quizás, aunque mi familia es diferente en muchos aspectos- dijo Drarko, mientras dejaban la cocina.

-¿Y saben lo que hay en ése libro?- Danny señaló el libro que Drarko sostenía en sus brazos.

-No, y no creo que se lo diga. Entiendo tu punto-

-¿Sabes? Esperaba el tener algún día alguien con quien hablar de esto, pero el único que tenía mis habilidades... no es muy amigable y casi siempre que nos vemos, peleamos, porque tiene algunas ideas que considero muy equivocadas. Pensaba que era una esperanza inútil-

-No puedo decir que hay muchas personas como tú o como yo, pero sí hay varias en el mundo. Cada persona tiene una habilidad especial, aunque no siempre las descubran. Y no son tan espectaculares como las tuyas o las mías- ya estaban frente a la puerta abierta.

-No me importa. Ahora tengo a alguien que me entienda y eso me basta-

-¿Y tus amigos?-

-Ellos son muy buenos conmigo y no podría haber hecho muchas cosas sin ellos, pero no entienden lo que es tener poderes fantasma. Y tú sí lo sabes-

-Hay cosas que no te dije de mí, y que quizás no te pueda decir en un buen tiempo- Drarko bajó la mirada.

-No importa- dijo Danny, levantándole la cara con una mano. Le dio un besito en los labios -¿Ahora te sientes mejor?-

-Muchos mejor- dijo el gótico, y se despidieron.

.-.

Ésa noche, mientras patrullaba la ciudad, Danny Phantom notó un movimiento extraño en un callejón y decidió ir a investigar. Invisible, entró en el callejón y vio que un gato había volteado un tacho de basura. Suspiró aliviado, y estaba por salir del callejón cuando vio algo.

Una mano pálida salió de la nada y agarró al gato por el cuello, rápido como una sombra. El animal empezó un maullido, pero se cortó de repente, al mismo tiempo que se oía un sonido seco. Danny esperó, atento, y cuando el gato reapareció, fue arrojado al techo de basura volcado, muerto y con el cuello roto.

Pero había algo extraño en el gato.

De las sombras apareció primero un pie y una mano, y luego, cuando sólo se escuchaba la noche a su alrededor, salió el resto. Era un chico de la edad de Danny o un poco más joven, de cabello negro y corto con dos mechones rosados, ojos rojos, dos aros en las orejas y un collar con una correa que tenía agarrada por el mango. Usaba una musculosa bajo una malla de red, que le llegaba hasta la muñeca en un brazo y hasta la mitad del antebrazo en la otra. Tenía cinturón marrón, pantalones negros anchos y zapatos negros.

Y dos colmillos.

Estaba lamiendo algo de su mano libre, y Danny vio el por qué el gato estaba muerto. Debí hacer algún sonido que denotara su sorpresa, porque el muchacho levantó la vista y olisqueó el aire. Preguntándose si tenía olor incluso como fantasma, Danny se quedó quieto, viendo cómo ese ¿niño? vampiro escrutaba a su alrededor. Pareció ver algo fuera del callejón, y corrió sin prestarle atención al muchacho fantasma, atrapando algo que estaba en el piso.

"Otro gato", pensó Danny, "y va a sufrir la misma suerte" Observó sin hacer ruido cómo el muchacho examinaba un gato gris que se le hizo familiar a Danny. Quizás lo había visto en otras ocasiones, o quizás era una sensación ridícula. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

-No me gusta que me espíen- el muchacho lo estaba mirando fijo, y Danny supo que sabía que él estaba allí.

Le lanzó el gato que tenía en las manos, y Danny se volvió tangible para agarrarlo. En el segundo que se distrajo, el otro se le había colgado del tobillo y lo había hecho descender hasta el piso.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el chico fantasma, decidido a no dejarse amedrentar.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte- dejó ver una media sonrisa maliciosa –O mejor dicho _qué_ eres-

-Creo que eso es evidente-

-¿Y sabes qué estás haciendo?-

-¿Viendo cómo un vampiro mata un gato para comer¿Me equivoco en algo?-

-Dentro de tus posibilidades, no- el vampiro lo soltó y no dejó de mirarlo –Hueles a sangre muerta-

-Bien¿esperabas que un fantasma tuviera sangre viva?- no podía creerlo. Estaba hablando con un vampiro como si nada y no hacía ni cinco minutos que se había convencido que lo que había visto era real.

-No eres fantasma del todo, eso lo puedo oler- estrechó los ojos rojos –Pero incluso tu parte humana no tendrá sangre bebible-

-La vida está llena de decepciones¿verdad?-

-Hueles a otra cosa- levantó la cara y cerró los ojos, olisqueando la mano que había sostenido el tobillo de Danny –Pero ahora no tengo tiempo para esto-

-¿Qué te trajo a Amity Park?- preguntó Danny, todavía sosteniendo al gato con una mano (el animalito no parecía estar nervioso) y mirando fijo al vampiro.

-Tango un asunto pendiente y no tengo intenciones de decírtelo. Y tampoco tengo intenciones de quedarme a vivir en un lugar tan pequeño y vulgar-

-¿De qué se trata ése "asunto"?-

-No tengo por qué decírtelo, chico fantasma- de su espalda salieron dos pares de alas membranosas y se movieron, elevándolo hasta que sus caras estuvieron a la misma altura –Nos veremos- y desapareció en la noche.

.-.

Eso no lo había sorprendido tanto como esperaba. Después de todo, había fantasmas, genios, seres que controlaban el tiempo y, si Vlad podía convertirse en el fantasma de un vampiro, era lógico que hubiesen existido. O que existieran todavía. Danny entró a su casa sin hacer ruido, entrando a su habitación sin soltar al gato (se había negado a dejar su pecho, aferrándose con sus uñas) y decidió darle algo de leche. Parecía demasiado limpio para ser gato callejero, y de seguro sus dueños estarían buscándolo.

Volvió a su forma humana, bajó las escaleras despacio y se encontró con la cocina y el comedor vacíos. Del laboratorio salían algunos ruidos de herramientas variadas, por lo que supuso que sus padres estaban trabajando en un nuevo invento. Dejó al gato en el piso y buscó un plato plástico para darle leche.

-¿De dónde saliste, gato?- le preguntó Danny, mientras lo veía tomando leche como si fuera un conde. "Conde Drácula" pensó Danny, y se rió por lo bajo. Como si pudiera contestarle...

-Es una larga historia, Daniel- le respondió el gato.

.-.

.-.

En este capítulo aparecieron cosas que iban a suceder más adelante, pero que al final terminaron en este capítulo. Espero que les vaya gustando, porque en tres semanas o menos me mudo a otra casa en la misma ciudad y va a ser todo un tema venir a actualizar, porque no voy a tener cybers cerca de casa Xx.

**Amazona Verde**: y ya está planeado cómo van a "relacionarse" estos dos muchachos, más ahora con ése gatito lindo en la casa. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Mizu-tatsu**: por supuesto, y va a haber varias cositas para saciar a la bestias antes. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Bianca Phantom**: como ordene, señorita. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Suzaku**: famosa última persona que me envía un comentario poco feliz de forma anónima. Gracias a ésta persona no recibo más comentarios anónimos.

**Nightcathybrid**: O seeeee, algún día Danny tenía que ser el seme. Me hizo muy feliz ver tu fanart de Drarko. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

"No se nace mujer: se llega a serlo" es una frase de Simone de Beauvoir, no de Coco Chanel. Disculpen la confusión.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. Capítulo 4

.-.

Akki

.-.

.-.

Ésa misma noche, Danny anunció que había encontrado un gato perdido y que iba a cuidarlo hasta que el dueño lo reclamase. Tenía que tenerlo, dijo, porque estaba demasiado bien cuidado como para ser un gato callejero, por más que no tuviese collar. Sus padres no pusieron ningún reparo si Danny se ocupaba de su "mascota"

De vuelta en su habitación, puso al gato en su escritorio y se sentó frente al animalito, examinándolo.

-¿Se puede saber cómo terminaste así?- le preguntó, después de un buen rato de silencio.

-Veo que sigues tan sagaz como siempre, Daniel- respondió Vlad, frunciendo el ceño.

-Al menos tienes en donde comer y dormir en vez de estar en la calle, en donde podrían matarte, como lo comprobamos. Creo que merezco una explicación-

-No lo sé con certeza- dijo Vlad, aflojando un poco el ceño –pero creo que fueron unos bombones que me enviaron dos días atrás. A la mañana siguiente desperté como me ves-

-¿Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-

-En ómnibus- pausa –Dejé instrucciones por teléfono para que no haya problemas en mis negocios por lo menos por dos semanas y luego le dije a mi chofer que llevara una valija a la terminal de ómnibus, que tuviese cuidado que era frágil, y que la enviara a Amity Park, a tu casa. Me metí dentro y esperaba llegar antes, pero al parecer perdieron la valija; terminé en el depósito de la estación de ómnibus, así que decidí salir y el resto de la historia ya la sabes-

-¿Y cómo supones que te ayude? Es decir, sabes que no voy a aprovecharme de ti, pero no veo cómo podría ayudarte-

-"Aprovecharme de ti"- bufó Vlad.

-Tienes razón: esas palabras te caben mejor a ti que a mí- Danny se cruzó de brazos –Y sabes que no voy a dejarte así, porque tengo más ética que tú y, si así no fuera, no dejaría que hicieras algo aprovechándote de tu forma felina-

-Aún tengo mis poderes fantasma, si eso quieres saber-

-Es bueno saberlo- dijo el chico, algo sorprendido que Vlad se lo hubiera dicho -¿Por qué me lo dijiste?-

-Porque eres el único al que puedo recurrir dadas las circunstancias- lo miraba a los ojos –Además, entre los fantasmas corre el rumor que ha aparecido un ser poderoso en Amity Park y que pasan otras cosas extrañas-

-Y te aferraste a un rumor-

-Eso es mejor que nada-

Silencio.

-Quizás tengan algo de razón- dijo Danny, recargando su espalda y un brazo sobre el respaldo de su silla –Han pasado cosas extrañas e incluso ha aparecido Desirée en son de paz-

-¿Y no has notado ningún ser nuevo?- preguntó Vlad, levantándose en sus cuatro patas y moviendo la cola, interesado –No un fantasma, sino algo más fuerte... Quizás más fuerte que los mitad fantasma-

-¿Crees que eso te ayudaría?-

-No es un "eso", Daniel, tiene un nombre aunque no lo sé todavía-

-¿Y es mujer o varón?- Danny casi podía decir a quién se refería, pero prefería estar seguro.

-Es varón, más o menos de tu edad o eso aparenta, y llegó hace poco. ¿Has visto a alguien nuevo?-

-Hay muchas personas nuevas desde las vacaciones de verano. Algunos alumnos nuevos empezaron clases, en diversos años escolares. Podría ser cualquiera- y era verdad, porque ése año habían venido muchas familias a Amity Park.

-Bizcochos de manteca... –

-Lo cual me recuerda que todavía no te he puesto nombre ni te he comprado un collar-

Vlad lo miró, asombrado, y luego se indignó.

-¡Piensas ponerme collar!-

-Eso o te podrían llevar a la perrera confundiéndote con un gato callejero. Además, tengo que ponerte un nombre, al menos frente al resto de mi familia, salvo que prefieras que les diga que Vlad Masters se convirtió en gato. Sabemos que mi padre intentará ayudarte, y lo que podría descubrir entonces-

-No te atrevas a humillarme, Daniel- siseó Vlad, con las orejas pegadas a la cabeza.

-¿Y que crees que te voy a poner¿Un lazo rosado con puntillas¿Un vestido de seda azul¿Zapatitos de cristal? Si quieres, elige tú el collar, pero tienes que usarlo. Y un nombre-

Vlad no había dejado de mirarlo con los ojos como dos rayas, y las orejas pegadas a la cabeza.

-¡Oh, vamos! Siempre me dices que madure y ahora me estás demostrando que tú no has cambiado nada. Sabes que no voy a burlarme de ti ni a dañarte. Sé que no te gusta estar en ésa forma y sé que quieres volver a tu cuerpo anterior. Sabemos que vas a tener que actuar como gato y ni siquiera mencioné que sé que vas a pasarte en la falda de mi madre, porque a ella le gustan los gatos-

Vlad paró las orejas, se irguió y abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿En serio?-

Danny se quedó quieto.

-¿No lo sabías?-

-Ahora lo sé- dijo, mientras sonreía y movía la cola de un lado a otro.

-Mantén tus patas alejadas de lugares comprometedores, Vlad-

-Ey, si ella me lleva a su pecho... –

-Quiero que me des tu palabra que te comportarás como un caballero se comportaría frente a una mujer **casada**- recalcó la última palabra frunciendo el ceño –y con dos hijos- y después sonrió –O mañana te traeré un hermoso vestido para gatos, con puntillas y muuuuchos lazos y cintas-

Vlad palideció.

.-.

Solucionado –al menos por el momento- el tema Vlad-gato, Danny fue a casa de Tucker. Al parecer, habían estado sucediendo algunos robos en joyerías y bancos, y las cámaras no detectaban a nadie. Lo que sí detectaban era que los objetos desaparecían en el aire, y cuando Tucker examinó algunas de las grabaciones, vio algo que le llamó mucho la atención.

-Así es, Tucker, eso es ectoplasma- le dijo Danny, cuando su amigo moreno le señaló algo en una de las grabaciones –Y al parecer son fantasmas quienes han estado robando-

-¿Crees que es Freakshow?- preguntó Sam –No hemos sabido de él en un tiempo, pero era el que usaba a los fantasmas para sus robos-

-No olvides a Plasmius- dijo el moreno, apartando su vista de la pantalla de su computadora –Según nos contaste, Danny, hizo gran parte de su fortuna con sus poderes fantasma-

-Por esta vez sé que no es él- dijo Danny.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- preguntó Sam, con una ceja alzada.

-Para hacer corta una larga historia, está convertido en gato y a los ojos de mi familia es mi nueva mascota hasta que encontremos al verdadero dueño-

-En serio, Danny- dijo Tucker.

-Es en serio-

Silencio.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sam.

-¿Cómo?- quiso saber Tucker.

-Después les digo todo. Ahora tenemos que seguir con esto. Según me dijo Drarko, hay una cantidad inusual de fantasmas en la estación abandonada de ferrocarril, y también hay seres que no son fantasmas por allí. Tenemos que ir a investigar-

-Espera un momento. ¿Qué pasa si algo te sucede?- preguntó Tucker –Es decir¿no deberíamos tener algún refuerzo o reserva por si hay problemas?-

-Tiene razón Danny. Uno de nosotros deberá quedarse aquí- dijo Sam.

-Pero podría no ser suficiente. Los fantasmas se han vuelto más fuertes y creo que necesitaríamos más ayuda. Drarko sabe muchas cosas y tiene algunas habilidades. Además, vendrá a ayudarnos si lo necesito-

-No lo dudo, Danny- dijo la chica, sonriendo.

-Bien. Entonces quédate aquí y llámalo si no volvemos en dos horas- dijo el moreno.

-¿Y por qué yo?-

-Porque eres la que tiene más afinidad con Drarko y necesito a Tucker por si hay sistemas de seguridad por desactivar- la gótica lo miró –Vamos, Sam, sabes que yo tengo que ir-

-Porque si no, tú irías a ver a Drarko de todos modos¿verdad?- la chica sonrió.

-¿Sabes algo que no me dijiste?- le preguntó el moreno a Sam.

-Vamos, chicos, tranquilos. Derrotamos a quienquiera que sea que esté haciendo esto antes y lo volveremos a hacer. ¿Qué podría salir mal?- preguntó Danny, muy seguro de sí mismo.

.-.

Su tía Aviva era otra oveja negra de la familia Moon, pero nunca lo sería como él. Drarko sabía que ella había nacido sin poderes mágicos y que no le importaba lo que dijera la cabeza de familia ni nadie más. Se fue de la casa familiar apenas pudo y lo poco que había logrado averiguar Drarko fue que había empezado a vivir como humana común. Fue una sorpresa agradable el saber que quería que fuera a vivir con ella un tiempo, al menos mientras se solucionaba lo de la casa familiar... Pero ése era otro tema.

Su tía Aviva se había casado con un joyero, aprendiendo el oficio con pasión. Se había convertido al judaísmo para poder casarse, y cuando su esposo murió, se quedó con el negocio. Y no sólo lo mantuvo, sino que lo había hecho prosperar, diseñando nuevas joyas que vendía por todo el mundo. ¿Quién iba a sospechar que las hacía en una ciudad tan tranquila como Amity Park? Se trasladaba un día a la semana para entregar los pedidos desde la capital del estado, y lo hacía con discreción y mucho cuidado.

A Drarko no le interesaban las joyas. Quizás las que tenían poderes mágicos, para estudiarlas y saber cómo sacarles el mayor provecho, pero no las que hacía su tía. Como tenía mucho trabajo en su taller, le quedaba poco tiempo para la casa, y el gótico pronto se encontró llenando sus ratos libres con las tareas del hogar. Su tía bromeaba diciéndole que era su "sobrino de casa" y que no podría hacer su trabajo tan bien como lo hacía ahora sin él. Y eso le gustaba.

Se sentía bien ser querido.

Ésa noche, la noche en que su tía no estaba porque había ido a entregar los pedidos, sintió una presencia familiar. Pero no fue la presencia en sí sino _cómo_ la sintió lo que lo hizo alertarse.

Danny Phantom no era agresivo.

Y tampoco robaba joyas.

Bajó al taller con cuidado, y vio a Danny Phantom limpiando el lugar de joyas terminadas. A veces tomaba una que no estaba finalizada y la tiraba al suelo, contrariado, al ver que estaba incompleta. Cuando encontraba una lista, la metía en una bolsa de tela que levaba al cuello, o se la ponía, si le gustaba.

Drarko permaneció en silencio y llamó a Ravnos sin decir una palabra. Cuando Danny miró a su alrededor, y no vio nada que mereciera que se quedara, levantó vuelo y salió de la casa. Drarko sacó su teléfono celular, llamó a Sam y le dijo en pocas palabras lo que había sucedido.

-¿Estás seguro que era Danny?- preguntó la gótica, sin poder creerlo.

-Así es, Danny Phantom- dijo Drarko, mirando cómo la silueta luminosa se perdía en el horizonte –Y parece que no va a parar, en especial dominado como está-

-¿Dominado?- preguntó la chica.

-Así es, sus ojos están rojos y su aura es muy diferente a la usual- hizo una pausa -¿Conoces a alguien que pueda utilizar de ésa manera a los fantasmas?-

-Oh, sí- dijo la chica –Claro que sí-

.-.

Danny voló hasta la vieja estación de trenes. Bajó en un vagón que parecía abandonado, y dejó la bolsa y las joyas que llevaba encima en una mesa, donde había otros objetos de valor. Cuando estaba por sacarse un anillo hecho de zafiros con forma de murciélago, se detuvo. Lo miró fijo y después se lo arrancó del dedo, tirándolo al montón de joyas que había dejado sobre la mesa.

-Tranquilo, Danny- dijo una voz desde la puerta del vagón –No tienes por qué hacer eso. Ya obtendrás lo que deseas- la persona que habló encendió una lámpara, dejando ver a un hombre sin pelo, con un saco largo y un bastón escarlata con forma de murciélago.

-Sí, amo Freakshow- dijo Danny, con voz cambiada.

-¿Ya te has encargado de tu amigo, el moreno?-

-Aún no, amo Freakshow. ¿Qué quiere que haga con él?-

-Tráelo. Le borraremos la memoria, y le pondré algunas cosas en la cabeza para que ni él ni tu amiga gótica nos molesten- se frotó la barbilla y miró el montón de joyas que había traído Danny –Muy buena cosecha-

Una bolsa llena de anillos cayó al piso, desparramando su contenido. Ambos miraron hacia el lugar y vieron a un gato gris con ojos azules, mirándolos con curiosidad. Movía su cola despacio, como si estuviera estudiando la situación.

-¿Lo mato?- preguntó Danny, sonriendo con maldad.

-¡No lo hagas!- dijo la voz de una niña, quien entró corriendo al vagón.

Era una niña de no más de diez años, de piel bronceada, pelo hasta la mitad de la espalda de color negro y ojos del mismo color. Llevaba un vestido largo y vaporoso, como de una princesa, y usaba velo.

-Oh, como digas, mi princesita- dijo Freakshow, haciendo una exagerada reverencia –Mira qué lindas joyas te han regalado tus súbitos, Danny las trajo-

-Dignos de una princesa- dijo el muchacho, y le alcanzó la bolsa.

-Oh, mis sirvientes son muy generosos- dijo la niña, con el gato en brazos, mirando dentro de la bolsa -¿Aquí también me quieren como princesa?-

-Por supuesto, princesita- dijo el hombre mayor, con una sonrisa encantadora –Y lo mismo en las ciudades anteriores, así que debemos seguir el viaje por el resto de las ciudades del reino-

-¿Hay un collar para el gatito?- la sonrisa de Freakshow se enfrió veinte grados –Es que el gato real debe tener un collar digno-

-Si no lo hay, buscaremos uno- dijo el mayor, y Danny empezó a buscar. Sacó algo que parecía ser un delgado brazalete, de color azul –Este combina con los ojos del gato-

-¡Oh, es muy bonito!- dijo la niña, colocándoselo al gato –Pero ahora no dejarás mis brazos. Eres la mascota real y no puedo dejar que te pierdas-

-Así será, princesa-

-Ese gato me parece familiar- dijo Danny, mirando los ojos azules del animalito.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó la niña.

-No puede ser, es la mascota real y es especial por eso- dijo Freakshow, con un tono molesto.

-Sí, y ahora es mi gato- dijo la niña, saliendo del vagón.

-Como lo ordene, princesa Samira- dijo Danny, con una reverencia.

.-.

.-.

Después de un descanso, regresé a la carga con varios capítulos y nuevo fanfic. Más os vale que me dejen muchos comentarios, porque la semana que viene me mudo y si con suerte logro ordenar mi habitación lo suficiente para usar mi máquina, voy a necesitar muchos ánimos para escribir. Las mudanzas cansan, y más con todos los cachivaches que tenemos en casa.

**Shady10**¡buenas y santas, chica! Extrañaba el verte por aquí. Espero que te siga gustando y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Amazona Verde**: pues sí os digo. Es que Danny le dice muchas veces que se consiga un gato, y vi unos fanarts en donde estaban Vlad gato y Plasmius gato, y me pareció gracioso. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	5. Capítulo 5

.-.

Akki

.-.

.-.

-¡¡¡No me mires así!!!- chilló Vlad, después de soportar medio minuto de silencio por parte de Sam.

La chica había descubierto a un gatito gris con collar hecho de joyas arañando su ventana. Después de dejarlo entrar, se encontró con que era Vlad convertido en gato.

-Danny me había comentado de esto, pero no pensé que fuera en serio- dijo la chica, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-De él vengo a hablarte. Fue a la estación abandonada... –

-¿Le pasó algo?- lo interrumpió Sam.

-Sí que le pasó, y ahora está trabajando para Freakshow. Lo hipnotizó por algo... Algún punto débil, y ahora está limpiando algunas joyerías de Amity Park, y esta es la prueba- señaló su collar.

-¿Y por qué traes una de las joyas puestas?-

-Porque hay una niña, Samira, quien tiene algunas habilidades extrañas, y Freakshow la tiene engañada para que trabaje para él. Escapé porque atraparon a su amigo Tucker y le van a borrar la memoria, y no sería bueno que nadie sepa lo que está pasando-

En ése momento, el celular de Sam sonó, y la chica sonrió al ver quién era.

-Hola Drarko. Estoy en mi habitación, ya bajo a verte, te tengo novedades- dijo, y colgó. Se guardó el teléfono y agarró con cuidado a Vlad –Ya llegó la caballería-

-¿Hay algún nuevo integrante en el grupo?- preguntó Vlad, arqueando una ceja.

-Algo así- dijo la chica, y salió de su casa, diciéndole a su abuela que tenía que rescatar a un amigo.

-¿Tu abuela es de fiar?-

-Piensa más que mis padres y es más liberal, así que no hay problema-

.-.

Vlad supo de inmediato que ése muchacho gótico era especial. Lo sintió con más intensidad de lo que sentía la presencia de los fantasmas, y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, ése muchacho lo había mirado como si supiera lo que era en realidad.

-Buenas noches, Sam- dijo el muchacho -¿Quién es ésta persona?-

-Vaya, lo adivinaste a la primera- dijo la chica, mostrándole a Vlad –Es Vlad, otro mitad fantasma como Danny, pero veinte años más viejo-

-Mucho gusto, señor Vlad- dijo el gótico, y le estrechó una pata -¿Por qué lleva ése collar?-

-Puedes hablarle, Vlad, ya sabe todo- dijo Sam.

-Es... Una niña me lo puso, está con Freakshow, quien tiene a Dany bajo control mental- dijo Vlad, inseguro. Ése chico era especial.

-Como ya te dije por teléfono, Sam, Danny entró a robar las joyas que hace mi tía, y una de las piezas que se llevó es esa- miró a Vlad -¿Podrías guiarnos hasta donde están Danny y Freakshow?-

-Están en la estación de trenes abandonada- dijo Vlad, sin sacarle los ojos de encima –Y atraparon a uno de los amigos de Danny- miró a Sam -¿Y cómo voy a recuperar mi forma humana?-

-De eso podemos encargarnos después, señor Vlad-

-Te llamas Drarko¿verdad?- el muchacho asintió -¿Cuál es tu apellido?-

-Drarko Moon, señor Vlad¿y el suyo?-

-...- Vlad sabía que si no se lo decía, iba a preguntarle a Danny o a sus amigos, así que al final habló –Vlad Masters, Plasmius en forma de fantasma-

-Será mejor que te dupliques y envías a tu copia de vuelta, Vlad- dijo Sam –Tenemos más cosas que preguntarte pero no sería seguro que desaparezcas por mucho tiempo del lado de ésa niña-

Vlad asintió, se transformó en Plasmius –su color cambió a negro y blanco, como si tuviera una chaqueta sobre su oscuro pelo- y se duplicó. Uno de ellos se fue, volando hacia la estación, con cuidado de volverse invisible antes de empezar a volar.

-Bien, ahora podemos empezar a planear cómo vamos a rescatarlos- dijo Sam.

.-.

Había muchos fantasmas en la estación abandonada, y Sam reconoció el tren del Circo Gótico –modificado, pero reconocible- de Freakshow. Para sorpresa de la chica, los fantasmas no dieron la alarma cuando los descubrieron; había dos fantasmas enanos camuflados que los vieron y se volvieron visibles, pero se apartaron, dejándolos pasar. La chica no entendió al principio, pero al ver cómo los fantasmas miraban a Drarko, creyó entender algo.

Drarko tenía algo especial.

Más cosas de las que ella había descubierto.

Despacio, y sin que los fantasmas los delataran –algunos incluso parecieron despertar del trance y partir hacia otros lugares- llegaron a los vagones. Sam sabía que Freakshow no iba a colocar el vagón principal de nuevo en la cola del tren, y empezaron a revisar los vagones, empezando por la locomotora. Sin los sirvientes fantasma, no había mucho que ver; parecía un tren listo para partir.

Vlad estaba en la mochila de Sam, y se sentía incómodo y molesto. Se veía como un peluche enojado, y agradeció no ser uno de ésos gatos peludos que parecían un pompón. Le habían dicho que permaneciera callado, porque alguien podría sospechar si lo escuchaban hablar, y miraba todo con una mezcla de hastío e interés.

–Creo que Danny está en el tercer vagón- dijo Drarko en susurros.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó Sam.

-Puedo percibirlo-

Caminaron con cuidado, pisando despacio y mirando para todos lados cada vez que se movían. La puerta del primer vagón estaba un poco abierta, y Sam echó un vistazo. Se quedó de piedra al ver que parecía la habitación de una princesa Barbie, todo de color rosa y lleno de tules, mariposas, almohadones y muñecas con cuerpo imposible. Se alejó sin decir una palabra, recordando la última vez que habían enfrentado a Freakshow y lo que le había hecho una de ésas malditas gemas (la de la forma) a su concierto gótico. El sentimiento era menor, pero sin dudas era el mismo que el de aquélla vez.

El segundo vagón estaba dividido en dos; en una parte había una cama, una mesa y algunos objetos personales, y en el otro había bolsas llenas de diversas cosas, algunas mal cerradas –Drarko pudo ver distintos tipos de joyas, fajos de billetes y monedas- y hasta un par de cofres. Parecía ser la habitación de un adulto.

Cuando avanzaron hasta el tercer vagón, caminaron con más cuidado que antes. Oían voces desde el interior y antes que pudiesen siquiera tocar el vagón, la puerta se abrió y salió Tucker. Parecía mareado o borracho, y se tambaleaba un poco. Empezó a caminar como si estuviera en un barco en la mitad de una tormenta, y en uno de sus giros de borracho divisó a Sam.

-¡Hola Sam!- gritó a todo pulmón -¿Has visto a Danny¡Creo que se fue a jugar con su gatito-vampiro!- Sam agradeció que no hubiese visto a Vlad, quien se movió para esconderse en la mochila de la chica.

-¿Qué?- Freakshow asomó su cabeza y vio a la chica -¡Tú!-

-¡Sí, yo!- dijo Sam, y le apuntó con una de las pistolas muñequeras antifantasma -¡Libera a Danny! Ya hemos informado a la policía y si te rindes reducirán tu pena-

Freakshow sonrió, miró algo dentro del vagón y dijo dos palabras.

-Danny, ataca-

Y después salió Danny Phantom, pero uno muy cambiado. Tenía los ojos rojos y su expresión era más agresiva, casi salvaje. Tucker aplaudió, diciendo que el cambio era muy llamativo, y se sentó en el piso, mirando todo como si fuera una película.

Su amo le había dicho que atacara, pero no a quién. Al ver a Sam pensó que era a ella, pero luego algo se interpuso y su furia estalló.

-¡¡¡DRARKO!!!- bramó Danny, y se lanzó en picada hacia el gótico.

Logró agarrarlo por la cintura y lo tiró al piso, pero una fuerza extraña lo impulsó hacia arriba y lo hizo volar unos metros. Cuando volvió a enfocar bien, vio al gótico de pie, mirándolo confundido, y a su amo, con el báculo en la mano, diciéndole que atacara al muchacho gótico.

No fue necesario. Drarko salió corriendo hacia la vieja estación, y entró en la primera galería que encontró, con Danny detrás de él. Cuando Danny lo vio de nuevo, estaba en su otra forma, pálido y con el pelo lacio, pero ésta vez de su largo normal. Desapareció a través de una pared, y Danny lo siguió, hasta que llegaron hasta el otro lado de la estación.

-¡Oye, que no veo la acción!- protestó Tucker, antes que Freakshow lo agarrara de un brazo y le dijera que se fuera, que se había terminado la función -¡Quiero ver a la chica!-

-Está fuera de la estación, así que ve a tu casa a buscarla- dijo el adulto, y Tucker dio media vuelta y se fue. Freakshow avanzó hasta casi entrar a la vieja galería, pero se detuvo y esperó a que Danny le trajera a su próxima víctima.

.-.

-¡Tú, maldito gótico!- vociferaba Danny, mientras le lanzaba rayos de ectoenergía -¡Idiota ciego y manipulador!- ésta vez fueron esferas de energía fantasmal -¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así?-

Drarko esquivaba sus ataques o los hacía desaparecer, sólo con mirarlos. Y eso enfurecía a Danny Phantom. Empezó a cargar su ataque de hielo, furioso, y le apuntó al abdomen.

Y se le congelaron las manos.

Las miró, confundido, y luego al gótico, quien permanecía flotando, con las manos detrás de la espalda.

-La verdad Danny, es que no entiendo de qué hablas-

Danny rechinó los dientes y, desobedeciendo su sentido común, se lanzó a la carga.

Un segundo estaba por alcanzarlo, y menos de un segundo después estaba dentro de una burbuja, sin poder tocar a Drarko. Estaba furioso y confundido, y sus poderes fantasma no funcionaban. Ni sus rayos, ni el hielo, ni si intangibilidad, nada. Miró al gótico con ira y le gritó unas cuantas palabras que no aparecen en los diccionarios.

-Danny, cálmate-

-¡Y tienes la cara de decirme que me clame!-

-No entiendo por qué me atacas-

-¡Oh, basta ya de tu actuación¡Lo sabes bien y si no lo sabes, mientes!- forcejeó de nuevo contra el hielo que aprisionaba sus manos, sin lograr liberarlas.

-No, no lo sé-

-¡¿Me vas a decir que no sabes lo que pasó¡Te soñé cuando estabas con ése Dorian¡Y soñé todo lo que hicieron¡¿Me vas a decir que no me lo metiste en la cabeza?!-

Silencio.

-¿Cuándo estaba... con Dorian?-

-¡Sí, cuando fuiste diciendo que la cabeza de familia no te quería cerca o algo así y que él era tu único apoyo¡Y soñé todo lo que hicieron después y eso causó reacciones graves en mí¿¡Y dices que no lo hiciste?!-

-Lo que hice con Dorian es parte de mi vida privada, Danny. Y no, no te he metido nada en la cabeza-

-¿Y entonces por qué lo soñé?-

-Quizás haya más cosas en común entre nosotros de lo que pensaba- lo miró a los ojos y la furia de Danny disminuyó un poco -¿Estás más calmado?-

-¡Maldito falso¿Te parece divertido jugar así conmigo?-

-¿Jugar?- Drarko pareció darse cuenta de algo -¿Así que es eso?-

-¿¡Eso qué!?-

-Estás celoso-

Silencio.

-¿¡Por qué debería estarlo!?-

-Lo mismo me pregunto Danny. ¿Por qué deberías estar celoso? En primer lugar, eso es parte de mi vida privada, como ya dije. Y las reacciones que te haya causado, bueno, no puedo hacer nada al respecto-

-¿Te crees mucho al decirme eso¿Crees que presumiendo a tu lo-que-sea te vas a librar de mí?-

-En segundo lugar, Dorian fue mi primer novio. Lo que soñaste fue la primera noche que pasamos juntos, y si bien no puedo decirte cuán fiel fue tu sueño, te puedo decir que aprendí muchas cosas con él-

-Y muchas posiciones, por lo que recuerdo-

-En tercer lugar, Dorian es mi ex novio- Danny se quedó quieto y dejó de forcejear –Rompí con él porque era muy posesivo, como ya te dije, y es él quien me perseguía, como te dije cuando hablamos en tu habitación. En cuarto lugar, y de nuevo¿por qué estás celoso? Él es mi ex novio y tú eres mi amigo. ¿O esperabas que fuéramos algo más?-

-Oh, claro, y me compararás con ése... ése... ése vampiro del sexo-

-Lo cual me lleva al quinto lugar; incluso si fueras mi novio, no podría compararte con él, porque no se puede comparar un doctor con un abogado. Dorian era y es un vampiro, Danny, con muchos siglos a sus espaldas, y tú eres un mitad fantasma; ambos tienen una conexión especial conmigo, porque son dos caras de un mismo elemento-

-Oh, claro, pero él es mejor en ésas áreas¿verdad?-

-¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Que yo sepa nunca me preguntaste si había alguna posibilidad que tú y yo fuéramos novios, y nunca me dijiste o me insinuaste que querías tener ése tipo de relaciones conmigo-

Silencio.

Danny estaba atónito, la burbuja y el hielo se fueron deshaciendo despacio, y sus ojos recuperaron su color verde. Miraba a Drarko sin moverse, y sin apartar los ojos de los del gótico.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Bien, nunca me preguntaste si quería ser tu novio, Danny. A mí no me va eso de "amigos con derecho a roce", y no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me vea como alguien con quien quieran estar-

-Pero pensé que con Sam... Y Paulina... –

-Creí que ya te había dejado claro cuál era mi preferencia, Danny. Es sólo que las personas con las que puedo estar sin que se sientan incómodos las puedo contar con los dedos de una mano. Y la mayoría están aquí, en Amity Park- hizo una pausa –No tenías el más mínimo motivo para estar celoso. Después de todo, ambos estamos solteros¿verdad?-

-Sí- dijo Danny, aliviado.

-Y ya que dejaste de estar bajo el control de Freakshow¿te parece si rescatamos a Samira y lo llevamos a la cárcel? Con todo lo que hay en el tren creo que va a ser más que suficiente para meterlo tras las rejas por un buen tiempo-

-Lo que me recuerda... –

.-.

-¡Duque¿A dónde vas?-

Un gato gris con collar hecho de joyas salió del vagón en donde habían estado Freaksow y Danny, haciendo que Sam se diera cuenta que había alguien más adentro. La voz provenía del vagón, y era muy infantil para que fuera de una adolescente; ni siquiera le había cambiado la voz. Vlad saltó a los brazos de Sam, uniéndose con su otro yo –la chica lo había sacado de su mochila- y Sam vio que una chica vestida como una princesa Barbie salió del vagón. Vio a la gótica y después al gato.

-¿Qué haces con mi Duque?- preguntó la niña.

-¿Duque?- preguntó Sam –Oh, disculpa, peor él es Vlad. Es mi gato y lo había perdido hace unos días, y vine a buscarlo- le dijo.

-Entonces¿no es un gato de la realeza?-

-No que yo sepa, es un gato de clase alta pero no de la realeza... –

-Pero el tío Frederich me dijo que era un gato de la realeza y que como soy una princesita debía tenerlo... –

-¿Te refieres a Frederich Isak Showenhower?-

-Sí, él. Dijo que debíamos empezar a recorrer mi reino¡y yo siempre quise ser una princesa!-

-¿Te llamas Samira?- la niña asintió, sonriendo -¿No te parece un nombre más apropiado para los emiratos árabes que para la realeza europea?-

-Quizás, pero él es quien me dijo que debía recorrer mi reino y acepté-

-Pues él te ha mentido. Hay alguien que te ha estado buscando por mucho tiempo y te extraña, y éste hombre es un criminal famoso por usar fantasmas para robar- señaló el collar de Vlad –Este collar vino de una joyería de la ciudad, y sé que hay más cosas robadas-

-Entonces¿no eran regalos de mis súbditos?- la niña parecía estar sorprendida y apenada, al mismo tiempo.

-Son robadas, pero no entiendo por qué te lleva con él-

-Yo... puedo saber en dónde aparecerán los fantasmas y sé algunas formas de adivinar el futuro... Y él me dijo que era una marca de la realeza- la niña parecía triste ahora.

-Oh, vamos, no llores. Devolveremos estas joyas a sus dueños y te llevaremos con alguien que te estuvo esperando un buen tiempo-

.-.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó Freakshow, cuando vio reaparecer a Danny Phantom -¿Lo atrapaste?-

-No, amo Freakshow- dijo Danny, lanzándole una esfera de ectoenergía al báculo –Pero creo que vas a tener que explicar muuuuuchas cosas a los oficiales de policía, si es que queda algo reconocible de _usted_- empezó a tronarse los nudillos.

-¿Qué dices¡Soy tu amo!-

-Eso no es verdad- dijo un ser de piel blanca, con pelo largo y lacio como seda, quien salió detrás de Danny –Y ahora va a ir a la estación de policía, va a confesarlo todo y se va a quedar quietito hasta mañana-

Para sorpresa de Danny, el adulto se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar como un autómata. Salió de la estación de trenes abandonada rumbo a la estación de policía, sin mirar atrás ni intentar cambiar el rumbo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- le preguntó a Drarko, cuando Freakshow se perdió de vista.

-Tú tienes tus poderes, yo tengo los míos- le dijo, con una sonrisa -¿Y Samira? Dijiste que estaba aquí, con ustedes-

-Sam se debe haber encargado de eso, junto con Vlad-gato- dijo Danny Phatom, descendiendo hacia el suelo, con Drarko detrás –Pareces una de ésas doncellas de las cortes de los emperadores chinos-

-Te dije que mi familia venía de china, y ya ves que así es-

-Solucionados ésos asuntos, vamos a pasar a otro más importante- dijo Danny Phantom, volviéndose hacia Drarko. Le puso las manos en los hombros y lo miró a los ojos -¿Quieres ser mi novio?-

-Sólo si tú lo quieres- respondió el gótico, con una sonrisa. Danny le rodeó la cintura con los brazos –Sí quiero-

Y debieron haberse dado cuenta de quién los estaba viendo.

Pero en ése momento no les importaba. Drarko le puso una mano en el rostro y Danny lo besó. El gótico abrió la boca y la lengua de Danny entró para explorar, luego de unos momentos se separaron. Drarko lo abrazo con suavidad, sonriendo, y lo mismo hizo Danny.

-¡Qué parejita tan linda!- se escuchó una alegre voz de niña.

Ambos voltearon hacia el lugar de donde había venido la voz, y vieron a Samira, Sam y Vlad-gato. La niña estaba sonriendo, sin su ropa de princesa (ahora tenía una remera roja, un vaquero y zapatillas), la gótica tenía en la mano un teléfono celular, y el felino estaba con los ojos y la boca abiertos por la sorpresa, sin decir una palabra, todavía con el collar puesto.

-¿Cómo se llama tu novia?- preguntó la niña, y Drarko se empezó a reír despacito.

-Es un secreto- le dijo Sam.

-¿Les sacaste una foto?- preguntó la niña.

-Y no sólo lo hice sino que la voy a poner de fondo de pantalla en mi celular- dijo la gótica.

.-.

.-.

La escena de pelea entre Danny y Drarko la quería escribir hace rato, y la estuve rumiando y puliendo un buen tiempo antes de escribirla. Espero que les haya gustado, y lo que de verdad quiero tener es _ésa_ imagen de Danny Phanton y Drarko besándose.

¿Y adivinen qué paso? Si bien me iba a mudar el jueves pasado, el arquitecto decidió hacer unos cambios sin consultar, por lo que la mudanza primero se pasó al lunes, y después al martes; así que en algún momento de la semana que viene, mi familia y yo nos mudaremos... Si es que el arquitecto no hace más de las suyas.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	6. Capítulo 6

.-.

Akki

.-.

.-.

-¡Samira!- chilló Desirée cuando vio a la niña, y flotó a abrazarla.

La niña le correspondió, todavía algo sorprendida del laboratorio Fentom y del portal donde había salido la fantasma. Parecía conocer a Desirée, porque le sonrió e intercambiaron algunas palabras que Danny no entendió.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Tucker, confundido, ya repuesto del dominio de Freakshow.

-Árabe- contestó la niña –Me lo enseñó mi abuela que vivió en Siria por muchos años-

-Mi pequeña Samira, me siento tan feliz de volverte a ver... – y después siguió una larga charla en árabe, que ninguno de los cinco pudo entender.

-Disculpa que las interrumpa- dijo Danny después de varios minutos de no entender de lo que hablaban –Pero ahora que se han reencontrado¿qué piensan hacer?-

-Es mi obligación el cuidar de ella en esta vida- dijo la genio fantasma –Por lo que no pude hacer en la otra-

-¿Te vienes a vivir conmigo?- le preguntó Samira, feliz -¡Siempre quise tener un fantasma en la casa!-

Desirée sonrió, y al ver a Drarko cambió la expresión, como si le extrañara el verlo allí.

-Entonces¿te irás de Amity Park y de la Zona Fantasma?- preguntó Sam, con Vlad-gato en los brazos.

-Así es- contestó la fantasma.

-¡Vamos a jugar juntas!- dijo Samira –Y me puedes contar cómo es el desierto. ¡Quiero ir al Sahara algún día!-

-Espera, querida. Tengo que cumplir una promesa- miró a Danny -¿Qué es lo que deseas?-

-¿Yo?- el muchacho estaba confundido. Pero después recordó de lo que hablaba la genio –Oh, no es necesario... –

-¿Cómo que no es necesario?- chilló Vlad-gato -¿Y qué hay de mí?-

-¿Duque¿Puedes hablar?-

-Era una persona antes de ser un gato y quiero volver a ser persona- dijo Vlad, con su mejor cara y voz de inocencia.

-Si lo pides de forma amable... - dijo Danny, y Vlad lo miró feo –Sabes que no es un abuso el pedirte que te comportes como el adulto civilizado que eres, Vlad-

-Querido Daniel¿serías tan amable de solicitarle a la señorita Desirée que me devuelva a mi forma humana con todas mis habilidades incluidas?- lo dijo despacio, intentando no apretar los dientes. Pero después miró a Drarko y pasó de estar enojado a expectante.

-Eso ya es un progreso- dijo el mitad fantasma más joven –Desirée, si fueras tan amable, deseo que Vlad vuelva a su forma humana con todas sus habilidades incluidas- Vlad-gato saltó de los brazos de Sam al piso, frente a la fantasma.

-Así lo deseaste y así será- dijo la genio, envolviendo al felino con sus polvos mágicos, sin dejar ver lo que sucedía dentro de la nube verde.

Cuando la nube se despejó pudieron ver a Vlad, ésta vez humano, en pijama. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Danny fue que era de color escarlata con siluetas de murciélagos. Agradeció el que hubiese aparecido vestido, aunque estaba descalzo, y no sólo por respeto a la intimidad de Vlad o por pudor.

-¡Ahora a casa!- dijo Samira, saltando a los brazos de Desirée después de mirar por un largo rato a Vlad-humano -¡Adiós, Duque!- dijo alegre, agitando la mano hacia él.

-Adiós, muchachita- dijo Vlad, haciendo lo mismo pero más calmado.

-¡Deseo que ambas estemos en casa!- dijo la niña, y las dos desaparecieron en una nube verde.

-Yo también me retiro- dijo Vlad, volteando a los jóvenes. No vio ni rastro de intenciones de burlarse de él por haber sido convertido en gato –Has madurado, Daniel-

-¿Ves? Todo es posible- respondió el aludido, con una sonrisa que no era de burla.

Hubo un largo silencio, en el que Vlad miró a Drarko, quien le devolvía la mirada. Después el adulto volvió a mirar a Danny.

-Gracias-

Se transformó en Plasmius y entró al portal.

-Eso hay que anotarlo en el calendario, viejo- dijo Tucker, cerrando el portal fantasma –Vlad dándote las gracias sinceras por algo que hiciste por él-

-Parece que no sólo los que estamos en éste lugar han madurado- dijo Drarko, mirando a Danny.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- le susurró el moreno a Sam, quien se limitó a sacar su celular.

.-.

Devueltas las joyas de la tía de Drarko a su lugar correspondiente, Sam y Tucker se despidieron y volvieron a sus casas. Danny no tenía ganas de volver a su casa, y avisó que se quedaba en casa de Drarko. Les dio a sus padres la dirección y, después de inventar una buena historia acerca de por qué estaba ahí a medianoche, colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia el gótico.

-¿Quieres cenar?- le preguntó Drarko –Estaba pensando en hacer un ramen de medianoche antes de todo esto. Y no te preocupes por mi tía Aviva; salió de viaje de negocios y llegará mañana al mediodía-

-¿Ramen?- preguntó Danny con una ceja alzada -¿Ésa sopa japonesa?-

-En realidad proviene de China, pero se trasladó a Japón y se hizo tan popular que cada región tiene su propia variante, por lo que es la comida más conocida en ése país-

-¿Y el sushi?-

-Es muy caro para hacerlo todos los días, y lleva más tiempo- se dirigió a la cocina y Danny lo siguió –Básicamente son fideos en caldo-

-Bueno- dijo el otro, alcanzándolo y tomándolo de la mano –Me gustaría probar algo nuevo- al ver el rostro de Drarko apreció recordar algo -¿Cómo se llama ésa otra forma tuya?-

-¿El muchacho pálido con pelo largo y negro?- Danny asintió –Ésa es otra de mis formas de manifestación, en la que mis habilidades son más fuertes. Es algo similar con tu Danny Phantom y tú, pero yo no soy un mitad fantasma-

-No me importa- le dio un besito en los labios –No puedo creer que haya caído presa de los celos... Aunque después del beso que me diste cuando dijiste que sabías lo de Phantom... -

-Ahora que aclaramos todo podemos vivir más tranquilos- ya habían llegado a la cocina, y Drarko estaba sacando algunos elementos para cocinar -¿Puedes traerme los fideos del armario? Y también necesitaría cuatro rabanitos de la canasta, una zanahoria grande y un poco de perejil-

-Ok- dijo Danny y fue al armario de madera que estaba contra una pared. Después de buscar en el segundo estante encontró los fideos, y luego fue a buscar las verduras, cerrando el armario.

Le parecía divertido cocinar con Drarko, y más todavía con los delantales verdes que tenían que usar. Si bien nunca había intentado dominar la cocina, el tener al gótico con él lo hacía interesante. Drarko le pidió que lavara y pelara las verduras, mientras él preparaba el caldo y cortaba las verduras que ya estaban lavadas y peladas, perejil incluido. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Danny fue cortaba las verduras con forma de flores o estrellas de muchas puntas. Echó las verduras al caldo y, luego de unos minutos, en el que tendieron la mesa de la cocina para ellos dos, puso a cocinar, en la misma olla, los fideos.

-Eh... ¿comemos con palitos?- preguntó Danny.

-Sólo si quieres- dijo Drarko, sonriendo –tenemos cubiertos occidentales, si los prefieres-

-Sí, prefiero ésos. ¿Por lo general comes con palitos?-

-A veces, sí, aunque mi tía prefiere los cubiertos y en la escuela no hay palitos chinos, o hashis, como le dicen los japoneses-

-Oh- dijo Danny, y se sacó el delantal, colgándolo de un gancho de la pared, cerca de la cocina en donde hervía la sopa. Cuando Drarko hizo lo mismo, volvió a hablar -¿De dónde sabes tanto? Es decir- dijo, al ver la mirada interrogante del gótico –sabes cocinar y mucho sobre Asia, leyendas, teorías espiritistas y muchas otras cosas que yo ni sospechaba-

-Algunas las leí, otras las aprendí en casa, otras con otros seres y otras en la... institución a la que me enviaron cuando era más chico-

-¿A qué escuela ibas antes?-

-No era una escuela... sino un instituto- no parecía cómodo.

-¿Ya está listo el ramen?- preguntó Danny, notándolo y cambiando el tema.

.-.

El ramen tenía un sabor distinto a lo que esperaba, y más con las rodajas de zanahoria y rabanito. Drarko la sirvió en tazones de cerámica, que les calentaban las manos sin quemarlos, y Danny repitió. De tanto en tanto se daban un beso, limpiando los restos de ramen de los labios del otro.

Y Danny se sentía feliz.

Estar así, con una persona que entendiera sus dos lados, en algo tan simple como compartir una comida hecha por ambos. Nunca había estado en una situación como esa antes, por más que varias veces había comido en las casas de Sam y Tucker. Estar con Drarko se sentía diferente. Se sentía bien, y más feliz de lo que su memoria podía recordar. El sólo hecho de verlo comer, inclinando el tazón sobre sus labios con las dos manos sosteniendo el recipiente, recto y suave a la vez, era casi hipnótico.

Ahora que lo veía así, si se ponía un vestido y algo de relleno en el busto podía pasar como una chica...

-¿Pasa algo, Danny?- preguntó Drarko al oírlo reír.

-Me siento feliz- respondió el otro, tomándole la mano –Estuve en varias situaciones con diversas personas, en momentos que a la mayoría de la gente les parecerían felices, pero ahora, al estar así contigo, me siento de verdad feliz- el gótico sonrió –Y recuerdo que Samira te llamó "mi novia" y pensaba que si te ponías un vestido y algo de relleno en el busto, podrías pasar por una chica-

-¿Porque sé cocinar?-

-Por eso también. Eres muy buen cocinero-

-Pues bien, me vas a ayudar a lavar los platos, entonces- dijo Drarko, con fingido enojo.

-Como ordene, señor- dijo Danny, simulando un saludo militar. Terminó su segundo tazón de ramen y dejó escapar un suspiro –Delicioso. Comería más si tuviera otro estómago-

-Ahora sólo faltaría que tú me cocinaras algo a mí- dijo Drarko, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

-No sé cocinar, es la triste verdad- Danny simuló un puchero.

-Pues entonces mañana te tocará hacer el desayuno-

-¿Desayuno?-

-Pues, es la una de la mañana y la dijiste a tus padres que te quedabas en casa¿o no? Así que mañana te toca hacer el desayuno para los dos-

-Bueno, pero después no te quejes-

.-.

Drarko no se había separado de su libro en toda la noche; lo había dejado en una mesada, lejos del fuego de la cocina, lejos de donde prepararon la comida, y también lejos de la pileta en donde lavaron los platos. Drarko le dio un cepillo de dientes, un pijama negro y un par de pantuflas rojas a Danny y lo dejó asearse en el baño del primer piso, en donde estaban las habitaciones. Cuando terminó de usar el baño, le avisó a Drarko, dándole un besito en los labios al pasar cerca.

Era la primera vez que estaba en la habitación del gótico y miró a todos lados, con curiosidad. No era muy grande, debía tener sólo tres por cuatro metros, y había pocas cosas. Además de la cama estaba la mesa de luz, un velador junto al reloj despertador –no era de los eléctricos, sino uno antiguo con dos campanas arriba, notó Danny-, una mesa con sus libros de la escuela y una computadora portátil cerrada; un armario pequeño y una biblioteca ocupaban la pared más larga, y la biblioteca ocupaba un cuarto de la misma.

Había muchos libros con símbolos extraños, y a la luz del velador, sacó algunos que le parecieron más interesantes. Porque todos los libros parecían interesantes, y Danny se decidió por los que le eran más irresistibles. Reconoció algunos de los que Drarko había llevado a su casa, pero también había otros, escritos en idiomas diferentes. Reconoció la escritura francesa, rusa y árabe, pero no pudo leer ninguno de los libros, y menos los que estaban en idiomas desconocidos para él. Estaba revisando uno en lo que parecía japonés, con ilustraciones de Onis, demonios japoneses (eso sí lo sabía), cuando entró Drarko, con un pijama escarlata.

-¿Te gusta mi biblioteca?- preguntó el gótico, entrando en su habitación con el rumor suave de sus pantuflas sobre el piso de madera.

-Tienes muchos libros en dialectos extraños- dijo Danny -¿Entiendes todos estos idiomas?-

-Algunos me cuestan, pero otros los aprendí rápido, gracias a las ayudas que tuve. El que más rápido me aprendí fue el chino-

-¿De dónde saliste, Drarko?- le preguntó Danny, después de levantarse, abrazarlo y darle un largo beso en la boca –Eres un ser muy extraño y especial-

-¿Tanto como un mitad-fantasma con padres cazafantasmas?-

-Más aún-

-Salí de mi madre, creo-

Danny se rió, pero Drarko ni siquiera sonrió.

-¿En dónde dormiré?- le preguntó Danny, notando que la cama era de una plaza.

-Conmigo, si no te molesta-

-¿En serio?-

-Si prefieres, me voy a dormir al sillón de la sala-

-Noooooo, te quedas conmigo- dijo Danny, empujándolo contra su cuerpo.

-Como quieras- la sonrisa volvió al rostro de Drarko y Danny lo besó de nuevo.

.-.

La cama era de una plaza y tuvieron que dormir abrazados, cosa que no le molestó a ninguno de los dos. Danny nunca había pasado toda la noche así con otra persona, y la nueva experiencia le gustaba. Drarko olía bien, aunque no como las personas que conocía. Era una fragancia suave, imperceptible si no se estaba tan cerca como ahora. Estaban de costado y la nariz de Danny estaba a centímetros del rostro de Drarko.

Le sorprendió que su aliento fantasmal se activara, y se volvió intangible para levantarse sin molestar a Drarko, quien dormía con un sueño profundo. Invisible, miró hacia todos lados dela habitación, recorrió toda la casa y al final miró en los alrededores, pero no encontró ningún fantasma. Al volver a entrar a la habitación de Drarko, notó que los postigos de la ventana estaban abiertos.

Los cerró despacio, intentando no hacer ruido, y volvió a la cama. Su aliento fantasmal seguía activado, pero no había fantasmas en los alrededores. Sólo Drarko, quien ahora había vuelto a tener la piel blanca como la nieve y el pelo oscuro y suave como la seda.

Danny se sorprendió. Vio cómo el pelo del gótico comenzaba a crecer en forma pareja, y se dio cuenta que el cambio había activado su sentido fantasmal. Había sido tan gradual que sólo ahora, cuando el pelo empezó a recorrer el piso, se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado. Drarko no era mitad fantasma ni fantasma. Danny lo sabía bien. Pero éste estado del gótico activaba sus sentidos.

Pero ahora no iba a despertarlo. Pasó un brazo sobre el torso de Drarko y, sin darle atención al pelo –que se sentía como seda porque empezaba a rodearlo- cerró los ojos.

.-.

Dorian estaba que echaba chispas.

Sentado sobre el techo frente a la casa en donde los dos chicos dormían, tenía que contenerse para no echarse sobre el postigo y empezar a destrozarlo. ¡¡¡Ése muchacho fantasma estaba con **su** Drarko¡Y tenía el desparpajo de dormir en la misma cama que él¡¿Cómo podía osar hacer eso, si Drarko era suyo¿Acaso se pensaba que con eso iba a dejarlo tranquilo, para que siguiera con su vida de mitad fantasma¡No señor!

Y menos ahora que conocía la identidad de Danny Phantom...

Sabía en dónde vivía el muchacho, porque lo había visto con Drarko. En principio pensó que eran sólo amigos, como con la chica gótica o el moreno, pero ahora que se había atrevido a tocar a su Drarko, lo iba a lamentar. Y recuperaría a Drarko a cualquier precio, con ayuda externas si así lo necesitaba.

Freakshow no había sido del todo inútil; si bien Dorian no había llegado a salvar a su Drarko, le hizo ver qué otras actividades tenían el nuevo grupito de amigos. Y quién era Danny Phantom. Y si bien el humano no le servía por el momento, sí le servirían a quiénes iba a atraer.

Sonriendo con maldad, desapareció.

.-.

.-.

-

En memoria de Abril Radilla.

-

Este capítulo lo escribí casi entero en una sola noche, con las cajas de la mudanza al lado. Y el resto un par de días después, en la nueva casa, con los aviones pasando delante de mi ventana (ahora vivo frente a la base aérea) Tengo pieza propia y balcón, y ya nos instalamos.

En teoría las escenas entre Danny y Drarko no iban a aparecer, pero surgieron en mi mente y aquí están. Y las pulí un día después, con una nueva idea acerca de qué papel va a cumplir cierto personaje en la historia.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	7. Capítulo 7

.-.

Akki

.-.

.-.

Cuando Danny despertó, Drarko lo estaba mirando. Había vuelto a su forma "humana" y lo miraba divertido, en silencio. Danny le dio un besito en los labios.

-Buenos días, Drarko-

-Buenos días, Danny. ¿Dormiste bien?-

-Como nunca antes- y miró al gótico -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- el otro asintió -¿Sabes que tu cuerpo cambia cuando duermes?-

-Oh, sí, debí haberte advertido. Es mi forma de Acuoso, y aparece cada vez que estoy dormido o inconsciente. De ésa forma nadie puede lastimarme-

-¿Pensabas que iba a lastimarte?- preguntó un sorprendido Danny, incorporándose.

-Oh, no, claro que no- Drarko lo siguió, abrazándole el torso y recostando su cabeza en el pecho del otro –Es sólo que hay algunas personas que no me quieren mucho y... ésa forma los repele. ¿Pudiste dormir bien?-

-Tu pelo era como seda- le tocó el pelo al gótico, notando que había vuelto a su composición y largo normales –Además olías bien, así que no tuve problemas para dormir- hizo una pausa –Activaste mi sentido fantasmal-

-A veces pasa, pero te repito que no soy un fantasma ni un mitad fantasma- Drarko sonrió, levantando la cabeza para verlo a la cara.

-¿Qué eres, Drarko?-

-Un Acuoso-

-¿Y qué es un Acuoso?-

-Te lo digo en el desayuno¿vienes?- preguntó, bajando los pies al piso y poniéndose las pantuflas.

-Por supuesto- dijo Danny.

.-.

-¿Así que Vlad Masters-Plasmius es el alcalde de Amity Park?- preguntó Drarko, cuando ambos ya estaban vestidos y en la cocina.

-Sí, aunque no fue muy honesto en las elecciones... – Danny puso la tetera sobre el fuego y sacó la azucarera de un estante –Y acababa de tomarse unas vacaciones, y le pasó lo que ya sabemos. Estaba en su casa de Wisconsin, donde tiene un portal fantasma como el del laboratorio de mis padres-

-Creo que serán unas memorables vacaciones- Drarko sacó la leche en polvo y puso el pan en la tostadora -¿Quieres mermelada o queso?-

-Queso- dijo Danny, y le dio un besito en los labios –Ya tengo suficiente dulzura aquí-

Drarko sonrió y fue a buscarlo a la heladera. Cuando hirvió el agua, Danny apagó el fuego y vertió el agua en las tazas, con un saquito de té cada una. Las llevó a la mesa, en donde Drarko ya había puesto las tostadas, el queso y la leche. Danny llevó el azúcar y empezaron a desayunar.

-Bien, ahora dime qué es eso de "Acuoso"- dijo Danny, después de unos momentos de silencio en el que empezaron a comer.

-A ver... - Drarko tomó un sorbo de su té, pensativo -¿Sabes cómo se conoce a los fantasmas en la cultura china?-

-Creo saber algo, pero no mucho-

-Bien, en la cultura china los seres están divididos en cinco grupos, uno por cada elemento; Madera, Fuego, Tierra, Metal y Agua. Cada uno tiene características que distinguen a los seres que integran cada grupo. A los vampiros, los fantasmas, los seres literales de Agua (como sirenas o ninfas) por ejemplo, son hijos e hijas del Agua. Pero hay otra categoría que _puede_ crear Hijas ó Hijos del Agua, aunque no siempre en sentido literal. Son seres que, por diversas razones, están en un nivel... superior, si se quiere, a los Hijos e Hijas del Elemento-

-¿O sea que puedes crear y manipular fantasmas y vampiros y sirenas?- preguntó Danny, atónito.

-En teoría, sí, aunque nunca lo he intentado. Prefiero hacer que los fantasmas encuentren su camino, y ésa es una de las razones por las que vine a Amity Park- tomó un sorbo de su té –Además, mi tía Aviva es una oveja negra, al igual que yo, y no tenía nada que perder al alejarme de la casa principal-

-¿No te llevabas bien con tu familia?-

-Digamos que no están muy contentos de tenerme en la casa. Ni siquiera sé... – y se interrumpió.

-¿Me pasas el queso?- preguntó Danny, notando la expresión vacía de Drarko. Supo que había tocado un punto sensible y que mejor era no ahondar en la cuestión.

-Algún día lo vas a saber- le dijo Drarko, alcanzándole el plato.

.-.

Después de unas horas, en las que limpiaron todo lo que habían usado, jugaron cartas y hablaron de muchas cosas, Danny se despidió. Drarko había recibido una llamada de su tía, diciéndole que todo había salido bien y que empezara a cocinar cuanto antes. Danny le dio un profundo beso y se fue caminando, todavía pensando en todo lo que había averiguado en una sola noche.

Y entonces los vio.

Sentados en un bar, con sus trajes blancos, estaban unos viejos conocidos. Los Hombres de Blanco, con sus audífonos en el oído y sus anteojos negros, estaban almorzando en un restaurante con terraza al aire libre. Danny reconoció a los mismos que había enfrentado antes, cuando había venido Gregor-Elliot. Frunció el ceño, recordando todos los problemas y malentendidos que habían acarreado.

Freakshow estaba en manos de los Hombres de Blanco, y ahora que lo pensaba, era esperable que volvieran a llevárselo. Pero el verlos allí, tan a la vista, le daba mala espina. Quizás querían asegurarse que todos los fantasmas, que habían estado bajo el control de Freakshow, no iban a causar daños; o quizás iban a investigar, para saber bien _quiénes_ lo habían capturado. El tren había pasado por varias localidades, según pudo deducir, y los objetos robados habían sido devueltos en cada una, o a eso iban. ¿Y si les había robado algo a los Hombres de Blanco?

Caminó sin cambiar el ritmo de sus pasos hasta que los dos hombres salieron de su campo visual. Los siguió a través del reflejo de las vidrieras y ventanas, intentando parecer un ciudadano normal, viendo vidrieras varias. Recordó cuando habían ido a su casa, preguntando por le chico fantasma. Habían dicho que él era muy púber para serlo, pero no quería darles motivos para que pensaran lo contrario.

¿Y el vampiro? Quizás habían venido por él, o quizás había más cosas extrañas de las que aún no se había dado cuenta. Como fuera, iba a andar con más cuidado en adelante.

.-.

-Vaya, esto es inesperado- dijo Drarko.

-Lo se, pero es que no pude dejar de notar tus grandes habilidades- dijo Vlad Masters, alcalde de Amity Park, en su despacho, al cual había llamado al gótico ésa misma mañana. Había vuelto de sus vacaciones renovado, y tenía mucha energía e ideas en mente –Y ya que Danny es algo reacio a recibir mi tutela, pensé que sería una gran oportunidad el que te enseñe a ti-

-Señor alcalde Masters¿por qué piensa que yo seré un buen alumno suyo?- preguntó Drarko, después de unos momentos –Sé algunos de sus objetivos y no estoy de acuerdo con algunos de ellos-

-Eso se arreglará con el tiempo- dijo el adulto, con su mejor sonrisa –Y con el tiempo Danny verá que no soy tan malo como me pinta, y seremos un grupo feliz, con habilidades refinadas y pulidas-

-¿Qué planea hacer con sus habilidades, señor alcalde Masters?- le preguntó, mirándolo fijo. Vlad sintió cómo un escalofrío lo recorría al ver ésos profundos ojos rojos –Sé de algunas de sus acciones antes de ser alcalde, y por diversos medios. ¿Acaso oyó hablar sobre mí?-

-El ver cómo manejaste la situación con Freakshow fue más que suficiente. Además, eres buen alumno y aprendes rápido. ¿A qué escuela fuiste antes?-

-Fui autodidacta, y luego me enviaron a un instituto especializado-

Vlad notó la mesura de la respuesta.

-Oh¡aún mejor! Pocas personas tienen ésos conocimientos adquiridos por mérito propio. Tendrías un brillante futuro, y podríamos ser tutor y pupilo, no sólo como, digamos, "seres especiales", sino en la vida pública-

Silencio.

-¿Ha hecho... averiguaciones sobre mí, señor alcalde Masters?-

-Sólo algunas para saber más de ti, y me gustó lo que encontré-

Drarko cerró los ojos, pesando. Sabía lo que el adulto estaba infiriendo, y era una gran tentación. No tanto por lo material, sino por lo afectivo. Danny le había dicho que Vlad, en principio, le había ofrecido abandonar a su padre, tomándolo a él como progenitor. Pero Danny se había negado y desde entonces habían sido enemigos... Excepto en las ocasiones en que luchaban juntos.

-Señor alcalde Masters, es algo muy grande lo que me está ofreciendo-

-Es que hay pocas personas tan especiales como tú, y te lo mereces-

Drarko pareció sorprenderse y no habló por unos momentos, lo cual también asombró al adulto. Pero después retomó la palabra.

-Pero no puedo aceptarlo. Hay ciertos asuntos familiares y de otras índoles que tengo que solucionar, y, al menos en el estado actual de la situación, no puedo aceptar su oferta-

-La oferta estará ahí siempre que quieras- dijo Vlad, recobrando la compostura –Cuando soluciones tus asuntos, podrás venir y podremos aprender muchas cosas-

-No se trata solo de mi, sino de usted- dijo el gótico, con voz firme –Sé quién es, y qué ha hecho, y no es el camino que yo querría seguir-

-Yo también pensaba eso a tu edad- sonrió Vlad.

-Puedo ver hacia dónde va, y si bien el destino cambia a cada acción, la gran parte de las suyas lo está guiando a un mismo punto. Si no cambia su actitud, señor alcalde Masters, nunca será amado de verdad-

Silencio.

-Muchacho¿cómo puedes saberlo?- le preguntó, sonriendo con afabilidad. Sí, era un gran actor. Por dentro se debatía entre la curiosidad y algo que no quería admitirse como angustia.

-Lo sé tal y como usted utiliza sus habilidades especiales-

Silencio.

-Lamento que esta reunión no haya resultado como pensó, y espero que algún día podamos entendernos mejor- dijo Drakro, levantándose y haciéndole una reverencia. Vlad ya no sonreía –Adiós, señor alcalde Masters- dijo el gótico, y salió de la oficina.

.-.

Ésa noche, como sospechaba, los Hombres de Blanco patrullaban la ciudad. Le avisó a Drarko de su presencia y le pidió que no usase sus poderes, por si las dudas. Los fantasmas también estaban alertas, porque si bien sintió algunas presencias, eran de fantasmas pequeños, o del Fantasma de las Cajas; y ninguno tenía la mas mínima gana de hacerse notar.

Danny tampoco, y ni siquiera llevó un Termo Fentom. Ésa noche no iba a luchar contra fantasmas, y los fantasmas también acataron la tregua. Así que Danny Phantom se dedicó a seguir a la nave voladora delos Hombres de Blanco, invisible, intangible y silencioso, para asegurarse que no hubiera problemas.

Cuando eran más de las tres de la mañana –y gracias a la Diosa que no había clases el día siguiente- los Hombres de Blanco parecieron darse por convencidos y volvieron a su guarida, uno de los hoteles de Amity Park usados por turistas. Danny, algo cansado pero sintiendo un gran alivio, dio media vuelta y decidió volver a su casa.

O eso intentó.

Sintió cómo una energía lo tomaba del tobillo y lo arrastraba hacia un callejón, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad. No sentía la presencia de ningún fantasma, pero recordó de pronto quién podía ser.

-Podrías haberme llamado por mi nombre- dijo Danny, cuando vio al vampiro.

-Prefiero el silencio para esto- dijo el otro, haciendo que las sombras volvieran a su estado normal.

-¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?- preguntó Danny Phantom, con verdadera curiosidad.

-Los Hombres de Blanco no sólo buscan fantasmas, y están planeando algo grande- dijo el vampiro, mirándolo fijo. Danny sentía como si ésos ojos lo atravesaran –Ya se llevaron a Freakshow, pero no se van a ir tan rápido-

-¿Y por qué me lo dices...¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Danny, recordando que no sabía su nombre.

-Soy Gary, y tú eres Danny Phantom- dijo el vampiro.

-Bien, Gary, me sorprendió el haberte conocido- hizo una pausa y suspiró –Ahora vamos de nuevo. ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto¿Acaso crees que van a empezar a ir tras vampiros y otros seres?-

-Ya lo hacen, y no sólo hay fantasmas en Amity Park-

-¿Y vampiros?-

-Estoy sólo de paso-

-Si te pregunto por qué motivos¿me vas a decir la verdad?-

-No-

-Ok- pausa -¿Qué propones entonces?-

-Yo ya me voy, pero sé que van a seguir haciendo cosas como esta. Ahora los Hombres de Blanco están planeando un superradar de fantasmas y otros seres no humanos, o no del todo humanos, y van a activarla mañana en la noche-

-¿Mañana en la noche?-

-Así es. Yo me estoy por ir ahora, pero quería avisarte porque, quizás, vuelva a esta ciudad en el futuro, y quiero hacerlo tranquilo. Y, de paso, tú podrás seguir con tu... Lo que sea que hagan los héroes sub 18-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Lo he oído y he visto cómo ayer, en el medio de la noche, bajaban algunos aparatos en un edificio abandonado cerca de la secundaria... Casper, creo que se llama. Sólo vine a avisarte. Ahora, me voy-

-Eh.. gracias- dijo Danny, viendo cómo Gary extendía sus alas y empezaba a volar.

El vampiro se dio vuelta, lo saludó con la mano, dándole una sonrisita, y desapareció.

.-.

-No puedo creerlo- le dijo Danny, ésa misma tarde, cuando Drarko les contó a los tres lo que había pasado en el despacho del alcalde.

-Sabíamos que Vlad buscaba aliados fuertes, pero le está fallando un poco el criterio- dijo Sam, sentada en el sillón de la sala de la casa Fentom, en donde habían ido a ver unas películas en DVD.

-Mira que creer que ibas a ser su aliado. Viejo, algo anda mal, y no hablo de su cerebro- dijo Tucker, agarrando algo de pochoclo de un tazón en el centro de la mesa.

-Quizás empiece a ver que ha actuado mal, y quiera enmendarse- dijo el gótico –Ha cambiado algo que no es visible, pero ahí está-

-No lo creo- dijo Danny, con cara de fastidio –No sería la primera vez que manipule los hechos para su beneficio, y más sabiendo de quién se trata-

-Al menos ahora sabe que no estás de su lado, y eso es bueno- dijo el moreno.

-Más que de su lado, me parece que va a salir del suyo por voluntad propia- dijo el gótico, tomando un trago de jugo de naranja. Hizo una pausa –Creo que siente con más intensidad por ti que por tu madre, Danny-

Silencio.

-Si no fuera Vlad, te diría que me diste una idea ideal para un fanfic- dijo Sam, rompiendo el silencio.

-Ah, no, eso de adulto-menor no me gusta- dijo Tucker, cruzándose de brazos.

-No me refiero a eso- dijo el gótico –Me refiero a que se ha dado cuenta que, si tuviera que elegir, te elegiría a ti en vez de a tu madre-

-¿Va a dejar de intentar conquistarla?- preguntó Danny, sorprendido.

-Veamos, desde que lo conocemos, ha intentado, cada vez menos, acercarse a tu madre- dijo Tucker, frotándose la barbilla –Pero no pierde oportunidad de acercarse a ti, y eso es algo que no puedes negar-

Danny abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Ahora que lo pienso, las últimas veces que hemos estado frente a frente insulta más a tu padre de lo que alaba a tu madre- dijo la gótica.

-¿Quieren decir que dejará su obsesión por ella?- preguntó el chico fantasma, esperanzado.

-Creo que ya entendió que no la va a conseguir, incluso si tu padre no estuviera- dijo Drarko, tomándole la mano –Empieza a notar que te está perdiendo, y que eres valioso para él también- le sonrió.

-Dios te oiga, Drarko- dijo Danny.

-De hecho creo en una Diosa, más semejante a lo los wiccanos que a lo cristianos-

-¿Por eso eres vegetariano?- preguntó Tucker.

-¿Sabes quiénes son los wiccanos?- preguntó Sam, asombrada.

-Así es, y sé que parte de su filosofía religiosa es el de ser vegetarianos, y que es una religión femenina, creo que la única en vigencia hoy en día-

-No soy wiccano, pero creo que tiene muchas razón en algunas cosas- dijo Drarko.

-¿Eres de alguna religión?- preguntó Danny, curioso.

-No, pero todas tienen algo de verdad- dijo el gótico.

.-.

.-.

**Zaeta Ketchum**: bueno, espero que te siga gustando, y como Danny siempre le dice a Vlad que se consiga un gato, me pareció buena idea hacerlo. Y con respecto a Dorian, ya oirás más de él. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, chica.

**bianca phantom**: y más sabiendo que Dorian es MUY posesivo. Espero que ya se haya aclarado la relación entre Samira y Desirée. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shady10**: tarde pero seguro, y no era mi intención el hacer idiota a Danny. Tucker se hace, pero hasta el momento no es (lo que no quiere decir que no se "cambie" por un rato...) Gracias por tu apoyo.

**EDantes**: y aún no termina, es una punta del iceberg. Además, nunca había usado a Freakshow antes, y encajaba muy bien en la historia.

**Amazona Verde**: actualizo cada semana, si no hay inconvenientes mayores (mudanzas, exámenes finales, viajes, etc.), tanto traducciones como fics propios. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Poco y nada tengo que decir, excepto que ansió ver un trío entre Danny, Drarko y Tucker XD. U otro muchacho, como Elijah –otro de mi PO- y con Sam filmando toda la acción.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	8. Capítulo 8

.-.

Akki

.-.

.-.

-La regla del yaoi dice que deberíamos haber tenido sexo la primera noche que durmiéramos juntos- le dijo Danny a Drarko, ésa misma noche, en la habitación del primero. Estaban sentados en el piso, ultimando los detalles de una tarea extraescolar.

-¿Y esta te parece una clásica historia yaoi?- le preguntó el gótico.

-No. Además, no quiero algo tan vacío como sólo sexo. Prefiero algo... "menos vacío"-

-¿Entonces ves la mitad vacía del vaso?-

-¿Prefieres que diga "más lleno"?-

-Suena raro-

-Sep- pausa -¿Te hubiera gustado?-

-Me gustaría- Drarko sonrió –Pero en ése momento no teníamos lo necesario y no estábamos preparados-

-Drarko, ninguno de nosotros es virgen, y no tengo problemas en tener relaciones con otro chico-

-Ya lo sé, pero me refiero a otras cosas. No teníamos lubricante ni preservativos, y tampoco habíamos discutido las posiciones-

-¿Te refieres al seme y al uke?- el otro asintió -¿Alguna preferencia?-

-Sam me dijo que, cuando estaban por verme, hablaron algo de eso. ¿Te dijo lo que pensó antes de echarse a reír?-

-No lo recuerdo-

-Dijo que, entre tú y Tucker, no podía decidirse quién era el más uke-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, y al verte así, tan adorable y delicioso, se entiende-

-¿O sea que al ser adorable soy uke?-

-A menos que encuentres alguien más adorable-

-¿Cómo tú?-

-¿Me encuentras adorable?-

-No, pero igual me gustas- se dieron un beso –Entonces¿qué posición te gustaría?-

-La de uke. No me veo como seme-

-¿Y a mí me ves como seme?-

-A menos que te gusten los tríos, sí-

-¿Trío¿Trío con quién?-

-Bueno, he visto que varios chicos nos miran... Y Dash parece celoso que estemos tan cerca el uno del otro-

-¿Con Dash¡Jamás!-

-Deberías saberlo, Danny. No sólo las chicas te miran. Y no sólo como _crees_ que te miran-

-Que miren, pero que no toquen- apartó la tarea, ya terminada, y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, poniendo una mano sobre la nuca del gótico –No me gusta la idea del trío, porque no me imagino el estar con otra persona. Y si fuera sólo sexo... No creo que me sentiría tan bien-

-Entonces tendríamos que empezar los dos solitos- se dieron un largo beso –Y se pueden hacer muchas cosas sin necesidad de preservativos o lubricante-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Danny, con voz traviesa -¿Cómo cuáles?-

-No sé si te gustaría saberlo... Tus padres están abajo-

-En el laboratorio- dijo el otro –Pueden pasarse horas sin subir a la casa cuando están enfrascados en sus inventos o en cualquier cosa relacionada con fantasmas-

-¿Sabes de algunos juegos?-

-Algo, Paulina sabía algunas cosas-

-¿Así que la hiciste llegar al orgasmo en tu primera vez?- sonrió Drarko.

-Ella sola se había hecho la película y estaba muy excitada- respondió Danny -Creo que llegó al orgasmo, más que por mi técnica, por ver cumplida su propia fantasía-

-Bueeeeeno, pero ahora estás con otra persona- se acercó más, y dejó que la mano de Danny explorara su espalda, bajo la camisa -¿Qué te gustaría para empezar?-

-Algo de exploración, al menos con las manos, si te parece bien-

-¿Sólo eso?-

-Si prefieres algo más, me dices-

-¡Danny!- se escuchó la voz de Jack desde el piso de abajo -¡Hay personas importantes que quieren verte ahora!-

-¡Ya voy!- le respondió Danny, algo irritado por la inoportuna interrupción. Suponía quiénes eran.

-¿Los Hombres de Blanco?- preguntó Drarko.

-Estoy casi seguro- se acomodó la ropa –Por favor, quédate aquí arriba. No quiero que te lastimen-

-Yo podría pedirte lo mismo-

-Drarko... – pidió Danny, con ojos de perrito.

-Ok, pero si hay problemas no dudaré en ir-

.-.

Los Hombres de Blanco lo sometieron a un interrogatorio, que duró cerca de una hora. Danny no dijo nada acerca de Drarko o de Danny Phantom, y tampoco pensaba decírselo. Lo que querían saber, según pudo leer entre líneas, era qué había parado a Freakshow, aunque no lo dijeran de forma abierta. Danny dijo que sabía poco y nada, aunque había visto algunos fantasmas robando, y que todo había sido encontrado en su guarida.

Nada que no hubiese salido en los diarios.

Recordó la advertencia de Gary, ésa misma madrugada. Mañana en la noche activarían su detector, y entonces no sólo él, sino Drarko estarían al descubierto. Y otros seres de la ciudad. Cuando vio a los dos agentes atravesar la puerta de calle, se dijo que ésa misma noche iría a desactivar lo que fuera que tuvieran entre manos.

.-.

-Danny, esto es grande- le dijo Tucker, cuando Danny fue a su casa, y le contó su plan –No tengo idea si podré hacerlo¿y si Drarko viene con nosotros?-

-No. Si algo sale mal, tendremos a quién pedir ayuda- le contestó el mitad-fantasma –Además¿nunca sentiste la tentación de preguntarte qué se sentía desbaratar un plan del gobierno?-

-No sabía que fueras anarquista-

-Ese no es el tema. Sam buscó información acerca del cetro que usó Freakshow, y, al parecer, estaba en las bóvedas de los Hombres de Blanco-

-¿Lo soltaron para usarlo como excusa?-

-Si no era ésa su intención, les salió muy bien de casualidad- miró a Tucker –En verdad, necesito tus habilidades-

-¿Y si llamamos a Tecnius? Sólo por si acaso necesitamos un respaldo-

-No es gracioso-

-No era del todo en broma. Si los Hombres de Blanco logran su objetivo, ningún fantasma tendrá paz-

-Pero no hay tiempo para encontrarlo, y no confío en él-

-Dijiste que ni siquiera los fantasmas se querían hacer notar. Lo que no me dijiste es de dónde sacaste esta información-

-Me la dijo un vampiro-

-En serio, Danny-

-Es en serio, Gary se llamaba, y tenía que hacer algunas cosas en Amity Park. Como las había terminado, se fue hoy a la madrugada-

-¿Se lo contaste a Sam?-

-Sí, y ella me dijo que era un LaSombra, o algo así. Pero nos estamos yendo del tema-

-¿Estás seguro de esto, viejo?-

-Sí-

.-.

-De verdad, Danny, creo que es un lugar demasiado evidente- dijo Sam, ésa noche, por medio de sus comunicadores -¿En el viejo depósito? Nadie entra allí hace años y deberían haberlo demolido-

-Así es, allí han dejado muchas cosas extrañas, y máquinas raras- le respondió Danny Phantom, quien ya iba hacia el lugar -¿Listo, Tucker?-

-Listo- dijo el moreno, quien estaba a cuatro cuadras del lugar, esperando a Danny –Todo funcionando y preparado para la acción-

-¿Lista, Sam?-

-Lista-

-¿Listo, Drarko?-

-Cuando quieras- respondió el gótico, al lado de Sam.

-Iniciando operación de sabotaje-

.-.

Danny Phantom se elevó, invisible e intangible, revisando las posiciones de Sam y Tucker. En silencio, voló hasta el viejo depósito, en donde se habían colocado los materiales con los que se había construido una nueva ala de la escuela, protegido por un escudo de Drarko. No podría ser detectado, y cuando encontrara lo que buscaba, iría por Tucker. Gracias al gótico, el moreno sería intangible por media hora, suficiente tiempo para su plan.

Había un par de agentes de los Hombres de Blanco, haciendo guardia dentro y fuera del lugar, camuflados. En silencio, el muchacho atravesó las paredes, buscando el superradar. Se encontró con cuatro agentes vigilando una puerta, con armas listas para disparar a cualquier ser que estuviese allí sin permiso. Pasó a través de las paredes, entrando a un cuarto circular, con un par de cajas de madera, pero no había ninguna computadora o similar.

El cuarto estaba vacío.

En ése momento, Danny pensó tres cosas.

La primera, que ése no era el cuatro que buscaban.

La segunda, que podía ser una trampa.

Y la tercera, que los Hombres de Blanco parecían...

Escuchó un sollozo dentro del cuarto. Se acercó, invisible, hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido, y entonces atravesó las cajas. Detrás de las mismas había un niño, sollozando, abrazado a sus rodillas. Tenía el pelo blanco y la piel pálida.

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeño?- preguntó Danny, volviéndose visible.

El niño lo miró con dos ojos verdes y brillantes.

Y le dio un puñetazo.

Danny Phantom atravesó el cuarto, derribando la puerta con su cuerpo y cayendo sobre los cuatro agentes que la vigilaban. Parecían desconcertados, como si no entendieran lo que sucedía, y entonces vieron a Danny Phantom.

-¡Corran todos!- dijo Danny, sin decir nombres, para alertar a Tucker, Sam y Drarko, avisándoles que era una trampa y que necesitaban ayuda.

Danny se levantó e intentó volar, pero lo derribaron con cuatro rayos de energía. Y venían más agentes alertados por el ruido. Al ver a Danny Phantom empezaron a disparar, con armas mejoradas para luchar contra fantasmas. Danny logró escaparse, a duras penas, por el techo, rezando para que él y sus amigos pudiesen escapar y...

Le acertaron con un rayo, distinto a los anteriores. Era más potente que los ataques de Plasmius, y sintió cómo su transformación empezaba a desvanecerse. Intentó luchar para evitarlo. Que los Hombres de Blanco supieran quién era iba a ser el fin, y no sólo para él. Estaba muy debilitado por los ataques, y creyó sentir, antes de desmayarse, que alguien lo abrazaba.

.-.

Apenas escuchó el aviso, Drarko saltó de su lugar y se transformó. Sam lo miró, sorprendida, y el gótico se elevó, volando hacia el lugar en donde estaba Danny. La chica volvió su vista a la pantalla y rezó para que Drarko llegara a tiempo.

.-.

Llegó justo a tiempo.

Los anillos habían aparecido y empezaron a separarse, mostrando la cintura humana de Danny. Drarko lo atrapó, como Acuoso completo, cubriéndolo con las mangas del kimono y su larguísimo pelo. Hizo que una burbuja los rodeara, volviéndolos invisibles, y le tomó el pulso. Danny sólo estaba desmayado.

Se volvió hacia los agentes, localizándolos a todos y cada uno. Llamó a la niebla, que cubrió todo el lugar, haciéndoles olvidar todo lo que había pasado con Danny. Pero incluso antes parecían haber estado dormidos...

O hipnotizados.

Drarko frunció el ceño, preguntándose si sería posible. Entonces volvió su vista hacia Danny y ambos desaparecieron.

.-.

Suave.

Se sentía bien, cómodo y cálido sobre...

¿En dónde estaba?

Danny abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que ésa no era su cama, ni la de Drarko. O al menos no la que conocía. Desconcertado, se incorporó sobre la cama, preguntándose cómo había llegado allí y dónde estaban Drarko, Tucker y Sam. Recordaba haber caído en una trampa, y haberles avisado, pero después...

¿Sería una trampa de los Hombres de Blanco¿Lo estarían vigilando para ver qué hacía¿Y quién lo había atrapado? Recordaba haber sentido que alguien lo abrazaba antes de desmayarse, cuando perdía su transformación. ¿Había sido uno de los agentes, o estaba a salvo ahora?

Volvió a mirar la habitación. Parecía salida de una casa japonesa, con paredes hechas de madera y papel, y el único mueble que había, además de un armario en la pared, era una mesita a su lado, con un vaso de agua. El piso era de madera pulida, y no estaba sobre una cama, como pensó al principio, sino sobre un futon. No, de varios futons, para que no lo molestara el piso. Y no tenía su ropa, sino algo similar a un kimono verde y negro.

Se tranquilizó. El kimono le recordaba a la forma de Acuoso de Drarko, y sabía que él debía estar cerca. Agarró el vaso y tomó un sorbo, esperando que su cuerpo terminara de despertar. Mientras tanto, pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido, y creyó entrever algo, algo que estaba ahí, pero no terminaba de conectar.

Escuchó unos suaves pasos fuera de la habitación y levantó la vista. Vio una sombra conocida y dejó el vaso a un lado, antes que Drarko abriera la puerta. Tenía un kimono azul y negro y medias blancas. Sonrió, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta antes de acercarse a Danny.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?- le preguntó el gótico.

Danny le dio un besito.

-Ahora sí- le dijo y sonrieron -¿En dónde estamos?-

-En mi casa del té. Vengo aquí cuando quiero meditar-

-¿Eso no es japonés?-

-No hay razón por la cual no pueda tener costumbres japonesas-

-Ok, lo entiendo. ¿En qué lugar estamos?-

-Digamos que en un espacio creado. Aquí no hay Hombres de Blanco ni otros seres agresivos-

-¿Tú lo hiciste?-

-No lo hice solo, tuve mucha ayuda-

Danny notó que no veía el libro de Drarko.

-¿Y tu libro?- preguntó, confundido.

-Eso es parte de lo que te quiero contar-

.-.

.-.

Terminé este capítulo sobre la hora, porque tuve una semana larga y difícil. Pero aquí estoy de vuelta, con nuevas ideas para este fanic y los otros.

**Nightcathybrid**: algo de dulzura no viene mal (aunque a mí me encanta las cosas dulces, y muy dulces) Eso de un trío entre Danny, Drarko y Vlad me trajo ideas muy "sabrosas" pero no lo veo posible. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**E-Dantes**: más que competir por sus huesos, quiere a los dos para él (y no en el sentido que a las yaoistas nos gustaría) Lo de los vampiros se va a aclarar en el próximo capítulo, y Sam y Tucker van a participar más en este fanfic, porque ya encontré cómo ubicarlos. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Zaeta**** Ketchum**: ya lo vas a descubrir en el próximo capítulo. http:// es.wikipedia .org/ wiki/ Wicca - acá vas a leer algo sobre los wiccanos. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Suzume**** Yasu**: fanfics con Danny como uke hay a montones, así que decidí variar. Además, no veo a Drarko como seme, y quería darle a Danny algo más de participación. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	9. Capítulo 9

.-.

Akki

.-.

.-.

-Danny¿quién te dijo sobre los Hombres de Blanco?- le preguntó Drarko.

-Me lo dijo Gary, eh... – dudó un poco antes de seguir –un vampiro que encontré la misma noche en que apareció Vlad-gato-

-¿Un vampiro?- repitió el gótico.

-Sé que suena raro, pero... –

-No, no, no, no es eso lo que me extraña- lo interrumpió Drarko -¿Tenía alguna habilidad que te llamó la atención?-

-Sí. Dominaba las sombras con mucha facilid... ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Danny, al ver la expresión sorprendida de Drarko -¿Tan raro te parece?-

-No es eso, ya había conocido vampiros, pero... ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de un ex-novio, Dorian?-

-Sí, pero este se llamaba Gary-

-¿Él te dijo sobre los Hombres de Blanco?-

-Sí, y... – Danny entendió de repente -¿Era Dorian y nos tendió una trampa?-

-Dorian es muy celoso, Danny, y quizás al vernos, quiso... quiso hacerte daño-

-Tiene sentido- miró a Drarko –No te sientas culpable. No quisiste que esto pasara, y debí habértelo dicho antes- hizo una pausa -¿Hipnotizó a los agentes?-

-Es lo más probable. Quizás, al verlos aquí por Freakshow, se le ocurrió la idea-

-Había un niño que parecía ser un fantasma, pero mi sentido fantasmal no se activó. ¿Podría haber sido cosa de Dorian?-

-Quizás-

-¿Y Sam y Tucker?- recordó Danny de repente.

-En casa de Sam, les pedí que averiguaran algo, y eso fue hace... tres horas-

-Oh- pausa -¿Qué suceso extraordinario ha acontecido para que no tengas tu libro en las manos?-

-Este es un lugar creado por mí, y nadie puede entrar o salir sin que lo sepa. Y menos sin que lo permita. Aquí, el libro que siempre tengo conmigo está seguro, y pueden moverse con libertad-

-Estás hablando de la cartas- dijo Danny.

-Así es, las cartas pueden salir y estar en cualquier parte de éste espacio, y están seguras-

-A ver Drarko, hay una cosa que no entiendo. ¿Qué son ésas cartas, y de dónde salieron?-

-Por diversos sucesos en mi vida terminé en una situación de crisis, junto a varios vampiros en un lugar cerrado, de diferentes "ideologías". Los convertí en cartas, hasta que puedan volver a su estado anterior o a uno superior; y cada vez que uso sus poderes (cuando los llamo por su nombre), otros seres sienten la presencia de un vampiro. Y como hay gente que quiere exterminarlos, prefiero usar poco sus poderes. Aquí pueden salir de las cartas sin necesidad de prestarme sus poderes, y sin tener las restricciones que tenían antes-

-O sea,- dijo el otro, intentando resumirlo –son vampiros que ahora son cartas, y les pides prestados sus poderes cuando los llamas por su nombre- Drarko asintió –Y como hay gente que quiere hacerles daño, no salen de sus cartas, y este es su "santuario" digamos. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-

-Sí-

-¿Alguna vez viniste aquí con alguien que no fueran tus cartas?-

-No-

Silencio.

-Oh, vaya- Danny sonrió de oreja a oreja -¿Hay algún apuro en volver?-

Drarko lo miró.

-Estamos solos y sin nadie que interrumpa¿verdad?- preguntó, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Así es, mis cartas tienen habitaciones propias y nunca entran sin anunciarse¿por qué preguntas?- quiso saber Drarko, sonriendo.

-Por eso- dijo Danny y le dio un profundo beso -¿Vienes a jugar?-

.-.

-Tucker, necesito que me ayudes con esto- le dijo Sam, cuando se hubieron reunido en la casa del moreno, luego que Drarko se fuera a cuidar a Danny.

-¿Y en dónde están? Podríamos haber ayudado a cuidarlo... – preguntó Tucker, algo molesto.

-Tenemos otras cosas que hacer- le dijo la gótica –Además, Drarko no va a lastimar a Danny-

-Ok- dijo el moreno, no del todo convencido -¿Qué es eso?- preguntó, señalando un libro extraño y negro, con caracteres góticos.

-Es un libro que me prestó Drarko, por si algo sucedía. Y necesita que busquemos algo en especial, un foro de Internet-

-¿Y no te dio la dirección?-

-Ese es el tema. No tiene dirección fija, y hay que seguir algunos pasos para encontrarlo. Y saber mucho de informática, y como eres el especialista en eso... –

-Bueno- dijo Tucker, algo animado en su orgullo -¿Eso es todo?-

-No, no es todo. Tenemos que buscar información sobre... – abrió el libro en una página con un señalador - ...Dorian, un vampiro-

-¿Qué tiene de especial?-

-Es un vampiro que Drarko conoció hace un par de años, y quiere saber dónde está. Y si hay dibujos de él, porque no se le puede sacar fotos o filmarlo. Y para eso te necesito a ti, genio tecnológico-

-Abra paso, señorita- dijo Tucker, tomando el teclado de su computadora.

.-.

Despacio, Drarko dejó que Danny saboreara su boca. El gótico le sostenía con suavidad la cabeza, con ambas manos, sin forzarlo. Danny tenía una mano en su cintura y la otra en su espalda, llevándolo a un abrazo al que el gótico no tardó en unirse.

Danny le dio un profundo beso antes de dejarlo respirar, apoyando su frente contra la del otro. Deslizó una mano, que tenía en la cintura de Drarko, hasta el borde del kimono, y luego debajo. Acarició la piel de su hombro, sintiendo la tela sobre su mano, y cómo una mano del gótico bajaba hasta su cintura. Danny dejó al descubierto el hombro del otro, llenando de besos la piel descubierta. El gótico dejó escapar un suspiro y, abrazando la cintura de Danny, le dio un beso francés.

La temperatura había aumentado en la habitación. Podían sentirlo en cada toque y cada beso, aunque el kimono cubriera cada vez menos. Drarko tiró de los bordes del kimono de Danny, y pronto el muchacho-fantasma tuvo el torso desnudo. Le gustó ver la mirada del gótico, que le decía lo atractivo que era su cuerpo para él. Fue en ése momento de distracción que una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó por el rostro de Danny. Y, adelantándose con rapidez, rodeó con sus labios un pezón que había quedado descubierto. Drarko se sorprendió, perdiendo el equilibrio, y su espalda terminó contra el piso, y Danny sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo se saca esto?- preguntó Danny, después de tirar del obi (1) del kimono, sin lograr deshacerse de él.

-Así- dijo Drarko, incorporándose y tirando del moño (2) del obi. La cinta cayó al suelo, y el kimono, libre de ataduras, se deslizó hasta su cintura.

-Ven acá- dijo el otro, agarrándolo de la cintura y abrazándolo. Se fundieron en un apasionado beso, piel con piel, lengua con lengua. Danny tenía una mano en la noca de Drarko, y la otra se deslizaba por su espalda hacia zonas más al sur. Oh, sí, el trasero de Drarko se sentía tan bien como se veía. El gótico gimió ante el suave agarre de Danny.

El mitad-fantasma llevó las manos de Drarko a su espalda, poniéndolas sobre el nudo del obi, sin dejar de besarlo. En una pausa, el gótico le desató el moño y ambos quedaron en ropa interior. Danny pasó su brazo por la curvatura de la espalda de Drarko, pegando sus cuerpos, a la misma altura, y empezó a moverse.

Podían sentir el cuerpo del otro contra el propio, cálido y jadeante, ansiando más. Drarko llevó una mano por debajo de la ropa interior de Danny, tirándola hacia abajo, para tomar con la misma mano el miembro del otro. El mitad-fantasma gimió, y lanzó un jadeo cuando la mano de Drarko empezó a moverse arriba y abajo. Intentó tomar la ropa interior de Drarko, pero pronto se perdió en la placentera sensación que el gótico le estaba haciendo sentir.

Lanzó un prolongado gemido de placer cuando llegó al orgasmo, bañando con su semen la mano de Drarko, su abdomen y el propio. Recostó la cabeza sobre un hombro del gótico, y cuando se le aclararon las ideas, tomó con ambas manos la ropa interior del otro. Drarko se sorprendió, cayendo sentado, y vio cómo Danny subía hacia él, con un brillo especial en los ojos, y empezaba a masturbarlo.

-¡Danny!-

-¿Qué... no te gusta?- preguntó, entre jadeos.

-¡Sí-sigue!-

Danny le dio un beso en el cuello, moviendo su mano con más fuerza. Con su mano libre rodeó la cintura de Drarko, quien recorrí su espalda con las manos. Al tenerlo tan cerca, podía percibir cada reacción del cuerpo del gótico, y eso le gustaba. Sentía la respiración acelerada, el cuerpo transpirado, cómo se crispaba ante lo inevitable... y cómo se liberaba en su mano.

Por unos minutos, sólo se escucharon sus jadeos. Danny estaba sobre Drarko, con una mano en su cintura y la otra acariciándole la cabeza. El gótico tenía ambas manos abrazando la cintura del mitad-fantasma, y no tenía intenciones de retirarlas.

Silencio.

-Pensé que ibas a hacer otras cosas- dijo Danny al fin.

-No vayas tan rápido- respondió Drarko –Tendremos mucho tiempo para eso-

-¿Y la próxima me harás sexo oral?-

-Si te bañas antes- respondió, divertido.

-Eso va a ser interesante-

-Con los elementos adecuados, será mucho más interesante-

-Y después me vas a decir que yo estoy apurado... –

-Naaa- le dio un besito –Los dos lo estamos-

.-.

Vlad estaba frustrado.

Pocas veces en su vida se le había negado algo, en el mundo humano o en la Zona Fantasma. Veces que podía contar con los dedos de una mano. Primero, Maddie, la mujer con la que deseaba estar desde que la conoció en la universidad. Luego, Daniel, el hijo que deseaba tener, desde que conoció quién era en verdad.

Y, ahora, Drarko.

No sólo por el muchacho en sí, sino por lo que le había dicho. Al parecer, tenía más habilidades de las que pensaba, y ya tenía un adiestramiento firme. De dónde lo había adquirido, no lo sabía... aún. Pero iba a averiguarlo, porque Drarko tenía muchos secretos que no había dicho. Había logrado averiguar algunas cosas, y se sorprendió.

No figuraban sus padres, ni su lugar de nacimiento, ni registro en escuelas primarias. Era como si hubiese aparecido de la nada, y después encontró un acta de alumno de una escuela secundaria de otro estado. Drarko había empezado la escuela a los catorce años y, sin preguntas ni dificultades, había pasado sin problemas los años de escuela. Sus notas eran muy altas, pero no había ningún registro de su desempeño anterior, o notas de profesores particulares.

Ningún reporte policial, llamada de atención o similares. Casi como si hubiese permanecido oculto hasta los catorce, y entonces hubiese aparecido para el mundo. ¿Qué clase de padres tendría Drarko? Su actitud cuando estuvo hablando con él, y la que había tenido cuando era un gato, no eran comunes.

Vlad había tenido padres poco sociables, pero no malos, quienes se habían preocupado más por su educación que por su vida social. Que en paz descansaran ambos; su hijo era un empresario exitoso, y mucho más, que nunca pasaría desapercibido en ningún ámbito.

Pensó en Danni y suspiró. Ya había caído en cuenta que, si la hubiese tratado como hija en vez de sirvienta, ella lo habría amado y serían una familia... O algo muy parecido. Por más que no pudiese usar sus poderes tan seguido como Daniel, tenía sus genes. Y, después de todo, ella lo quería, al menos hasta que se enteró de lo que en verdad pensaba hacer.

¿Por qué no la había acogido? Podría haberle dado un hogar, una casa, una educación, muchas oportunidades que Danny ni siquiera soñaría con tener, y, con el tiempo, serían una familia feliz. O eso esperaba. Danni había desaparecido por más de un año, hasta la fecha.

¿Y si Drarko tenía razón? Ese chico no había mentido en ningún momento, eso lo sabía bien, porque conocía los ademanes de todo mentiroso (¿cómo, si no, podría haberse convertido en quien era ahora?); y no sólo eso, sino que le había hablado, no con superioridad, sino como si hubiese visto realmente el futuro de Vlad Masters.

Pero era ridículo.

Nadie podía ver el futuro, excepto Clockwork. Y por lo que él sabía, el fantasma estaba en su torre y no había salido. ¿Sabría algo acerca del gótico? Había muchas lagunas en la historia de Drarko, en especial con respecto a sus ojos. No lo convencía del todo la explicación de la ceguera; el gótico no había mentido, pero tampoco había dicho toda la verdad.

¿Quién era en realidad ese chico?

.-.

.-.

(1) Se refiere al "cinturón" de tela de los kimonos.

(2) Las mujeres solteras tienen hecho el "moño" del kimono como un moño (es decir, un lazo de cada lado), mientras que las mujeres casadas tienen un nudo simple (un solo lazo, al centro). Como ninguno de ellos es casado, la elección era obvia.

Tenía hecho menos de la mitad del capítulo cuando llegó el viernes, así que casi por milagro lo tiene aquí hoy. Empecé de nuevo las clases en la facultad, y voy a tener varios parciales en las próximas semanas, así que, quizás, no pueda actualizar, cada semana, todos los fanfics. Empecé a traducir "Out for an airing" de RedLioness, y pensaba publicarlo hoy, pero ni siquiera llegué a la primera página.

No sé qué me pasó esta semana.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	10. Capítulo 10

.-.

Akki

.-.

.-.

-No sabía que tenías un tatuaje en la espalda- le dijo Danny a Drarko, cuando el primero volvió de bañarse, sentándose a su lado –y menos con kanjis japoneses-

-Es una historia larga- dijo el gótico –Muy larga-

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de mí?- preguntó el chico fantasma –Sabes quién soy, qué soy, qué es lo que quiero ser y muchas cosas que nadie más que yo sé- lo miró a los ojos –Ni siquiera Sam-

-Las cartas que tengo representan los arcanos del tarot. También puedo leerlo-

-¿Tantos misterios hay en mi vida?-

-Más que en la del común de las personas-

-Quiero saber más acera de ti, Drarko. ¿Por qué el tatuaje?-

-Eso... No lo decidí yo. Lo hizo el Cabeza de familia que asumió como tal, después de la muerte del Cabeza anterior. Yo tenía diez años entonces-

-No parece un tatuaje de seis años. ¿Tiene algo de magia?-

-Sí, aunque sólo para que no se borre y crezca con mi cuerpo-

Silencio.

Danny no necesitaba oír más para saber lo que pasaba. Drarko no había mencionado ni una vez a sus padres, y por lo que le contaba, su familia no lo quería mucho. ¿Pero cuál era el motivo? El gótico era una buena persona, y no sentía nada malo a su alrededor. Hasta los fantasmas estaban más tranquilos.

-¿Tu familia es homofóbica?- preguntó al fin.

-Creo que eso era lo único que no les disgustó. El saber que no voy a tener hijos como yo-

Danny le tomó el rostro con las manos y lo besó. Fue un beso dulce, tierno y lleno de cariño. Drarko no se movió. El otro le rodeó el torso con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí, sintiendo cómo el gótico le correspondía, después de unos momentos.

-Durante años esperé encontrarme con alguien como yo- dijo Danny, cerca de su oreja –Alguien que entendiera mis facetas, y que las aceptara. No me importa qué haya pasado, Drarko, te quiero tal y como eres, y eso no va a cambiar por nada. Puedes confiar en mí-

Silencio.

Danny podía oír y sentir la respiración de Drarko, así como el latido de su corazón. El gótico no les había dicho mucho de su familia, y Danny empezaba a ver las razones. Quizás hubiese sido un despistado, pero había madurado, y lo que tenía bien claro era que no iba a permitir que nadie lastimara a Drarko,

.-.

-Danny¿en dónde estabas?- le preguntó su madre, apenas lo vio, a la mañana siguiente -¡Estábamos preocupados por ti!-

-Es una larga historia- dijo Danny, entrando en la cocina –Implica a los Hombres de Blanco y a un fantasma, por lo menos-

-¿Y por qué no nos llamaste, en vez de ir con ése chico Drarko?- le preguntó su padre.

Danny hizo una pausa. Algo en el tono de Jack Fentom era diferente, y no presagiaba nada bueno. Su madre le echó una rápida mirada al verlo entrar, y seguía observándolo, como buscando algo. Una alarma se encendió en su cabeza.

-Porque estábamos más cerca de su casa y ahora volví- dijo el chico, con cautela –Mamá, fue una noche larga y quisiera descansar un poco-

-Debiste habernos llamado, Danny, estábamos muy preocupados por ti- le dijo Maddie, frotándose las manos, nerviosa.

El muchacho sintió que una segunda alarma se encendía en su cabeza.

-Pues aquí estoy, y lamento no haberlos llamado antes. Fue una ocasión excepcional-

-Entonces¿estás bien?- preguntó Jack, con las palmas de las manos unidas.

-Sí, papá, estoy bien-

-Entonces, quisiéramos que nos cuentes qué pasó, Danny-

El muchacho sintió cómo una tercera alarma se encendía, pero no hacerles caso iba a causarle más problemas. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, contándoles lo que habían arreglado con Sam, Tucker y Drarko: que un fantasma estaba siendo perseguido por los Hombres de Blanco, que ellos habían terminado en el medio, que Sam, Tucker y Drarko estaban bien y que habían ayudado a deshacerse del fantasma, que los Hombres de Blanco se habían ido y el fantasma ya estaba capturado.

Pero eso no aflojó la tensión en el ambiente.

-¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Danny al fin.

-Recibimos una llamada, hijo- dijo Jack, serio –Nos dijeron que pasaste la noche con Drarko, y no exactamente como amigos-

-¿Es sólo eso¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Danny, es que esperábamos que tuvieras una novia... – empezó Maddie -Y creemos que deberías aclarar tus ideas. Creemos que deberías ir a una sicóloga-

-Oh, no, no me digan que son "ése" tipo de personas... –

-Danny, en este mundo, las personas homosexuales tienen vidas más difíciles. No tienes idea de cuanto dolor te puede traer este camino- dijo su madre, intentando ser comprensiva.

-Mamá, así nací. No hay razones biológicas, no es culpa de nadie en la familia o de cómo me criaron; así nací y no van a cambiarlo enviándome a una sicóloga... Especialmente después de lo de Spectra-

-Pues tenemos otra teoría, Daniel- esto disparó todas las alarmas. Su padre jamás lo llamaba así –Y vamos a comprobarla haciendo un experimento. Para empezar, dejarás de ver a Drarko, incluso con el resto de tus amigos-

-¡Papá!-

-Exacto, soy tu padre y no permitiré que te confundas por un muchacho, que no sabías que existía hace tres meses- lo miró fijo.

-No puedes hacer eso. ¡Drarko es la única persona que me comprende, mucho más que ustedes!- gritó Danny, levantándose de su silla.

-¿Y qué puede entender él que nosotros, tus padres, no podamos?- quiso saber Maddie –Te conocemos desde que naciste, Danny, estuviste dentro de mí por casi nueve meses¿y aparece un chico de la nada y reaccionas así?-

-¡Hay cosas que no saben, y cosas que nunca entenderían!-

-Danny, no estás pasando por nada que nosotros no hayamos pasado... – empezó su madre, algo angustiada.

-Vivieron su adolescencia hace veinticinco años, en un mundo muy distinto al actual. Soy homosexual, y ninguno de ustedes lo es. Antes tenía dudas. Ahora sé que no podré hablarles jamás de ciertas cosas, por como están manejando esta situación. ¿Acaso no les importa lo que siento?-

-Nos importas más que nada, hijo, y por eso no queremos que sufras inútilmente- dijo Maddie, abrazándolo. Danny no la rechazó, pero cerró los ojos –Puedes contarnos lo que sea-

-¿Y si les dijera que no soy del todo humano¿Qué soy mitad... no-humano y que odian a ésa otra parte?-

-Igual te amaríamos, Danny-

-¿Vas a decírnoslo de una vez?- la voz de su padre cortó el aire como un cuchillo.

-No- dijo el muchacho, y se desprendió del abrazo.

Salió de la cocina y fue a encerrarse en su habitación. Se echó en la cama, enojado, molesto y triste a la vez. El día había empezado bien, y ahora todo su buen humor se había ido a la basura. Y, más todavía, por la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarse con que sus padres eran poco tolerantes a la diversidad sexual. Y si reaccionaban así por eso, no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si descubrieran su identidad secreta.

Y Drarko...

¿Qué pasaría si supieran qué era Drarko? No tenía problemas en demostrarle al mundo que se querían, pero si sus propios padres intentaban lastimar al gótico, no sabía que haría.

Tenía que avisarle.

.-.

Por más que ansiara abrazarlo, sabía que volver a salir no era prudente. Quizás los Hombres de Blanco aún merodearan por allí, así que avisó a Drarko por teléfono que sus padres no estaban muy de acuerdo con que su hijo fuera homosexual.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Danny?-

-Molesto y algo triste, pero no voy a rendirme-

-¡Bien!- Drarko se oía contento –Si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo-

-No tienes idea de cuánto me alivia oírte decir eso... – dijo Danny, con toda sinceridad.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

-Lo sé, Drarko, es que... – suspiró –En el medio de la discusión, les pregunté qué pasaría si yo en realidad fuese sólo medio humano. No les dije quién era, y no creo que sospechen, pero papá no pareció tomárselo bien... Mamá, al menos, me dijo que igual me querrían-

-De seguro lo dijo porque estaba tenso. Descansa un par de horas, y podrán hablar más tranquilos entonces-

-Eso espero- cerró los ojos y suspiró, y después abrió sus ojos –Muchísimas gracias, Drarko. Me siento mucho mejor ahora-

-Cuando quieras, querido-

.-.

Sam y Tucker había encontrado el foro.

Era muy diferente a lo que esperaban, en especial porque no se parecía en nada a los foros que habían visto antes. Sólo para empezar, cuando se llegaba a la página principal, había cinco secciones para elegir. Tucker en principio pensó que se trataba de una animación flash, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de su error. Cada una de as cinco secciones tenía una forma diferente y dos colores, con una persona distinta dentro. La sección a la que entraron estaba representada por una doncella china, con piel blanca, ojos y pelo negro, tan largo que se arremolinaba en la base de la esfera en la que estaba. Los colores predominantes eran el azul y el negro.

Las animaciones salían de la ventana, luego de la pantalla, y pronto la habitación de Tucker se volvió más fría. El azul y el negro acapararon todo el lugar, y lo que estaba en la pantalla pareció volverse un holograma sobre la mesa en donde estaba la computadora. No habían introducido ninguna contraseña o identificación, pero de inmediato aparecieron dos ventanas distintas, una con una foto de Sam y otra con la de Tucker. Tenían todos sus datos: nombre, edad, fecha de nacimiento, altura, pero, tipo de sangre, promedio escolar, gustos y aficiones, sus conocimientos acerca de fantasmas (y que eran compañeros de Danny Fentom/Phantom) y muchas cosas más.

-Drarko me dijo que algo de esto podía pasar, pero creí que estaba bromeando- dijo la gótica, sorprendida como nuca en su vida.

-Viejo, quiero ser parte permanente de este foro- dijo el moreno, relamiéndose.

Entre las secciones que tenían delante, los dos sorprendidos chicos eligieron "Archivo histórico", aunque se morían de ganas de revisarlo todo. De las sub secciones eligieron "Búsqueda". Apareció una casilla rotulada como "¿Buscar...?" e introdujeron "Drarko vampiro Dorian". Aparecieron muchos resultados, y por los títulos se referían a temas relacionados con magia, espiritismo y vampirismo, aunque había de otros temas.

-Mira esto, Sam, aquí habla de algo llamado "shinigami"- dijo Tucker, señalando un título.

-¿Por qué dos pantallas?- preguntó Sam.

-¿Porque somos dos navegantes distintos?-

-Hasta que no encuentre mejor explicación... - dijo la gótica.

Descubrieron que no necesitaban de teclado o ratón para manejarse en el foro. Parecía moverse según sus propios pensamientos, así que Sam sólo tuvo que pensar en entrar al archivo titulado "Ojos de shinigami: el caso Drarko y el caso Dorian" para abrirlo. Había fotos, dibujos, tablas, gráficos, mucha información y, en el medio de todo...

-¡Aquí hay una ilustración del rostro de Dorian!- dijo la gótica, señalando una imagen en su pantalla. Tucker dejó de leer la información de la página y miró la pantalla de la chica -¿Cómo la imprimimos?-

Como si hubiese sido una orden, la impresora del moreno empezó a funcionar, dejando salir una copia de la imagen en pantalla.

-Es un hecho; quiero ser parte de este foro- dijo Tucker.

-Yo también, pero por ahora debemos decirle a Drarko que lo encontramos. Ah¡y quiero imprimir todo el artículo, para estar seguros!-

.-.

-Esta vez te necesito para una misión de vigilancia y espionaje- le dijo Plasmius a Skulker, en su laboratorio en la casa del alcalde.

-¿Cuál es el objetivo?- preguntó el fantasma, algo sorprendido. No era lo que, por lo general, le pedían.

-Hay un muchacho con habilidades especiales, y quiero saber todo lo que puedas averiguar de él-

-¿Otro híbrido?- ahora estaba interesado de verdad.

-Ten esto bien claro. Sin importar lo que pase, no intentes capturarlo. Por ahora, limítate a observarlo y mantenerme informado, y con esto quiero decir que no dejes de vigilarlo, **bajo-ninguna-circunstancia**. No importa qué pase cerca, no irás a cazar nada ni a nadie-

-¿Alguna especificación en casos especiales?- preguntó Skulker, algo contrariado y molesto.

-Este chico no es como Danny, o como yo- el fantasma se sorprendió, y no lo ocultó –Pero tiene poderes similares, y quiero que me digas absolutamente **todo** lo que halles de él. Incluso lo que parezca más evidente y redundante-

-¿Eso es todo¿Vigilar y espiar?-

-Así es, y ten en cuenta que no debe descubrirte. Y que no debes sacarle los ojos de encima-

.-.

Cuando Sam y Tucker terminaron de leer, hubo un segundo de silencio.

La chica sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Drarko, estática. Si lo que acababa de leer era cierto, no tenían tiempo que perder, y menos sabiendo lo que acababan de averiguar sobre Dorian. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, y si Gary en realidad era Dorian, y si había venido por lo que pensaban, estaban en peligro. Y en uno grande.

-Drarko, encontramos lo que nos pediste- dijo la gótica –Y sospechamos que gary y Dorian son la misma persona-

-Yo también sospechaba lo mismo, pero necesitaba una imagen para Danny- dijo Drarko, desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Lo tenemos, viejo, y también todo lo de los ojos de shinigami- dijo Tucker, tomando el teléfono de las manos de la chica.

Drarko suspiró.

-Debemos llevarle a Danny la ilustración. Si es el mismo, entonces no habrá dudas. Y sobre eso de los ojs de shinigami, preferiría que lo guardaran en secreto por ahora. Yo se lo diré después a Danny-

-Ok- dijo la gótica, tomando de nuevo su celular -¿Cómo está Danny?-

-Ya está sano y salvo en su casa. Y, al parecer, sus padres no tomaron bien que pasara la noche conmigo-

-¿Cómo está ahora?- preguntó el moreno, cerca del teléfono.

-Mejor que antes, Tucker. Y mil gracias por todo-

-Si quieres agradecernos, dinos cómo inscribirnos a este foro- dijo el moreno –Jamás había visto uno así-

-¿Ya les hicieron las fichas?- preguntó Drarko.

-Sí, cuando entramos- dijo Sam.

-Bienvenidos al foro, chicos-

.-.

.-.

Este capítulo me salió mejor que el anterior, gracias a que me bajé varios mangas yaoi. Me quedé hasta las tres de la mañana leyendo, y sólo había leído uno de los cinco. Espero que este capítulo les guste, porque después de las dos semanas de cuasi invisibilidad, volví con un nuevo fanfic de RedLionees y más ganas de escribir.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	11. Capítulo 11

.-.

Akki

.-.

.-.

Unas horas después, con la cabeza más fría, y cuando las voces de sus padres se habían apagado, Danny salió de su habitación. Había hablado con Jazz, quien estaba en la universidad, y ella lo había tranquilizado, diciéndole que era mejor que lo hablaran con más calma. No mencionó lo que casi había hecho, porque no iba a decírselo a sus padres, al menos no ahora; y luego de las llamadas a Drarko y su hermana, se puso a escuchar música echado en su cama.

Bajó las escaleras despacio, firme en su decisión y sabiendo lo que iba a decir. Sus padres estaban en la sala, y lo miraron al oír el crujido de los escalones.

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes- dijo Danny, serio.

Se sentó frente a sus padres, sin enojo, pero sin intención de retroceder.

-Bien, porque nosotros también tenemos cosas que hablar contigo- dijo Jack, cruzado de brazos -¿Has intentado, al menos, buscarte una novia?-

-Hice más que eso, papá; mi primera experiencia sexual la tuve con una chica, y por dos meses tuvimos un "romance secreto" si quieres llamarlo así- sonrió, divertido ante la cara de su padre.

-Oh, Danny, ya eres todo un hombre- dijo Maddie, abrazándolo -¿Fue algo lindo¿Te cuidaste?-

-Sí, usé preservativo, todas las veces que tuve sexo con ella. Fue agradable, pero no me satisfacía. Así que terminamos hace unos meses, y estuve soltero todo ese tiempo-

Su padre lo miraba, serio. Danny sabía que iba a decirle que "intentara" salir con una chica, y su hijo le había venido con ésa sorpresa.

-¿Fue con Sam?- preguntó su madre.

-No, fue con otra chica. ¿Eso contesta lo que querían preguntarme?-

-¿Probarías otra vez?- preguntó Jack, menos tenso, y sonriendo.

.-.

-Ése es- dijo Danny, cuando Sam y Tucker le enseñaron la ilustración, en casa de Drarko –Él me dijo que se llamaba Gary-

-Bien, Danny, ése vampiro se llama Dorian, y es mi ex-novio- dijo el gótico, serio.

-Y sabes que lo único peor que un vampiro, es un vampiro con el corazón roto- dijo Sam, mirando la imagen.

-Viejo, parece de nuestra edad. ¿Cuántos años tiene?-le preguntó el moreno al gótico -¿Doscientos?-

-Trescientos doce, según mis cálculos. Está en el archivo-

-Pero queríamos que lo confirmaras-

-¿Archivo?- pregunto Danny.

-Después te explico todo- le dijo Drarko, tomándole la mano.

-Drarko, no nos dijiste cómo se llama el foro, y no lo descubrimos por ningún lado- dijo la gótica.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó, directo, Tucker.

-Tuvo muchos nombres, hasta que ninguno pudo ser usado. Desde entonces lo llamamos el Foro, porque tiene demasiadas cosas como para ser llamado con un solo nombre-

-¿Cómo lo encontraste? Si se puede saber, claro- quiso saber Sam.

-No lo encontré. El Foro me encontró a mí, y me dio el derecho de invitar a otros a ser foristas, como ustedes lo habrán comprobado-

-¡Sí!- exclamó Tucker, feliz.

-Hay muchos seres de todo tipo, y algunos viven sólo en el Foro. Cuando participen más van a enterarse de cómo funciona, y qué podrán encontrar-

-Oye¿y yo?- dijo Danny, algo molesto, tirándole el brazo.

-Tú entrarás cuando quieras- le dio un besito en los labios -¿Me ayudas a preparar el té?-

-Bueno- dijo el mitad-fantasma, más animado.

Ambos chicos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación de Drarko.

.-.

-Danny¿cómo te fue?- preguntó el gótico, cuando llegaron a la cocina.

-En principio pensé que iban a tomarlo muy mal, pero después de llamarte a ti y a mi hermana, bajé y me preguntaron por qué no intentaba buscarme una novia... Les conté lo de Paulina, sin decirle su nombre, claro, y creo que con eso se convencieron. Papá volvió a ser él mismo. Y mamá me dijo que ya era todo un hombre, y después... Creo que se convencieron. El golpe fue fuerte, pero ya pasó-

-Ése es mi chico- dijo Drako, y le dio un profundo beso, abrazándolo –Te quiero-

-Yo también te quiero- dijo el otro, correspondiendo al abrazo.

Cuando abrazaba a Drarko, Danny sentía. No sólo lo que sentían los humanos al abrazar a otro ser, sino que también podía sentir su energía. Similar a la suya, pero no igual. Cuando cerraba los ojos, podía sentirlo, distinto a las ondas de calor, distinto a los olores, distinto al sonido o a cualquier cosa que se pudiese tocar. Pero estaba ahí. Era mucho mejor que cuando lograba derrotar a un fantasma malvado y poderoso. Mucho mejor que cuando tenía un sueño maravilloso. Y mucho mejor que cuando lograba pasar un día divirtiéndose con sus amigos, sin ataques de fantasmas.

-¿Llevamos torta?- preguntó Drarko después de un rato –Anoche hice una de manzana-

-¿Y todavía queda?- preguntó Danny, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yup- le dio un besito –Después podremos seguir-

.-.

A la mañana siguiente, sucedió algo insólito.

Dash Baxter se quedó sin habla frente a Daniel Fentom, en la escuela.

Mejor dicho, ante Drarko Moon y Daniel Fentom, porque lo que estaban haciendo era algo que no había visto, y que no esperaba ver. Primero se quedó quieto, estático ante la sorpresa. Después, la idea entró en su cabeza y torció el gesto. Luego, abrió la boca y lanzó el grito.

-¡Fentonto y el raro son gays!-

Danny, sorprendido, miró a Dash. Luego miró su mano, que tomaba la de Drarko. No se sorprendió tanto como esperaba, porque sabía que, quizás, lo había hecho antes, sin darse cuenta. Pero ahora, con media escuela mirándolos, era evidente.

-¡Miren, son noviecitos¡Se toman de la mani...!- siguió Dash, pero Danny lo interrumpió.

-¿Y tú tienes novia?- el rubio paró en seco.

-O, quizás, el señorito Baxter piensa que esto es muy gracioso, y que está bien insultar a quien difiere de la masa- dijo Drarko, con una sonrisa.

-No lo sé, Drarko, nunca descendí a su nivel. Porque si tuviera, al menos, la mitad de mi inteligencia, no actuaría así-

-¿Quién te crees que eres, fentonto?- reaccionó Dash, enojado, agarrándolo del frente de la remera.

-Alguien que sabe que, dados los recientes hechos, no se admiten jugadores en ligas profesionales de fútbol americano con antecedentes de violencia. O discriminación, como por ejemplo, de homofobia. Y eso permanece en tu expediente toda tu vida, Dash. Puedes seguir con esta tontería digna de un ignorante infeliz e intolerante, o puedes reflexionar y tener, al menos, una posibilidad de vivir del deporte- Danny lo dijo despacio, con calma, y sin subir la voz.

Dash lo miró, atónito, y bajó el puño, que ya estaba listo para pegarle. Soltó su remera y se dio media vuelta, sin prestar atención a su alrededor. La gente que se había detenido a su alrededor los miraban raro. Pero ambos chicos sabían que no era por sus manos unidas.

Sin un solo golpe, Daniel Fentom le había ganado a Dash Baxter.

.-.

-¡Ese es mi chico!- dijo Drakro, feliz, en el primer receso, en un rincón del patio –Me sorprendiste de forma muy agradable al defenderte así, Danny-

-¿Ves? Aún puedo aprender cosas buenas de ti- dijo el otro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Además, no voy a permitir que nadie nos insulte o humille. Tenemos derecho a ser felices¿verdad?-

-Verdad- se dieron un beso –Creo que lo que más le molestó fue que le ganaron de mano-

-No puede ser-

-Muchas novias, ninguna permanente, y a quien más molestaba es a ti. Eres a quien más atención le daba, Danny. Si ya lo descubrió, estaba más que frustrado por haber perdido el tren. Si todavía sigue en la ignorancia (por voluntad propia o no), quizás ahora lo sospeche-

-Hablando de descubrir, hay algo que quiero saber sobre ti- lo miró serio -¿Qué significa el tatuaje en tu espalda?-

Silencio.

-Es... japonés-

-Lo sospechaba, pero no sé qué significa-

-Son... los kanjis para la palabra "Akki", pero están escritos como nombre propio. Significa... Significa "demonio"-

El ambiente había cambiado de repente. Drarko parecía triste y sin querer hablar de eso, pero Danny necesitaba saberlo.

-¿Y por qué te hicieron eso? Te pareces más a un angelito que a un demonio- dijo el mitad-fantasma, sonriéndole.

El gótico se animó un poco. Pareció tener más confianza.

-No me quieren mucho en casa. La Oráculo anunció que yo sería una desgracia para todos los Moon, y... que no podrían matarme. La Cabeza de familia intentó sacrificarme, pero no pudieron hacerlo. Por eso me hicieron el tatuaje-

Danny no podía creer lo que oía.

-¿Pero qué clase de locos sicóticos te tocaron de familia?- lo abrazó con fuerza y Drarko le correspondió -¿Cómo pueden hacerle eso a una persona inocente¿Y tus padres qué?-

-Nunca supe quiénes eran-

Silencio.

-Nunca supe si ambos, o uno solo, eran de la familia Moon, o si estaban casados, o si ambos eran humanos. Toda la familia, desde los más pequeños hasta los más ancianos, viven en la casa familiar, y nadie me dijo nada-

-¿Y la Oráculo?-

-Dice que debo vivir mi vida sin intentar detenerla por mí mismo-

.-.

Danny no le preguntó más, y no le soltó la mano en todo el día. Le importó un comino lo que murmuraban a sus espaldas; después de todo, nunca había sido popular. Sam y Tucker sonrieron ante la escena, y no dijeron nada. Después de todo, sobraban las palabras.

.-.

Después de despedirse de Drarko, cuando ya había anochecido, Danny volvía a su casa, cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba. No cambió el ritmo de su caminata, y a veces miraba de reojo, pero no pudo ver a nadie sospechoso.

-¿Te gusta mi novio?- le preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

Danny ya suponía quién era.

-¿Debería llamarte Gary o Dorian?- preguntó el mitad-fantasma, dándose vuelta para encontrarse con el vampiro.

-No me importa. Lo que me importa es Drarko- respondió el otro, con una mirada maliciosa.

-A mí también me importa, y mucho-

-Él es mío, y no te doy permiso para que lo uses-

-¿Usarlo¿Cómo puedes decir eso¡Él es una persona!-

-Un Habilidoso, querrás decir. Y es todo mío, así que te quiero lejos de lo que me pertenece-

-Él no te pertenece. Tiene derecho a elegir con quién quiere estar: eligió estar conmigo, y yo elegí estar con él-

-¿Acaso te contó lo que pasamos juntos¿Las largas jornadas de pasión y placer¿O aún no lo has poseído?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Es nuestra vida privada-

-Sí lo es, niño mortal, porque nunca podrás darle todo lo que yo le di, y lo que todavía puedo darle-

Danny ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa, así que, frotándose las sienes con las manos, decidió cortar por lo sano.

-Mira, Drarko está conmigo por su propia voluntad, y yo también. No voy a dejarlo, a menos que él quiera, así que puedes dejar de lado el papel de novio celoso despechado. Él rompió contigo. Y no tuve nada que ver con eso, así que deja de molestar-

-¿Y si no lo hago?- preguntó, sonriendo, mostrando los colmillos.

-Perderás tiempo en búsqueda de algo que no creo que suceda-

-Exacto. _Tú_ no crees que _pueda_ suceder, pero _yo_ sé que _sucederá_-

-Creí que los vampiros tendrían más sensatez, pero ahora veo que me equivoqué- dijo Danny, dándose media vuelta y empezando a caminar de nuevo.

Se volvió intangible justo antes que el puño de Dorian le golpeara la nuca.

-Muy valiente, atacando a un "simple mortal" por la espalda-

-Oh, cállate, estúpido niño mortal-

-Como ordene, valiente y sensato amo Dorian-

-¿Amo? Hummm... no, creo que no- dijo el vampiro, volviendo a su pose anterior al ataque –Tu sangre ni siquiera es potable, y no quiero ése veneno en mi cuerpo. ¿Pero qué me dices de tu madre?-

-Ni se te ocurra... – empezó Danny, apretando los puños.

-¿Ocurrírseme qué? No hay nada que planee hacer con ella, o con alguno de tus amigos. Después de todo, Drarko volverá conmigo, ustedes se olvidarán de él y todos felices-

-Eres peor perdedor de lo que pensaba. ¿Te das cuenta de lo bajo que estás cayendo?-

-Para mi "clan", ya caímos, y nos gusta. Y luego de eso... No sé, sería interesante hacer un trío con Drarko y contigo- lo miró de arriba abajo, con ojos lujuriosos.

-¿Y qué hay del honor de los vampiros¿Otro mito?-

-Quizás, quizás no... – lo miró a los ojos –Ten cuidado Daniel, uno de estos días alguien podría llamar a tus padres y contarles quién es Danny Phantom... O enviarles pruebas para que saquen sus propias conclusiones-

-¿Tienes al menos algo de honor?-

-Eso no te importa, "fantasmita"- dijo el vampiro, desplegando sus alas y levantando vuelo –Y yo que tú, me apuraría a llegar a casa... –

.-.

Danny llegó a su casa, volando invisible e intangible, en su forma de fantasma. Volvió a su forma humana y metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de calle, nervioso, preguntándose si Dorian intentaría algo de inmediato.

Su familia estaba bien, y le preguntaron por qué estaba tan agitado. Danny les explicó que había tenido la terrible sensación que iba a pasar algo malo, y que por eso había corrido a casa. Sus padres lo tranquilizaron, pero igual Danny cerró todas las posibles entradas a la casa, desde puertas y ventanas hasta la ventilación, portal a la Zona Fantasma incluido. Luego intentó llamar a Drarko, pero las líneas parecían estar cortadas. Sospechaba quién lo había hecho, pero no salió de su casa. Si dejaba solos a sus padres, Dorian podría atacarlos, y dejarlos solos de noche no era buena idea.

Eso sin contar a sus amigos...

Tenía que avisarles a Sam y Tucker. Puso el despertador aunque la mañana siguiente fuera sábado, aliviado que fuera primavera y que las noches fueran cortas. Cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar ni en Dorian ni en lo que le había dicho.

.-.

.-.

Terminado en tiempo récord y publicado a horario. Aquí Nakokun cumpliendo con su rito semanal, esperando rendir un final en menos de un mes. Escrito, ésta vez, por lo que tengo ventaja. Ruego a la Diosa salir bien.

**Nightcathybrid**: buenas y santas os de la Diosa. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, y nos veremos la próxima semana. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**E-Dantes**: en el capítulo anterior no mencione el nombre del foro. En este capítulo aclaro lo que es Akki. Ya os mandé lo que me pediste. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	12. Capítulo 12

.-.

Akki

.-.

.-.

Skulker había vuelto, con un abultado informe sobre Drarko. Vlad revisó todo lo que le trajo, diciéndole que no mencionara este trabajo a nadie, humano, fantasma, o lo que fuera. Por el tono en que lo dijo, el fantasma entendió que era mejor obedecer.

Drarko Moon, padres desconocidos, lugar de nacimiento desconocido, poderes desconocidos. Skulker había anotado algunos datos al margen, como lo tranquilo que se sentía al estar cerca del muchacho, y cómo la agresión disminuía cuando estaba con otras personas. Los episodios violentos no existían, salvo el de Dash Baxter, y se había resuelto sin un solo golpe.

También había anotado los cambios de quienes lo rodeaban desde su llegada, en especial los de Danny Fentom. La familia había reaccionado mal en principio, pero luego habían aceptado su homosexualidad, y su noviazgo con Drarko, sin grandes problemas. Además, había tenido algunos encontronazos con un vampiro llamado Dorian, quien había dicho que se llamaba Gary, al parecer porque era el ex-novio del gótico.

Y el tatuaje era otra cosa. Hacer un tatuaje a un niño no era nada común. Menos si se le tatuaban los kanjis de "Akki", o "demonio" porque no habían podido sacrificarlo. Ni siquiera el mismo Drarko parecía saber si tenía padres, o quiénes eran. Skulker no había podido averiguar mucho, aunque todos en la Zona Fantasma parecían tenerla cierto respeto.

Y había más. El libro, del que el gótico nunca se despegaba, tenía algún tipo de poder, y uno grande. Vlad bajó el informe, que Skulker le había dado la noche anterior, y se decidió. Era hora de encargarse él mismo, y ver de primera mano qué más podía hacer ése muchacho. Envió a una de sus clones de Plasmius tras Drarko, y se preparó para empezar su día como alcalde.

.-.

-Es por eso que rompí con él. Era demasiado posesivo- le dijo Drarko, al día siguiente, cuando Danny le contó todo lo que había pasado.

-Estaba preocupado por mis amigos, por mi familia… y no sabía lo que te podía hacer a ti- dijo el muchacho fantasma.

-Así que ahora tenemos un vampiro de malo de la película… - dijo Sam, y suspiró –Bien, ya que los fantasmas parecen haberse vuelto más pacíficos, no nos aburriremos-

-Encontramos muchas cosas en el foro que nos enseñaste- dijo Tucker, entusiasmado –Muchísima información sobre seres no humanos, humaniodes, medio-humanos… encontramos mucha información sobre ti y Plasmius, Danny, y no creerás todo lo que dice-

-¿Hay una base de datos sobre mí?- preguntó Danny, sorprendido.

-Y es que con una criatura tan especial¿cómo no iba a haberla?- dijo el gótico, apretando la mano del mitad-fantasma -El foro se ocupa de seres con habilidades especiales, y reúne a tosas las que quieren formar parte de la comunidad-

-¿Y qué habilidades especiales tenemos nosotros dos?- preguntó el moreno –Entiendo el caso de ustedes dos, y de Plasmius, pero nosotros no tenemos poderes… -

-Pues si entraron allí, y si se les permitió investigar el foro, entonces las tienen, aunque quizás no hayan despertado- dijo Drarko.

-A todo esto, vimos tu ficha y la de otros seres, Drarko. En algunas fichas figura la fecha de muerte, y encontramos a Desirée y otros conocidos allí- dijo la gótica.

-¿Desirée es un miembro del foro?- Danny estaba atónito -¿Y quién más?-

-Bien, estaba Tecnius, Clockwork… Creo que vi a Nocturno por allí también-

-Clocwork es un moderador del sitio. Y esos eran todos los fantasmas conocidos. Después había otros, aunque no los conocemos en persona, y seres… peculiares. Había algunos humanos, vampiros, medusas, brujas, hechiceras, magos... – enumeró Sam.

-¿Y Harry Potter no estaba por ahí también?-

-No, pero hay muchos integrantes que podrían enseñarte algunas cosas sobre magia. Estuve chateando con un tal Lythos, un griego que sabe mucho de mitología de su país- dijo la gótica.

-Oh. ¿Y otros mitad-fantasma como yo no hay?-

-Por el momento, no. Eres único en tu especie- dijo Drarko, dándole un besito en los labios.

-¿Y Plasmius?- preguntó Danny.

-Él tiene otra… orientación, digamos. Tú eres único, así como Plasmius es único también. Y eso me gusta-

.-.

-No soy muy bueno en deportes… - dijo Drarko, cuando terminó la clase de educación física de ése día. Habían salido de las duchar un poco más tarde que el resto, y estaban solos en los vestidores.

-Nadie es perfecto- le dijo Danny, sonriendo.

-Me parece que Dash nos está evitando. Creo que tenía razón en mi teoría-

-¿Sigues con eso? Parece que le estás echando demasiado el ojo- dijo el mitad-fantasma, poniéndose sus clásicos vaqueros.

-¿Y por qué te interesa tanto a quien mire o no¿Acaso estás celoso?- quiso saber el gótico, poniéndose la camisa pero sin abotonársela.

-Naaaaa, cómo voy a estar celoso… Después de todo, soy el gran Danny Phantom, el galán de la secundaria Casper, sueño húmedo de toda chica, y de ciertos chicos- miró el pecho desnudo de Drarko –de la ciudad-

-Muy humilde, Danny-

-¿Qué le voy a hacer? Si soy tan guapo que todos me miran… -

-Creo que te miran porque yo estoy a tu lado Danny- dijo el otro, empezando a ponerse los zapatos.

-Bueno, está bien, lo admito, también eres muy guapo… de una forma interesante- el mitad fantasma lo miró de arriba abajo. Drarko había terminado de vestirse.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Pasa que me di cuenta que me gusta más que estés desnudo, al menos cuando estamos los dos solos- dijo Danny, sonriendo con picardía –Tengo todo lo necesario, y sólo faltaría la hora y el lugar-

Drarko sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Bueno, tú ya te bañaste y yo ya fui al baño. Mi tía va a estar fuera hasta la noche. Me dejó indicado qué quiere para la cena y que limpie la casa, además de tender la ropa. Sólo me falta la comida, y si quieres, puedes quedarte. ¿Qué te parece?-

-Mmmmmmmuy sabroso- dijo el otro.

.-.

Ésa tarde, cuando Paulina vio que Sam dejaba su casillero abierto mientras ponía algo en su mochila, vio algo extraño. El teléfono celular de la gótica estaba dentro, y la rara no estaba mirando. Obedeciendo a un impulso, pasó al lado y, sin dejar de caminar, extendió el brazo y agarró el aparato. Dobló la esquina antes que la gótica se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, y abrió el celular, espiando las imágenes y fotos.

No sabía qué podía encontrar en el celular de la rara. Quizás fotos con las cuales pudiera burlarse de ella y los dos con los que estaba… O quizás alguna foto sexy de Drarko con Danny. No era yaoista, pero los dos chicos juntos se veían bien, y sentía algo de curiosidad acerca de qué harían cuando estuvieran solos. Pasó algunas fotos sin importancia del cuarteto, a veces de a uno, a veces de a varios, hasta que paró en seco.

Era una foto de Danny Phantom.

Y no estaba solo¡estaba besando a una chica!

Era una chica blanca como la nieve, con kimono azul y negro… No, no era un kimono, sino esa ropa clásica que usaban los chinos… aunque parecía antiguo. Tenía el pelo más largo, lacio, negro y hermoso que Paulina había visto jamás en toda su vida, y casi sin darse cuenta, se pasó la mano por el propio, notando, con desagrado, que el de ella estaba en peor estado que el de la chica. Danny Phantom la sostenía de la cintura, la chica tenía una de sus manos en la cara del fantasma, y parecían besarse con pasión. La blanca era chata, y había algo en su figura que se le hacía vagamente familiar.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, mandó la imagen a su propio celular, y siguió mirando la imagen hasta que sintió una mano posándose en su hombro. Vio a Sam quien, enojada, le exigió que le devolviera su celular.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esta foto?- preguntó Paulina, sin hacer caso del enfado de la chica -¡No sabía que Danny Phantom tenía novia nueva!-

-¿Y de qué te sorprende? Él es una persona buena y dulce. Quizás ahora encontró alguien que de verdad lo valora y lo entiende-

-¡No es cierto¡Danny Phantom y yo decidimos dejar lo nuestro porque él quería protegerme!-

Silencio.

Paulina se dio cuenta que estaba en medio del pasillo lleno de gente, hablando a los gritos de un tema que nunca antes había sacado a la luz.

-Bien, no sé cuánto de cierto hay en eso, pero el tema es que, ahora, Danny Phantom encontró novia- no dijo la última palabra en tono distinto, porque así no sospecharía de Danny Fentom y Drarko –Y una mucho más agradable que tú, que lo comprende y lo apoya. Además- dijo, dándose la vuelta y mirándola por sobre el hombro -, la he visto y hablado con ella, y no es de las que piensan sólo en su aspecto. Ella piensa, y piensa en los demás, no sólo en sí misma y cómo mantener su envase atractivo-

-¿En…vase?-

-Ella no es una hueca- dijo la gótica, dándose la vuelta.

.-.

-Limpitos y listos los dos- dijo Danny, abrazando a Drarko, en el sillón de la sala de la casa de su tía Aviva.

-Vaya, vaya¿tan rápido?- preguntó el gótico, divertido.

-Es tu culpa por ser tan delicioso- se dieron un beso apasionado.

-¿Trajiste lo necesario?- preguntó Drarko.

-Está todo en mi mochila. Preservativos y lubricante, y un hermoso muchachito… -

-Ok, estás autorizado- otro beso -¿Quieres hacerlo aquí o en mi cama?-

-En tu cama. Tu aroma me enloquece-

-¿Sólo mi aroma?-

-Y otras cosas-

.-.

Como no había nadie en la casa salvo ellos dos, Danny voló con Drarko a través del piso, para entrar a la habitación del gótico. Con la mochila en una mano y abrazando al gótico, se sentaron en la cama, sin dejar de besarse. Danny dejó la mochila a un lado y le tomó la cabeza, profundizando el beso.

Sus manos empezaron a explorar el cuerpo del otro, primero sobre la ropa, y después bajo ella, sintiendo la piel cálida y ansiosa de más. Drarko bajó sus manos hasta el cinturón de Danny, cuando aún tenían toda la ropa puesta, y el mitad-fantasma se sorprendió.

-¿Y yo soy el ansioso?- preguntó Danny.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la vez anterior?- preguntó el gótico, entre jadeos, cuando el otro dejó libre su boca.

-Mmmhhh… sí- respondió el otro, deseoso.

-Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo- dijo Drarko, bajándole los pantalones y agachándose.

Danny llevó su peso corporal hacia atrás, dejándole vía libre al gótico. Su excitación era evidente, y más todavía porque ansiaba que Drarko le hiciera una felación. Vio cómo bajaba la cabeza, llevando una de sus manos a su cintura, deslizándola bajo el elástico de su ropa interior.

El gótico sacó su lengua, y le dio una corta lamida al miembro de Danny, sobre la tela. El otro gimió, encantado ante la escena y las sensaciones. Drarko pasó su lengua por su bajo vientre, jugando en el límite del borde de la ropa interior, mientras sus manos iban bajando la prenda, despacio.

Danny llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza del gótico, acariciándole el pelo con suavidad, sin empujarlo o apurarlo.

Se levantó un poco para que Drarko pudiera terminar de sacarle la ropa interior, y dio otro profundo gemido cuando una mano se cerró sobre su endurecido miembro. El gótico, sosteniéndose con un brazo, le dio una lamida a sus testículos, lo que le hizo dar un respingo de sorpresa, que luego fue reemplazada por placer. Su hábil lengua pasó al pene de Danny, lamiendo su longitud con deleite. Cuando llegó al glande, lo lamió con la punta de la lengua, sólo un poco, y luego empezó a mover su mano. Primero despacio, sólo lamiendo el glande, hasta que, sin previo aviso, se lo metió en la boca.

-¡Oh, síííííííí!- jadeó Danny, sintiendo cómo la calidez y la humedad de la boca de Drarko lo enloquecían.

El gótico puso a trabajar su lengua, y la mano del mitad-fantasma, que había vuelto a su nuca, se cerró en un puño. Danny liberó su pelo enseguida, medio consciente que podía causarle dolor a Drarko.

Se sentía cada vez más cercano al orgasmo, y el gótico seguía estimulándolo. Danny sintió la casi irresistible tentación de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y eyacular en ésa deliciosa boca; pero, en vez de eso, le puso una mano en el hombro y lo empujó hacia atrás, haciendo jadear a Drarko. El gótico se alejó, sin oponer resistencia, pero sin dejar de estimularlo con su mano. Unos momentos después, Danny eyaculó.

Se echó hacia atrás, respirando agitado, sintiendo cómo los vestigios del placer recorrían su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, recordando la calidez de ésa deliciosa boca, y al hermoso muchacho que estaba con él…

-¿Ya te cansaste?- le preguntó Drarko, respirando sobre su cuello.

Danny abrió los ojos. El gótico se le había acercado sin tocarlo, por lo que lo había sorprendido. Sonrió.

-Eso fue genial, Drarko- dijo, entre jadeos.

-Veo que lo disfrutaste- también sonreía.

-¿Y estás listo para lo siguiente?- su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa.

-Elementos necesarios- dijo el gótico, poniéndole en la mano un paquetito con un preservativo y el pomo de lubricante.

-No pierdes tiempo, querido- Danny le tomó el rostro, con suavidad –Y eso me encanta de ti-

-¿No sería mejor sin ropa?-

-¿En serio?- preguntó el mitad-fantasma, fingiendo sorpresa -¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-Nooooo, que va, si ya estás medio desnudo-

Danny miró hacia abajo, y vio que su ropa estaba manchada con su semen. No le importó tanto como pensaba, y empezó a sacarse las zapatillas, seguidas por el pantalón y la ropa interior.

-Ahora sí estoy medio desnudo, y tú sigues vestido- le dijo al gótico, metiendo su mano por debajo de su ropa y acariciando el costado de su pierna –Vamos a tener que arreglar eso-

-Ok- dijo Drarko, y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa.

Cuando la piel de su pecho estuvo al descubierto, Danny se adelantó y lamió uno de sus pezones. El gótico le acarició el pelo con una mano, despacio, mientras el otro seguía con sus pezones.

-Y yo era el ansioso- dijo Danny, mientras deslizaba su mano bajo la ropa interior de Drarko, acariciando su pene.

-¿Y qué- suspiro –esperabas? Eres tan sexy que no me puedo resistir-

El gótico empezó a acariciarle la espalda, con su mano libre, dejando que Danny le desabrochara el pantalón, bajándole la ropa interior. Drarko se incorporó un poco, y se sacó lo que le quedaba de ropa –Danny hizo lo mismo-, para luego abrazarse con el otro.

Se fundieron en un cálido beso, sintiendo el caliente cuerpo del otro, piel con piel, deseosos de unirse. Drarko empezó a moverse, frotando sus miembros, mientras acariciaba la espalda y hombros de Danny. El mitad-fantasma gimió, rompiendo el beso, imitando sus movimientos Estaba besándole el cuello y los hombros, para luego pasar a su clavícula y de nuevo al cuello. El gótico llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose besar, con sus manos en la espalda de Danny.

Sus manos bajaron por la espalda del gótico, hasta llegar a su trasero, explorando. Drarko jadeó, deseoso, y buscó con la mano el pomo de lubricante. Danny tenía sus dos manos sobre él, así que deberían estar cerca…

-¿Ansioso?- preguntó el otro, sonriendo con deseo.

-Deseoso- respondió el gótico, entre jadeos.

Danny destapó el pomo, que había dejado tras de sí, y untó dos de sus dedos con el fluido. Con cuidado, bajó sus dedos hasta la entrada de Drarko, y empujó uno de sus dedos hacia dentro. El interior del gótico era cálido, y Drarko se estremeció, cerrando los ojos, al sentir la invasión. Dio un largo gemido, relajándose un poco, abrazado a Danny.

El mitad-fantasma le besaba el cuello, con ternura, esperando a que se acostumbrara. Después de casi un año de abstinencia, su entrada estaría estrecha, y quería aclimatarlo con suavidad. Cuando sintió que todo su cuerpo se relajaba, deslizó su otro dedo, mientras Drarko lo abrazaba con más fuerza. Después de unos momentos, Danny empezó a mover sus dedos, saliendo y entrando despacio, estimulado por los gemiditos del gótico.

-Mmmmmm-

-¿Estás… listo?- preguntó el mitad-fantasma, entre jadeos.

-Mmmmhhhhh- gimió el otro.

-Date la vuelta- le pidió, susurrándole en su oreja, mientras retiraba sus dedos

Drarko gimió un momento, le dio un besito en los labios y se dio la vuelta, mientras Danny abría el paquetito y se ponía el preservativo. Agarró las almohadas que estaban en la cabecera de la cama, y las puso bajo el cuerpo del gótico, haciendo que su cadera se elevase.

-¿Hm?-

-Así tendremos más apoyo- explicó Danny.

Drarko asintió y se dejó hacer. El mitad-fantasma lo abrazó con una mano por la espalda, cubriéndolo de besos, mientras que su otra mano sostenía su pene, dirigiéndolo con cuidado hacia la entrada del gótico. Despacio, sin dejar de besarlo, empujó un poco, haciendo que el glande entrara un poco en el cuerpo de Drarko. Un largo gemido le indicó que podía seguir, y Danny volvió a empujar, despacio, hasta que su glande estuvo por completo dentro de su cuerpo. Luego, siguió empujando, con su mano libre enlazada a la del gótico, hasta que sintió que le apretaban la mano.

Detuvo su avance, deslizando sus manos sobre el pecho de Drarko, sintiendo cómo su corazón, y el propio, latían a un ritmo muy acelerado. Ambos estaban transpirados, jadeando, y deseando más. Danny llevó uno de sus brazos a la cadera del gótico, volviendo a enlazar su mano libre con la de Drarko. Despacio, empezó a retirarse, para luego volver a entrar, más rápido. El otro llevó sus manos enlazadas hasta su rostro, y las besó, animándolo a seguir con las embestidas.

Danny no se hizo rogar. Volvió a embestirlo, sin dejar de sostenerlo, atento ante el menor signo de dolor. Pero no lo hubo, y siguió entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, cada vez con mayor intensidad, sintiendo que la calidez de Drarko lo volvía loco. Intentaba encontrar su próstata, pero antes de hacerlo, sintió cómo un escalofrío lo recorría de los pies a la cabeza, y se aferró al gótico con fuerza, apretando su mano. Eyaculó en medio de un delicioso orgasmo, abrazando a Drarko, hasta que su respiración se tranquilizó.

Despacio, se retiró de su cuerpo, pero Drarko no soltó su mano.

-Danny… yo aún no… - jadeó el gótico.

-Enseguida- dijo el otro, dándole un beso en la espalda.

El gótico le soltó la mano, y Danny se sacó el preservativo, lo hizo un nudo y lo dejó en la bolsa de la farmacia en donde lo había comprado. Volvió don Drarko, abrazándolo de nuevo por la espalda, y lo hizo sentarse, pecho contra espalda, en la cama. Con delicadeza, agarró su excitación y empezó a mover su mano, usando la otra para acariciar sus pezones, y su lengua para lamer su cuello y hombros. Drarko no demoró en venirse, y Danny lo abrazó con fuerza hasta que los espasmos hubieron pasado.

-Eres más delicioso de lo que pensaba- le dijo el mitad-fantasma, acariciando su pecho y abdomen, y besándole la parte posterior del cuello.

-¿Cómo no iba a serlo, si estoy con el sueño húmedo de todas las chicas –y algunos chicos- de Amity Park?- preguntó el gótico, sonriendo.

-¿Has visto? Mi fama no es tan infundada- respondió Danny, riéndose.

-Me gustó- dijo Drarko, dándose vuelta y tomándole el rostro con ambas manos, besándolo despacio –Mi fantasmita-

-¿Fantasmita?-

-Así es, mi pequeño y delicioso fantasma-

-Yo debería ponerte un sobrenombre también… -

-¿Y por qué no?-

-Es que no se me ocurre ninguno por ahora- se rieron –Ven aquí, falta para que llegue tu tía y tengo fiaca-

-Si quieres podemos acostarnos después de poner a lavar tu ropa- Danny lo miró –Es que la que llevabas está algo sucia… y no creo que quieras salir de casa con "ésas" manchas-

-Oh- hizo una pausa –Yo llevo al ropa a lavar y tú cambias las sábanas¿ok?-

-Ok- se dieron un besito –No demores, que quiero bañarme contigo- dijo Drarko, sonriendo con picardía.

.-.

.-.

Este capítulo estuvo parado por falta de tiempo, ya que en unos días tengo un examen final importante (otro más, y faltan…) Pero el viernes y el sábado me senté a escribir lo que faltaba, la escena yaoi completa.

Subo el capítulo tarde, pero seguro. Como ya dije, si no actualizo el sábado actualizo el domingo y sanseacabó.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	13. Capítulo 13

.-.

Akki

.-.

.-.

Sam les mandó el mensaje a sus amigos. Paulina había descubierto su foto, pero ella le había hecho creer que Drarko era una mujer, y que era una fantasma o algo similar. La noticia cundió como sólo un rumor podía hacerlo, comentándose que Paulina había estado un tiempo con el héroe de Amity Park. Su popularidad creció con el papel de novia heroica, quien había sido dejada por su amado para protegerla. La foto era la prueba que había encontrado alguien más que llenara su corazón, pero el amor de la tierna, dulce y trágica Paulina siempre sería de su amado Danny Phantom, aunque él la hubiese olvidado, todo para protegerla, en los brazos y los labios de una fantasma…

El melodrama y el azúcar variaban según a quién se le preguntara, pero en general, ésa era la historia. Paulina decía que no podía decir nada de su relación, pero que habían sido los mejores meses de su vida, y que él la había amado tanto como para olvidarla, teniendo que caer en los brazos de otra mujer…

Sam sentía que se iba a morir de un ataque de diabetes si seguía escuchándolo, así que fue a buscar a Tucker. Desde que eran miembros del foro, el moreno se pasaba mucho más tiempo conectado a Internet, en el foro. Sam también tenía muchísima curiosidad, pero Tucker parecía haber encontrado su ambiente ideal. Lo encontró en el techo de la escuela, con una laptop conectada al Foro.

-Ey, Tucker, regresa a este mundo- dijo la gótica, cuando lo encontró.

-¡Pero si estoy hablando con gente de mi especie!- replicó el moreno.

-Y yo estoy escapando de la "dulce Paulina" y su trágica historia de amor- se sentó al lado -¿Y dónde están Danny y Drarko? No los vi en todo el día-

-No lo sé. Tienen apagados los celulares, aunque cada uno está en su casa-

-¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso?- quiso saber la gótica.

-De eso estaba hablando con mis "seres de mi especie": inventé un sistema por medio del cual podemos saber en dónde está el celular de cada uno. Y como por lo general lleva siempre su celular con él, deduje que Danny está en la casa Fentom, y Drarko en la casa de su tía-

-¿Estarán enfermos?-

-No creo, pero si quieres, luego de la escuela vamos a verlos-

.-.

-No debiste volver tan de noche, Danny- le dijo su madre, al lado de su cama -Nos hubieras llamado y te íbamos a buscar-

-Bueeeeno- respondió su hijo, acostado en la cama y con fiebre. Había vuelto a la casa Fentom de madrugada, después de haber cenado con Drarko y su tía, y de haber disfrutado de unas horas más de la compañía de su novio -¿Aunque sean las dos de la mañana?-

-Aunque sean las dos de la mañana. Ahora estás resfriado y en plena primavera-

-Bueeeeeno, ya entendí-

-Drarko llamó un par de veces para preguntar cómo estabas, pero como dormías, le dije que tenías fiebre y que no ibas a ir a la escuela. Le pedí que te trajera los deberes, y me pidió que te cuidara-

-Ése es mi chico- respondió Danny, sonriendo, cansado y no sólo por la fiebre.

-Voy a llamar al doctor. ¿Quieres algo más, hijo?- preguntó Maddie, sonriéndole y levantándose de la cama.

-Un té con leche y una cabeza nueva-

-Haré lo que pueda- dijo su madre, y salió de su habitación.

-Sabía que estabas aquí- dijo el mitad-fantasma, cuando dejó de escuchar los pasos de su madre.

-Me preocupé al saber que estabas enfermo- dijo Drarko, con su inseparable libro, apareciendo como Acuoso, con su largo pelo negro cayendo sobre su traje chino y el piso. Se acercó a la cama y le tomó una mano a Danny –No quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa-

-Naa, fue por una imprudencia mía. Debí haber llevado más abrigo, o haberme quedado contigo- levantó una mano y le acarició el pálido rostro.

-La próxima vez, lleva una muda de ropa…- empezó el gótico, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

-¿Sólo una?-

-Una, para empezar- sonrió, y continuó –Y también podrías llevar lo que vayas a tener que usar en la escuela, al día siguiente-

-Da igual, le mandé el práctico a Tucker por mail, él lo imprimió, y se lo va a entregar a Lancer. Sin ti no podría haberlo hecho. Sabes mucho acerca de leyendas chinas-

-Cuestiones de familia- le dio un tierno beso en los labios –No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor-

-Prometido- otro beso, ésta vez más largo –Para ser sincero, nunca creí que iba a terminar en una situación como esta-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Drarko, sentándose en la cama.

-De novio con un muchacho que me entendiera, a todas mis facetas, y que me quisiera como soy-

-Excepto en lo primero, yo también pensaba lo mismo- se acostó a su lado, sobre las sábanas, y pasó un brazo por sobre el cuerpo de Danny. El otro también lo abrazó con un brazo -¿Por qué eres tan dulce conmigo?-

-Porque te quiero- y entonces recordó algo –Drarko, no te dije algunas cosas que me dijo Dorian, cuando nos vimos la última vez. Dijo que no me daba permiso para usarte… Y hablaba de ti como si fueras una cosa que le perteneciera-

-Como dije, muy posesivo- suspiró el gótico-

-Además, dijo que sería… interesante… que hiciéramos un trío. Y dijo que eras un Habilidoso-

Se miraron.

-Es algo largo de contar- dijo Drarko.

-¿Me lo dirás algún día?-

-Te lo diré en unos días, pero antes tengo que hacer algunas cosas- le dio un beso de despedida y se fue.

Segundos después, la puerta de su habitación se abrió con estrépito.

-¡¡¡FANTASMA!!!- gritó Jack Fentom, desencajado -¡¡¡Sal de mi casa y deja a mi hijo en paz!!!-

-Papá, ya se fue- dijo Danny, cansado.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya?-

-Cuando me vio, supo que era hijo de los dos cazafantasmas más fuertes de la ciudad, y salió en menos de un segundo. Y no creo que haya tenido intenciones agresivas, porque parecía ir de paso-

-Oh, bueno- dijo Jack, bajando una bazooka Fentom –Pero si algún fantasma llega a tocarte, Danny, no dudes en llamarme, y yo lo desintegraré molécula por molécula-

-Con devolverlos a la Zona Fantasma sería suficiente, papá-

-Hijo, no tienes ni idea de los inventos que hemos hecho tu madre y yo. Y ansió tener entre mis manos a un fantasma, para poder interrogarlo y hacer algunos experimentos… ¿Danny Phantom no ha aparecido en estos días?-

-Pregúntaselo a Paulina, ella dije que fue su novia por un tiempo-

-¿Paulina Sánchez? ¿Tu compañera de colegio?-

-Ajá- Danny se movió para quedar de costado, mirando a su padre –Ella dice que fueron novios por unos meses, y que él la dejó porque quería protegerla de los fantasmas. No me parece alguien malo, papá. Si hay personas buenas y malas, podría haber fantasmas buenos y malos también, ¿no te parece?-

-Hum… Bien, si lo atrapo no haremos experimentos con él, pero hay muchas cosas que quiero saber. Así que si lo ves, avísame y lo atraparé-

-¿Y no lo lastimarás? Nos ha salvado muchas veces-

-Bien, bien, nada de experimentos ni presiones… Aunque mantenerlo encerrado en un termo Fentom hasta que coopere no es experimentar, ¿verdad?-

-Como digas papá-

-Cariño, Danny tiene que descansar- dijo Maddie, entrando con una taza de té y unas aspirinas –Déjalo dormir-

-Como digas, querida, pero si ves a ése chico fantasma, atrápalo sin lastimarlo… Si es posible-

.-.

-Drarko no está en su casa- dijo Sam, cuando volvían de la escuela.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Allí está su celular- dijo Tucker.

-Dejó su celular en su casa, pero estaba con Danny. Ahora debe estar por… - la gótica señaló un punto en el cielo -…allí. Hola, Drarko-

Sintieron cómo una brisa fría descendía, y se escondía detrás de un árbol. Luego de unos momentos, detrás del árbol apareció Drarko, como si hubiese estado ahí todo el día.

-Bien hecho, señorita- el gótico le hizo una reverencia –Y bien señalado, señorito- lo mismo para Tucker.

-Lo sabías- dijo la gótica, con una media sonrisa.

-Los sospechaba- dijo el otro -Lo que sí sabía era que, en poco tiempo, iba a descubrir sus habilidades-

-¿Somos Habilidosos?- preguntó el moreno, con una esperanzada sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Así es- dijo el gótico.

-¡¡¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!!!- chilló Tucker.

.-.

-Oh, vaya, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos- dijo Dorian, aterrizando en el techo de la casa de Aviva -¿A qué se debe este placer?- preguntó, con un sonrisita maliciosa.

-Dorian, no esperaba que cayeras tan bajo- le dijo el gótico, mirándolo serio.

-Oh, vamos. Si tienes a mi hermano entre tus cartas, deberías saber cómo soy, porque él _adora_ a su hermanito menor-

-Dorian, ¿qué pretendes con todo esto?-

-Tenerte de vuelta conmigo, por supuesto-

-Eso no va a pasar- suspiró Drarko, algo cansado.

-¿Acaso te has olvidado de todo lo que te di? ¡Sin mi todavía estarías lloriqueando en los rincones, y eso si seguías vivo!-

-Dorian, hasta el momento en que te conocí, nadie me había dado su cariño. Me hiciste pasar por muchas experiencias fantásticas, que nadie me había hecho sentir, y sé que es muy probable que jamás las sienta. De verdad creí que había encontrado alguien que me amaba, pero todo se quebró cuando empezaste a verme como un objeto de tu posesión-

-Fui el primero en poseerte, querido- la sonrisa cambió a una libidinosa.

-Y es algo que nunca olvidaré, Dorian. Hiciste que mi corazón hiciese sentir su presencia, y luego lo rompiste en mil pedazos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí ahora?-

-Te quiero conmigo-

-Lo que has hecho fue innoble. Danny y yo nos queremos. Si me quieres tanto como dices, ¿por qué no quieres que sea feliz?-

-No hay problema si eres feliz conmigo- el vampiro pasó a tener expresión seria.

-Ése es el punto, Dorian. Ya no era feliz contigo-

Silencio.

-No funcionará- dijo el vampiro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó el gótico.

-Tú y yo somos más que humanos, y él es un simple mortal. Habilidosos o no, ésos tres no son más que humanos, enteros o a la mitad, y tú… Eres un Acuoso. Yo soy un vampiro, y ambos podremos vivir mucho más de lo que ninguno de ellos soñará vivir. Es por eso que no funcionará-

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos-

-Ya conoces los padres que tiene, y no te imaginas lo que podrían hacerte si te descubren-

-Puedo defenderme solo, Dorian-

-Eso no lo dudo. Lo que dudo es que uses tus poderes contra dos humanos normales, más si son parientes de alguien a quien crees apreciar-

Silencio.

-Sé que no eres capaz de matar, Drarko. No tienes lo que se necesita para ser un asesino, de cualquier especie. Te dejarías morir con tal de no causarles daño, y entonces nadie te tendría-

-No soy un objeto, Dorian- dijo el gótico, dándose vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia la escalera. Daba al balcón de su habitación, misma en donde había pasado la noche anterior con Danny.

-No voy a permitir que nadie te mate- dijo el vampiro –Pero no podré protegerte siempre si huyes de mí-

-No necesito niñera, Dorian-

-Podemos ser tan grandes… Nuestras habilidades combinadas serían invencibles, en cualquier especie del planeta. Podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, y nadie nos detendría-

-No quiero dominar el mundo- dijo el gótico, dándose vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos.

-No tiene por qué ser eso… - Dorian entrecerró los ojos, con coquetería.

-Deja en paz a Danny- dijo Drarko, frunciendo el ceño –Y a sus familiares y amigos-

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo meterme con, digamos, el alcalde? Ya le mandé unos bomboncitos para probar, y menuda sorpresa me llevé al encontrarme con otro mitad-fantasma. Si hubiera sido un humano, habría muerto, pero lo que le mandé tiene efectos inesperados en fantasmas… o en mitad-fantasmas, en éste caso-

-Dorian- dijo el gótico, y el vampiro lo miró –Hemos terminado-

El tono en que lo dijo daba a entender que era un hecho para Drarko, y que no iba a volver atrás. El otro oscureció su mirada.

-_Nadie_ termina conmigo, Drarko-

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo-

-Estás cometiendo un error, y lo vas a lamentar-

-Danny me trata bien, y nos queremos. Él nunca me golpearía, ni me haría sentir una basura. Fuiste alguien muy importante para mí, pero al final me hiciste sentir peor que antes. Quiero conservar los recuerdos bellos. No me hagas luchar contra ti-

-Como quieras- dijo Dorian después de unos momentos de silencio, desplegando sus alas y elevándose en el aire –No me verás más por Amity Park-

-Adiós, Dorian-

-Adiós, Drarko- se elevó en el cielo y pronto se perdió en la noche.

.-.

Plasmius bajó los binoculares. Había vigilado todo el día a Drarko, a la distancia, y había hecho muchos descubrimientos sustanciales. Era una lástima que tanto él como Danny prefirieran a los de su mismo sexo, porque unos cuantos seres más como ellos serían más oportunidades para sus planes.

Y ahora lo de ése vampiro.

Si él era mitad-fantasma, y su parte fantasma era la de un vampiro, era de esperarse que hubiese vampiros "vivos". Pero no imagino encontrarse con uno que pareciera un chico de quince años. Y menos de ésta manera. Pero lo que más le había llamado la atención fue lo que había dicho Dorian, que pudo entender porque le leyó los labios: "tienes a mi hermano entre tus cartas".

¿Qué significaba eso?

¿Acaso Drarko tenía mucho más que ver con los vampiros de lo que aparentaba? Cuando lo había tenido cerca, había sentido que algo en él era distinto, y no sólo por sus ojos. Sabía que eran lentes de contacto, y que el muchacho no era un mitad-fantasma, y ahora tenía la confirmación: Drarko era un ser mucho más especial de lo que había pensado en un primer momento.

Quizás pudiese clonarlo. Tal y como había hecho con Danny, obtendría un ser de características similares, aunque mejor que Danielle: ya había corregido las fallas y estaba ansioso por repetir el experimento.

Y entonces había aparecido Drarko.

Quizás debería hacer tres clones. Uno de Danny, uno de Drako, y uno que fuera la fusión de ambos. Con ése "Dorian" fuera de la ciudad –si lo que decía había sido cierto- no sería tan difícil. Tenía un par de cabellos que el gótico había dejado en la silla con espaldar, el día que había ido a su despacho.

Era hora de usarlos.

.-.

.-.

La inspiración se fue por unas semanas, en las que estudié más y usé menos la PC. Tarde pero seguro, aquí está el capítulo prometido desde hace… un mes, casi. Sigh.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	14. Capítulo 14

.-.

Akki

.-.

.-.

-¿Entonces Dorian se fue?- le preguntó Danny a Drarko, cuando el gótico le contó lo que había pasado.

-Eso parece. No estoy seguro que se haya ido, peor al menos entendió que lo nuestro había terminado-

Danny echó una mirada a su alrededor. Sólo vio a unos pocos estudiantes en el patio de la escuela, que se habían atrasado en irse a sus casas. Drarko le había dicho que quería hablar con él, y allí estaban, bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Bien, un ser menos del que preocuparnos- dijo el mitad fantasma, recostándose sobre el tronco –Al menos, por ahora- pausa –Aunque tenía una idea muy buena… -

-¿Idea?- preguntó Drarko, alarmado.

-Eso de un trío. No con él, por supuesto, sino con otro muchacho-

-Oh, bueno- el gótico se tranquilizó -¿Tienes a alguien en mente?-

-Hmmm… - Danny cerró los ojos, pensando –Sí, creo que sí. Y te va a gustar-

-¿Lo conozco?-

-Así es, y no, no va a ser Dash-

Ambos se rieron.

-¿Me vas a decir quién es?-

-Mmmmno- le respondió el otro, con carita inocente –Vas a tener que esperar… -

.-.

Plasmius dio un puñetazo a la pared de su laboratorio, frustrado y confundido. Había revisado sus fórmulas mil veces, y había seguido el proceso mil veces más. Pero, por enésima vez, el clon de Drarko se derritió. Plasmius intentó calmarse, buscando en dónde había fallado esta vez, y se encontró con que, quizás, ésa fórmula no era para Drarko. Como suponía, era algo especial.

El otro Plasmius intentaba lo mismo con Daniel, y un tercero seguía sus funciones como Vlad Masters. Pero Daniel debía haber cambiado algo, porque la misma fórmula, con la que había obtenido a Dani, fallaba. Al menos eran conscientes, pero eso lo hacía más doloroso al verlos derretirse, inestables.

Los pocos clones del gótico que habían sobrevivido eran débiles, deformes y sin mente propia, más similares a zombis que a cualquier otra cosa. Acto seguido, se derretían, dejando a Plasmius amargado y sin entender qué pasaba. ¿Qué era lo que tenía Drarko que lo hacía tan especial? No era humano por completo, pero se resistía a pensar que era un ser no-humano. Tenía que ser una variante de mitad fantasma o algo así…

Sabía que Drarko era fuerte. Y había comprobado que no tenía la más mínima intención de ser un villano, o algo remotamente similar. El único que lo conocía bien era Dorian, pero ése vampiro ya había intentado matarlo, sólo porque era el alcalde de Amity Park. Además, conocía su identidad secreta, y podía usar eso para chantajearlo.

Tenía que haber algo más. Algo que estaba pasando por alto, y que no terminaba de entender.

¿Pero qué podía ser?

.-.

-Bien, aquí estamos- dijo el gótico, cuando llegaron a la habitación de Danny -¿Quién será nuestro compañero?-

-Ya lo verás- le respondió el otro, dándole un besito en los labios –Pero va a venir cuando ya hayamos empezado-

-¿Seguro?-

-Seguro, así que ahora, ven aquí, muchachito-

-¿Tienes los elementos necesarios?-

-Así es, y el otro chico también tiene sentido común- le pasó una mano por el rostro –También está muuuuuy deseoso de conocerte "en profundidad"-

-¿Pero quién es? ¿Y no te pondrás celoso?-

-Cuando lo veas, lo entenderás. Ahora quiero saborear tu piel- Danny abrazó a Drarko y empezó a deslizar una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa del gótico, mientras le daba un apasionado beso.

Drarko no se quedó quieto. Respondió al beso con entusiasmo, llevando una mano a la nuca de Danny y la otra a su cintura. Pero las manos del mitad fantasma siguieron viaje hacia abajo, metiéndose en la ropa interior del gótico, agarrando su trasero y apretándolo un poco.

-¿Estamos ansiosos hoy?-

-¿Quieres que pare?-

-¿Y dejar a nuestro invitado esperando?-

Empezaron a caminar hacia la cama, hasta que la parte posterior de las rodillas de Danny chocaron con el borde del colchón y cayó sentado sobre las sábanas. Arrastró consigo a Drarko, quien envolvió la cintura del otro con sus piernas. Los besos se hicieron más apasionados, y el gótico empezó a frotarse contra Danny.

No escucharon la puerta, pero Danny sabía porqué, y sonrió al ver a su acompañante. Éste se acercó, a espaldas de Drarko, y le tocó el hombro. El gótico se dio vuelta, y se encontró con una agradable sorpresa.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parezco?- preguntó Danny Phantom, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Casi tan hermoso como mi Danny- respondió Drarko.

Phantom le tomó la cara con las manos y le dio un largo beso francés. Cuando liberó su boca, Danny le besaba el cuello y acariciaba toda su espalda. Phantom abrazó el torso del gótico, lamiéndole la parte posterior del cuello con deseo, sonriendo ante sus gemidos. Cuando sintió que Drarko estaba lo suficientemente caliente, hizo intangibles a los tres, haciendo que su ropa cayera sobre la cama y el piso.

-Yo también tengo buenas ideas- dijo Phantom, sonriendo ante la mirada de sorpresa de Drarko.

.-.

Phantom entró despacio en Drarko, sintiendo cómo el lubricante del preservativo facilitaba la operación. Le besaba el cuello y los hombros, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se entregaba. Jadeando, vio cómo el gótico lamía el miembro de Danny, como si fuera una golosina. El verse a sí mismo –a su parte humana- en ésa situación hizo que su excitación aumentara, y tuvo que contenerse para no entrar de un solo golpe.

Drarko, apoyado en sus rodillas y manos, abrió más sus piernas para que el miembro de Phantom terminara de entrar en él. Jamás había estado en una situación así, y se encontró con que le gustaba, más aún sabiendo que era Danny, o sus dos formas, quienes estaban con él. Lamió despacio el miembro de Danny, sonriendo ante los gemidos del mitad fantasma.

Danny también se sentía excitado. Había jugueteado con la idea de hacer un trío, pero no encontraba con quién, salvo con él mismo. Y el ver cómo Phantom penetraba a Drarko, mientras el gótico le hacía una felación, lo excitaba mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Drarko y lo acarició, despacio, viendo cómo la transpiración empezaba a aparecer en los cuerpos de los tres.

Drarko había tomado el miembro de Danny por completo en su boca, empezando a moverse, junto con su lengua. Cuando Phantom empezó a moverse dentro del gótico, Drarko liberó el miembro de Danny y empezó a lamerlo con énfasis. Cuando Danny sintió que estaba cerca, puso una mano en su hombro y lo apartó, viendo el rostro lleno de sudor y deseo de Drarko. Eso fue demasiado para él, y eyaculó con fuerza, sintiendo cómo el orgasmo lo recorría.

Phantom siguió moviéndose, y cuando Danny se recuperó, se acercó al dúo. Phantom llevó su abrazo más arriba, hasta que quedó bajo las axilas de Drarko, y lo elevó hasta que ambos estuvieron sentados en la cama. El gótico dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, ante el sorpresivo movimiento.

-Vamos a ver- jadeo –si aprendí del maestro- dijo Danny, llevando su cabeza hasta el miembro del gótico.

Le pasó la punta de la lengua despacio, recordando lo que Drarko le hacía sentir. Mientras Phantom seguía embistiendo al gótico, Danny empezó a usar su lengua y sus labios, para luego usar toda su boca para satisfacer a Drarko. Podía sentir cómo se le aceleraba la respiración, escuchaba cómo sus jadeos se convertían en gemidos, y sentía las embestidas de Phantom a través del cuerpo del gótico. Siguió lamiendo y succionando hasta que sintió que el cuepo frente a él estaba a punto de eyacular.

Se apartó a tiempo, escuchando los gemidos de liberación casi conjunta de Drarko y Phantom. Luego los abrazó, sintiendo los agitados latidos del corazón del gótico, y la transpiración en el cuerpo de Phantom. Estuvieron así un buen rato, abrazándose los tres, los dos Danny y Drarko, quien tenía un brazo en la cintura de Danny y otro en la de Phantom.

-¿Y?- preguntó Danny al fin -¿Te gustó nuestro invitado?- le sonrió al gótico.

-Fue toda una sorpresa- respondió Drarko, levantando la cabeza –Y una muy agradable- giró la cabeza y le dio un beso a Phantom. Luego le dio otro a Danny, mientras Phantom salía del cuerpo del gótico. Drarko gimió, y su abrazo vaciló un segundo, volviendo a asegurarse cuando Phantom volvió a su espalda.

-Fue muuuuuy delicioso vernos así- dijo Phantom, besándole el cuello y pasándole la nariz por la oreja al gótico.

-Danny, nunca sospeché que fueras tan egocéntrico- dijo Drarko.

-Y bien que te gusto así- dijo Danny, sonriendo y arrastrando a los otros dos hacia la cama.

-Así es- sonrió el gótico.

Phantom le dio un último beso a Drarko y volvió a unirse a Danny. Los dos chicos se abrazaron, sin ganas para nada más que dormir. El gótico buscó las sábanas, y los tapó a ambos, todavía cubiertos en sudor. Le pasó las manos a Danny por la espalda, sonriendo con satisfacción.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien como ahora- dijo Drarko, acurrucado en el pecho de Danny.

-¿Habéis visto? Sólo te faltaba algo de mí-

-Mhm- respondió el gótico, medio adormilado.

-¿Quieres que cambie las sábanas?-

-Ok- Drarko se levantó, con pereza –Pero sólo si yo te ayudo-

-Hecho. Y, si quieres, puedes bañarte-

-¿Contigo?-

-Como quieras- le sonrió Danny.

.-.

Quizás, sólo quizás, si lograba que uno de los clones fuera mujer en edad reproductiva, y hacía que el clon del otro –varón, en las mismas condiciones- la embarazara… Pero no, para eso debía lograr que los clones se mantuvieran estables lo suficiente como para que se reprodujeran, y no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tardar la gestación. Si llegaba a producirse. Y si la madre –sin oponer resistencia- soportaba todo ese tiempo, más la labor del parto.

Plasmius siguió dando vueltas en su laboratorio, lleno de clones fallidos, repitiéndose una y otra vez que Drarko y Danny eran demasiado valiosos como para darse por vencido. Ya era de noche, y sus clones habían vuelto a unírsele, igual de frustrados que él.

_¿Qué mierda tenía Drarko?_

No era humano por completo, eso estaba claro. Pero no tenía ideas de _qué_ era el gótico, y el no saber algo de alguien que estaba en su entorno lo frustraba. ¿Por qué uno de ellos no era mujer? Así, el embarazo hubiera sido posible, incluso sin su intervención. O si los dos fueran féminas, pensó Plasmius, él hubiera podido tener hijos con ambos, hijos que educaría para que fueran tal y como él quería que fuesen.

Pero Danny y Drarko eran varones.

Y homosexuales.

Maldiciendo una vez más el mal tino de la naturaleza, decidió ir a vigilar a Danny de cerca.

.-.

Danny había llevado a Drarko a su casa porque sus padres no estaban ésa noche. Iban a ir a una ciudad cercana, y no regresarían sino hasta pasado el mediodía. Ahora, ya bañados y acostados en una cama con sábanas limpias, el mitad fantasma podía sentir la respiración en el pecho del gótico, donde tenía recostada su cabeza. Olía bien, aunque no sabía decir a qué le recordaba el aroma de Drarko. Quizás a algo olvidado hace muchísimo tiempo, antes de su nacimiento…

Medio adormilado, sintió cómo el gótico se levantaba, o quizás era sólo un sueño. Sí, era un sueño, porque no lo iba a dejar así como así para irse con sigilo en medio de la noche, o algo típico de una novela rosa. Extrañando el cuerpo a su lado, aunque sólo en sueños, siguió durmiendo.

.-.

Drarko se convirtió en Acuoso y salió de la casa, intangible e invisible. Creía… no, había sentido algo cerca, algo que deseaba lastimarlos. Algo –alguien- que no era un fantasma. Dio varias vueltas alrededor de la casa, y cuando se convenció que no había nadie peligroso en los alrededores, voló de nuevo hacia la habitación de Danny. Podía verlo a través de la ventana -¿se habían olvidado de cerrar las cortinas?- y se detuvo un segundo, volviéndose visible, para ver ésa hermosa escena.

Grave error.

Sintió cómo un rayo de energía lo arrastraba hacia abajo, y al ver bien, vio que eran los padres de Danny, quienes lo estaban absorbiendo dentro de un Termo Fentom. Drarko intentó escapar, pero el rayo era muy fuerte, y terminó absorbiéndolo. Por lo que pudo escuchar, los Fentom estaban convencidos que habían salvado a su hijo del ataque de un fantasma.

No escucharon lo que les dijo Drarko, y el gótico sintió que lo movían, deseando que no fuera al lugar que creía. No iba a luchar contra los padre de Danny, pero el Termo era muchísimo más fuerte de lo que había creído. O, quizás, lo habían mejorado.

-¿Por qué me encerraron? Yo no estaba haciendo nada- dijo en voz alta. Curioso, no había eco dentro del Termo.

-¿Y crees que íbamos a esperar que le hicieras algo a nuestro hijo?- le preguntó la voz de Maddie Fentom.

-Pocos fantasmas se han atrevido a tanto, y no voy a permitírtelo- oh, oh, Jack Fentom sonaba enojado. Y mucho. Drarko intentó pensar en alguna forma de escapar, pero como Acuoso no podía, y era muy arriesgado volver a su forma humana, y no sólo por su identidad. ¿Y si el Termo no se rompía y quedaba aplastado por la presión?

Sintió que lo sacaban con brusquedad del Termo, como si hubiesen puesto en reversa una aspiradora, y fue expulsado sobre una superficie plana, algo inclinada. Se recuperó rápido, e intentó moverse, pero no podía despegar su cuerpo de la superficie. Se movió, sin despegarse de la superficie, hasta que no pudo hacerlo. Intentó volverse intangible, pero tampoco funcionó. Entonces miró a los dos Fentom, y luego a su alrededor.

Los Fentom estaban enojados, y si pensaban que estaba por atacar a su hijo, era de esperarse que lo estuviesen. Lo habían llevado al laboratorio, y la plataforma estaba a un lado, con una mesa llena de elementos cuyo aspecto no le gustó al gótico. Tuvo un terrible presentimiento y deseó no haber salido como Acuoso, ni haber dejado su libro en la mesa de luz de Danny.

-Muy bien, fantasma- empezó Jack Fentom, con el ceño fruncido –Sabes quiénes somos y sabemos qué eres, así que no intentas ningún truco o lo lamentarás-

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- preguntó Drarko, temiendo la respuesta, pero con una loca esperanza de estar equivocado. Hasta su largo pelo negro estaba pegado a la plataforma, flotando como una seda bajo el agua.

-Estabas merodeando cerca de nuestra casa, frente a la ventana de nuestro hijo. Además, eres un fantasma, y sabemos todo lo que tus compañeros hacen en Amity Park. Así que tenemos muchas razones para mantenerte aquí- dijo Maddie, mirándolo fijo.

-Sólo estaba admirándolo. No tenía la más mínima intención de dañarlo, o a cualquier…-

Jack tomó un objeto de la mesa, un cilindro plateado de unos diez centímetros de largo, y lo acercó al pecho de Drarko. La descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo y el gótico apretó los dientes, conteniendo el grito.

-No te creo, fantasma- dijo el hombre, mirándolo feo.

-Tiene todo el derecho a hacerlo, pero no a torturarme- respondió Drarko.

-Ahora no, Jack- dijo Maddie, cuando su esposo levantó le nuevo la mano con el objeto –Intentamos con otros métodos- miró al gótico -¿Quién eres?-

-¿Quién soy o quién era?-

-Da lo mismo-

-Sui- dijo Drarko, nombrando el nombre chino del agua.

-¿De dónde eres, Sui?- preguntó la mujer, despacio y atenta a sus reacciones. Luego se corrigió -¿De dónde eras, y cómo llegaste a la Zona Fantasma?-

-De este mismo país, aunque mis raíces son chinas- respondió el gótico -Y en cuanto a la Zona… No sabría decírselo, sólo apareces ahí después de morir, si tienes cosas importantes que resolver-

-¿Y qué te ata a este mundo?- preguntó Jack, con el objeto aún en la mano y el ceño algo menos fruncido.

-El amor, y una promesa hecha a algunos seres-

-¿Qué tienes con Danny Phantom?- preguntó Jack, rápido.

-Él y yo… somos novios, digámoslo así-

-¿Eras mujer cuando eras humana?-

-Sí- respondió Drarko, odiándose por mentir pero sabiendo que, de otra forma, podía poner el riesgo a Dranny, o a él mismo también.

-¿Acaso conocías a Danny Phantom cuando era humana?- preguntó Maddie.

-Supe de él y vine aquí para buscarlo. Cuando lo encontré, yo era un ser humano, y luego… Seguimos juntos, hasta que nos declaramos, y desde entonces somos novios- era lo más parecido a la verdad que le podía salir de forma convincente.

-No contestaste a mi pregunta- la mujer frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué tanto desprecio hacia Danny Phantom? Él ha hecho mucho bien a la ciudad y… -

Otra descarga.

-Y también ha atacado al alcalde, nos ha atacado a nosotros y ha puesto en peligro a mucha gente- dijo Jack, enojado –Y ahora un fantasma aparece en la ventana de nuestro hijo, una fantasma que ya tiene novio, fantasma, para peor. ¿Es que en tu vida no te enseñaron nada, muchacha?-

Muchacha. Claro, seguía pareciendo el fantasma de una mujer, pensó Drarko, aunque algo chata, y el largo pelo negro ayudaba mucho a dar ésa imagen.

-No tuve buenos ejemplos en mi niñez, o cuando crecí- dijo el gótico, despacio, sintiendo que el pecho le empezaba a doler por las descargas.

-¿Cómo aprendiste e usar tus poderes?- preguntó Maddie, con cautela.

-Algunos por instinto, otros eran míos, personales si se quiere, y otros me fueron dados por el destino-

-¿Por qué vienen a hacer daño a las personas vivas?- preguntó Jack.

-Hay personas buenas y personas malas. En los fantasmas es igual. Es sólo que algunos fantasmas encuentran divertido asustar a los vivos, y otros prefieren seguir sus existencias, o pedir ayuda para abandonar su estado. Algunos quieren expandir sus habilidades de cuando estaba vivos, o encuentran fascinante su estado de fantasma, y quieren saber más… Con espíritu científico si se quiere-

-¿Qué sabes de Danny Phantom?- preguntó la mujer.

-Que era y es alguien bueno, y que no sería capaz de lastimar a nadie. Nació en esta ciudad, aquí pasó a ser lo que es ahora, y aquí decidió usar sus poderes para proteger a las personas-

-¿Vive en algún lugar?- preguntó el padre de Danny, todavía sin aflojar el ceño.

-Sí, vive en una casa… - Drarko dudó si seguir o no. Estaba siendo vago, aunque estaba diciendo toda la verdad que podía, sin comprometer a Danny Fentom -… y sus habitantes no tienen quejas de su estadía-

-¿En dónde vive?- preguntó Jack, acercándose más y levantando el objeto.

-¿Qué harán si se los digo?-

Ésta vez estaba preparado para la descarga. La sintió de nuevo, y el dolor en su pecho aumentó.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo el padre de Danny.

-Sí lo es, porque no haré nada que pueda lastimarlo- replicó Drarko, manteniéndole la mirada.

-¿Y qué sabes sobre le vampiro de Winsconsin?- preguntó Maddie, adelantándose a su esposo.

-Que ahora vino a Amity Park, que se llama Plasmius y que es muy fuerte. Además, tiene el mismo origen que Danny Phantom, aunque Plasmius apareció veinte años antes, y decidió usar sus poderes para su propio provecho- respondió Drarko. Le estaba empezando a doler el hablar, y se preguntó si Danny había despertado.

-¿Tiene alguna debilidad?- preguntó Jack.

-Sí: aunque es un fantasma fuerte, le gusta una mujer humana, que lo conoció cuando era humano -

-¿Quién es?- quiso saber Maddie

-Plasmius nació hace veinte años. Yo no existía en ése entonces, ni como ser vivo-

-¿Hace cuanto eres fantasma?- preguntó Jack.

-Hace años que estoy en el estado en que me ven-

-¿Y cómo sabemos que lo que nos has dicho es verdad?-

-No puedo decirles toda la verdad- su conciencia era demasiado fuerte. Ni siquiera en ése momento podía mentir…

-¿Y cómo sabemos si no lastimarás a nuestro hijo cuando te liberes?- preguntó Maddie, alarmada.

-Porque no soy así. Además, nunca le he hecho daño, y no pienso hacerlo jamás-

-No te creo- dijo ella, en guardia –Quizás esta no es tu verdadera apariencia. Quizás eres Plasmius, u otro fantasma. Sabemos que pueden adquirir diversas formas, o poseer cuerpos-

-Entonces, ¿por qué no les hice daño antes?-

Ésta vez fue Maddie quien aplicó la descarga. Drarko no estaba preparado, y se le escapó un corto grito.

-No podemos asegurarnos que no intentarás dañar a Danny- dijo Jack –Además, hace tiempo que quería disecar un fantasma, para ver qué tienen dentro-

-¿Y cómo piensan hacerlo, si los fantasmas no tiene cuerpo físico?-

Otra descarga.

Drarko ya no podía contenerse. El pecho le dolía cada vez que hablaba, y no podía salir de la plataforma. Si llegaban a descubrir que no era una mujer, sabía que no se iban a creer que los fantasmas podían cambiar de sexo, por más que pudieran hacerlo con respecto a su forma. Podía lanzar una ráfaga de hielo que los mandaría al piso, pero no sabía cuánta fuerza podría aplicar sin lastimarlos, y no quería correr el riesgo.

-¿Le aplicamos anestesia?- preguntó Maddie, preparando el instrumental.

-Ya está muerto, no creo que le afecte- dijo Jack.

-¡Déjenlo en paz!-

Danny Phantom apareció volando a través del techo, y empujó a Jack Fentom lejos de Drarko.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacerle esto?! ¡No les ha hecho nada!- les gritó a los dos adultos, furioso -¡No les ha hecho nada y ustedes lo estaban torturando!-

-¿Y quién eres tú para decirnos qué hacer, fantasma?- replicó Jack.

-¿Quieres saber quién soy, Jack Fentom? ¿De verdad quieres saber quién soy? ¿Podrás soportarlo sin lastimar a nadie, o tu "espíritu científico" podrá más?- le gritó Danny.

-¡Danny, no!- lo atajó Drarko.

-Llegué a pensar que algún día llegaría, pero veo que jamás podrá ser- les dijo Danny más calmado pero temblando de rabia –Llegué a pensar que podríamos ser amigos, que podríamos convivir en forma pacífica, pero veo que jamás podrá ser. ¡Ahora entiendo por qué tu hijo se fue!-

Eso sorprendió a todos. Drarko entendió, de un momento a otro, el plan de Danny. Se sintió aliviado al saber que no había estado a punto de revelarles quién era, aunque el suspiró de alivio le hizo doler el pecho de nuevo.

-Déjenlo ir, ahora- dijo Danny Phantom, más calmado, lleno de autoridad –Nadie se merece ser torturado, y menos alguien con tanta bondad-

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?- gritó Maddie, furiosa.

-Él se fue, yo no le hice nada, y quiero irme con mi novia. Déjenla ir ahora-

-Oblígame, mantón de materia ectoplasmática- dijo Jack, cruzándose de brazos.

Danny no dudó. Se metió en el cuerpo de su padre, poseyéndolo, buscando en su memoria cómo liberar a Drarko. No había visto nunca ésa plataforma, de otro modo no lo hubiera hecho, pero éste era un caso desesperado. Sólo miró lo que quería encontrar, y salió del cuerpo de Jack.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi esposo?-

-Busqué en su memoria, nada más- dijo Danny, sin darle importancia y tecleando un código en un teclado detrás de la plataforma –Sólo está dormido-

Apretó un último botón y Drarko sintió cómo se deslizaba por la inclinada plataforma. Danny lo atrapó y lo cargó, sin mirar a sus padres. Jamás pensó que haría esto, pero no tenía otra salida, y Drarko bien lo valía.

Abrió el portal Fentom y entró en él, con Drarko en brazos.

.-.

.-.

Se me ha roto el pen drive con que traía mis capítulos al cyber, y mamá vino al rescate prestándome el de ella. Agradézcanle a mi madre el que tengan este capítulo hoy, porque sin ella, podían pasar semanas antes que pudiese actualizar, tanto fics propios como traducidos.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	15. Capítulo 15

.-.

Akki

.-.

.-.

Sam levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y prestó atención. Estaba escuchando, bien clara, la voz de Danny, pero no venía de ningún lugar en particular, sino de todos. Era medianoche, y la gótica estaba leyendo uno de ésos libros viejos, llenos de historias y polvo, que la había atrapado con un cuento sobre unos seres raros, los Cuervos, y no como los de Poe.

Escuchó el mensaje. Sin poder creerlo. No sólo por lo que le decía, sino por medio del canal por el que estaba recibiéndolo. Danny le estaba enviando un mensaje por vía telepática, pidiéndole que llamara a Vlad para que abriera el portal fantasma, que él ya iba para allá. Sus padres habían dañado a Drarko Acuoso, y Vlad era el único que podía curarlo. Danny Phantom les había dicho a los Fentom que su hijo Danny había huido, al ver lo que le hacían a su novia. Ésa era la historia que debían contarles si llamaban, y que por favor le avisara a Tucker.

Sam le preguntó, también con su pensamiento, en dónde estaban, y Danny le dijo que ambos estaban en la Zona fantasma, camino al portal de Vlad. Drarko tenía que descansar en algún lado, y necesitaba que lo llamase pronto. La chica tomó su celular y llamó al número personal de Vlad, obtenido gracias a las nuevas habilidades de Tucker (sabía el número con sólo verlo, y había más pero él dijo que quería dominarlos bien antes de usarlos), sin saber bien si el mitad-fantasma adulto iba a hacerle caso.

Vlad atendió su celular, malhumorado, diciéndose que iba a desahogarse con el idiota que lo molestaba en medio de su furia contra la homosexualidad de Danny y Drarko.

-¿¡Quién llama a estas horas?! ¡Es medianoche, pedazo de!...-

-Soy Sam, Sr. Vlad- dijo la chica, cortándolo en seco.

-¿Sam?- el otro estaba desconcertado, y seguía molesto -¿Cómo conseguiste este número?-

-Drarko está herido- Vlad contuvo la respiración –Los padres de Danny le hicieron daño, y ahora Danny y Drarko van para allá, vía Zona Fantasma. Necesitan que les abras tu portal, él te va a explicar bien cómo pasó todo-

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?-

-Porque siempre quisiste tenerlos juntos bajo tu techo- dijo la chica, y cortó.

.-.

-Danny… - gimió Drarko.

-Por favor, no hables. Ya vamos hacia un lugar seguro- dijo el mitad-fantasma, dándole un besito en la frente.

-¿A dónde?-

-A casa de Vlad. Si hay alguien en Amity Park con la capacidad para curarte, es él-

El gótico cerró los ojos, cansado y adolorido. Volaban por la Zona Fantasma, y algunos de sus habitantes los veían pasar. Algunos estaban alarmados, otros asustados, y todos tenían una expresión sorprendida en su cara. Drarko sospechaba la razón: había pocas cosas que podían dañar a un Acuoso. Sabía que habría podido liberarse de las ataduras de los Fentom, pero podría haberlos lastimado con sus poderes, o habría revelado su identidad al volver a su forma humana. Y eso podría acarrear sospechas acerca de Danny Fentom y Danny Phantom.

.-.

Cuando llegaron al portal, éste estaba abierto, y volaron a través de la puerta entre los mundos. Danny Phantom, con el Acuoso en brazos, aterrizó parado en medio del laboratorio de Vlad Masters, quien los miraba con mala cara.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó el adulto, caminando hacia ellos después de cerrar el portal.

-Mis padres descubrieron a Drarko-Acuoso, lo llevaron al laboratorio, empezaron a interrogarlo, y luego a torturarlo con choques eléctricos. Me desperté y lo saqué de ahí, como Phantom, y aquí estamos-

-Ven aquí- dijo Vlad, descubriendo una cápsula que Danny conocía bien.

-¿Piensas clonarlo en éste estado?- preguntó el mitad-fantasma más joven.

-Estas cápsulas sirven para mantener estables a los fantasmas, o similares, y si aún dudas, puedes seguir cargándolo mientras lo examino- dijo el adulto, con aparente tranquilidad –Tráelo hasta aquí-

Danny dejó a Drarko-Acuoso en el interior de una cápsula acostada, dejándole el libro (los había seguido todo el trayecto, invisible, pero Danny lo había sentido y lo había agarrado) a un lado, cerca de las manos del gótico. Recordó lo que había pasado cuando Vlad había intentado clonarlo. Pero Drarko estaba inconsciente, no había otro lugar a dónde ir más que ése, y Vlad no iba a hacerles daño, al menos no ahora.

-Dime punto por punto qué pasó, Danny. Su energía debería estar más elevada de lo que está- Danny lo miró, algo sonrojado -Omite detalles privados, querido-

.-.

Tucker no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Sam le había hablado por teléfono, diciéndole lo que había pasado en casa de Danny, además de lo que su amigo estaba por hacer (o había hecho) ¿Qué se les había pasado por al cabeza a los padres de Danny? En todo el tiempo que los conocía, jamás habían intentado torturar a un fantasma, o algo que ellos creyeran que era un fantasma. Además, debían estar fuera de la ciudad por ésas horas, y no podía comprender cómo habían llegado antes.

-Sospecho que aquí Dorian ha metido mano- le dijo la gótica.

-¿El vampiro? ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Llámalo presentimiento si quieres- pausa –Los que he tenido últimamente están demasiado acertados-

.-.

Vlad había revisado a Drarko-Acuoso, estabilizándolo y dándole un sedante. Danny –en su forma humana- no había apartado los ojos del gótico, y no se había movido de la silla que había agarrado para sentarse. Cuando el otro le dijo que Drarko sólo necesitaba dormir, dejó escapar un largo suspiro, pero no se movió de su lugar.

-Tú también necesitas descansar, Daniel- le dijo Vlad, pero Danny no lo miró –Ahora no podemos hacer nada más, y desvelándote no harás que se mejore- el chico no se movió –Si quieres hablar, podemos ir a otro lugar, así lo dejaremos descansar- Danny asintió, sin mirarlo, y se levantó.

Ya habían cerrado el portal fantasma, y Danny le echó una última mirada a Drarko antes de salir por el único acceso disponible. Vlad creía saber por qué, y no le sorprendió no sentirse eufórico, como creyó que se sentiría en ése momento. Danny no había despagado los ojos de Drarko-Acuoso, y tampoco había dicho una palabra, después de haberle contado lo que había sucedido.

-Séntate, Daniel- dijo Vlad, cuando llegaron a la sala, señalando un sillón. El muchacho obedeció, sin mirarlo, y el adulto se sentó en el otro extremo –No fue tu culpa-

Silencio.

-Creo que te mentí hace dos años- dijo el muchacho, después de un largo rato.

-¿Mentir?- Vlad levantó una ceja.

-La primera vez que nos vimos, cuando poseí el cuerpo de papá para luchar contigo, te dije que mis padres me iban a aceptar como era, pero ahora no estoy seguro- por su respiración, el tono de voz y como intentaba no mostrarle la cara, Vlad sabía que estaba a punto de llorar –Le hicieron esto a Drarko, alguien quien lo les había hecho nada, y ellos lo…- se cortó en seco, intentando contenerse, aunque sabía que era inútil.

-Danny- le dijo el otro, poniéndole una mano en el hombro –No fue tu culpa-

-Pero podríamos haber ido a otro lugar- dijo el muchacho, con la voz quebrada y el rostro entre las manos -¡a _cualquier_ otro lugar, o hasta a su casa, pero nos quedamos en la mía! ¡Pensé que papá y mamá no iban a volver sino hasta el día siguiente, y pensé que era _seguro_!-

Vlad le rodeó los hombros con un bazo y lo atrajo hacia sí, sin decir ni una palabra.

-Hace unas semanas, les pregunté qué pasaría si yo no fuera del todo humano, y casi se me escapó. Y lo mismo pasó cuando vi lo que le estaban haciendo a Drarko. Pero no sé si puedo creer en lo que me dijeron, en especial después de lo que pasó hoy-

Silencio.

-¿Cómo lo soportas tú?- preguntó Danny, después de un rato.

-¿Soportar qué?- preguntó el otro.

-El peso del secreto. ¿Cómo soportas el saber que los que ahora dicen quererte, puedan odiarte si supieran qué eres?-

Vlad guardó silencio.

-Nunca me importó, porque sólo tenía en mente a una persona. Y sé que ésa persona es incapaz de lastimar a nadie, en especial a su propio hijo-

-Les dije que Danny se había ido, porque los había visto haciéndole daño a otro ser-

Largo silencio.

–No quiero volver-

.-.

-Cálmese, señora Fentom- le dijo Tucker por enésima vez -Danny no está aquí pero llamó diciéndonos que iba a un lugar seguro. Creo que es mejor que Danny se lo diga. Por supuesto que sé lo que pasó, y sé que Danny tiene suficiente cabeza como para… Usted es la madre, señora, si quiere llamar a la policía, hágalo. Pero eso no cambia lo que Danny vio-

Tucker cortó la comunicación, sintiéndose incómodo. No le gustaba mentir o decir medias verdades, pero tampoco podía creer lo que le habían hecho a Drarko. Y si bien pensaba que los Fentom no iban a lastimar a su propio hijo, ahora dudaba.

Había revisado las cámaras de seguridad del laboratorio Fentom –ahora se le hacía mucho más fácil, y no dejaba rastro- y había visto toda la escena. Ésos no eran los Fentom que conocía, y no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría si descubrían quién era el "fantasma" que habían atrapado.

O quién era Danny Phantom.

.-.

-Pudieron haberte matado, Drarko- le dijo Danny, a la mañana siguiente, cuando fue a ver al gótico

-Pero no lo hicieron- dijo Drarko, aún dentro de la cápsula pero como humano.

-¡Pero te hicieron mucho daño!-

-De hecho, yo podría haberles hecho mucho daño-

-No lo creo. No eres capaz de lastimar a alguien-

-Danny, fue por un descuido de mi parte. No niego que me haya dolido, pero si yo no hubiera salido, exponiéndome, seguiríamos durmiendo tranquilos-

-Pero no quiero que te hagan daño- le dijo Danny, con los ojos llorosos.

-No eran ellos, Danny-

-¿Qué?-

-Salí porque sentí una presencia cerca, y me descuidé al volver. Tus padres no volvieron porque se les ocurrió, sino porque alguien los llamó-

-¿Al…guien?-

-No era un fantasma, o humano. Pero sé que ya has hablado con él-

.-.

-Danny está conmigo, Maddie- le dijo Vlad, cuando llamó a la casa Fentom –Vino diciéndome algo que me resisto a creer, sobre torturar a un fantasma- silencio –Ahora está dormido, pero no quiere volver a su casa, y no parece estar de ánimo para… - escuchó a la mujer del otro lado del teléfono –Danny no se moverá de aquí, Maddie, confía en mí. Cálmense y vengan mañana a la mañana, así podrán hablar con calma-

-No quiero verlos-

Vlad no se dio la vuelta.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, Danny. No puedes huir por siempre-

-No quiero huir, quiero vivir sin miedo de que vayan a lastimar a un ser querido, o a mí mismo-

-No van a lastimarte, Danny. No le harían eso a su hijo-

-No fue por nuestro trato que no se lo dije-

Silencio.

Vlad se dio vuelta, y vio a Danny, cabizbajo, con un pijama algo grande para él, frotándose el brazo, de pie en medio de su oficina.

-En principio lo creí, pero luego me cuenta que no podría soportar el que intentaran "curarme", o disecarme-

-Maddie no es capaz de algo así. Ninguno de tus padres es capaz-

-¿Y si descubren quién es Drarko? ¿Puedes asegurarme que no le harán daño?- cuando levantó la cabeza, Vlad pudo ver que tenía los ojos hinchados.

-No le harán daño a ningún ser vivo. O mitad-vivo-

Silencio.

-Muchas gracias, Vlad- dijo al fin Danny, aliviado.

.-.

.-.

La larguísima ausencia se debió al fin de año en la facultad, en la que tenía que aprobar sí o sí una materia, o de lo contrario tenía que pasar otro año para graduarme. Espero sepan comprender la demora, y para compensar, traigo todos los fanfics actualizados. Ahora que las clases terminaron, voy a seguir actualizando semanalmente.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	16. Capítulo 16

.-.

Akki

.-.

.-.

-¿Cómo conociste a Dorian?- le preguntó Danny a Drarko una vez, en la placidez después de haberse bañado, luego de un encuentro íntimo.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?- le preguntó el gótico, acostado sobre Danny, levantando la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

-Puede sernos útil si vuelve a atacar-

-Es el "hijo" del mismo "padre" de uno de los vampiros que ahora son cartas- hizo una pausa –Me lo encontré una noche en que estaba lejos de casa, y quería saber qué había sido de su "hermano". Empezamos mal, pero después vio que yo no tenía el más mínimo interés en dañar a su raza-

"Después de eso, nos hicimos más y más cercanos. Creo que fue lo más cercano a un amigo que había tenido hasta ése entonces, y era el único con quien podía hablar. Él me escuchaba y me ayudaba en algunas cosas, y mi vida mejoró mucho con su presencia.

"Una noche, el Cabeza de familia me acusó de haber robado un objeto mágico, que siempre había permanecido en la casa. Yo ni siquiera lo había tocado, pero no me creyeron y terminaron echándome de la casa. Entonces fui a donde vivía Dorian en ése momento y le conté todo.

"A la mañana siguiente el resto de la familia Moon lanzó un hechizo de búsqueda, porque descubrieron qué había pasado con el objeto y la Oráculo les ordenó buscarme. No me pidieron disculpas, pero al menos las hostilidades por ése hecho cesaron.

Danny lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Sé que viste ésa parte, pero no sabías el contexto. Yo estaba muriéndome de sed de amor, y Dorian me dio a beber algo demasiado fuerte, algo para lo que no estaba preparado en ése entonces. Estaba muriéndome de sed, así que no me importó lo fuerte que era. Era tan fuerte, que terminé desmayándome. Creo que entonces me quería, pero luego de un año, empezó a demostrarse como demasiado controlador, y terminé con él-

-¿Te dolió?- le pregunto el otro, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que dolió, porque había sido mi primer apoyo en toda mi vida, pero se había convertido en alguien que me lastimaba. Y yo no quería eso. Dijo que no iba a permitir que nadie más me tocara, aunque le hice entender que lo nuestro había terminado. Y ya ves lo terco que puede ser-

Danny le dio un besito en la frente.

-No quiero que te vuelva a lastimar- dijo el mitad-fantasma, con voz suave.

-Danny, sé que puede hacerme año, pero tú estás en un peligro mayor, porque no lo conoces tanto como yo. Incluso con todo lo que te dije, puede que se me escape algo, y no quiero verte herido- dijo Drarko.

-¿Y qué haremos cuando vuelva a aparecer?-

-Creo que tengo una idea- dijo el gótico.

.-.

Cuando Maddie y Jack escucharon el teléfono, supusieron quién era, y corrieron a atenderlo. Era Danny, quien les decía que sólo volvería si prometían nunca más harían algo como lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. En el viaje de vuelta, no dijo ni una palabra, preocupado por lo que podría pasar bajo el techo de Vlad.

Drarko se había estabilizado, pero Vlad dijo que sería mejor estar seguros, por lo que debía quedarse al menos una hora más en la cápsula. Danny aceptó, viendo a Drarko dormir, todavía sintiendo algo de culpa. Llamó a Sam y Tucker, explicándoles los últimos acontecimientos, y se sintió más confiado.

.-.

Ya era de noche cuando los Fentom volvían a su casa, y Maddie fue la primera en notarlo. No había ninguna persona en las calles, y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Cuando Escuchó un disparo y, casi al mismo tiempo, cómo se les reventaba una llanta, supo que algo iba terriblemente mal.

Vio cómo de la nada salía todo el personal policial de Amity Park, y rodeaba su vehículo. Miró primero hacia Danny, preguntándole si estaba bien, y luego hacia Jack, quien estaba algo mareado por las maniobras que había tenido que hacer para no volcar por la llanta reventada.

-¡Danny Fentom, sabemos que estás ahí!- dijo un oficial de policía, por medio de un megáfono -¡Sabemos que eres Danny Phantom, así que sal con las manos en alto y nadie saldrá herido!-

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Jack, sin comprender.

-¡Nuestro hijo no es un fantasma!- chillo Maddie, sacando medio cuerpo por la ventanilla, enojada -¡¿Y qué ley hemos roto para que nos traten de esta forma?!-

-¡Tenemos muchos francotiradores apuntándoles, así que será mejor que te entregues, Daniel!- dijo el mismo oficial.

En el cielo empezaron a hacerse visibles los helicópteros de los noticieros, no sólo locales, sino nacionales y uno de una cadena internacional. Incluso vio a algunos Hombres de Blanco.

-¡Si no sales, a la cuenta de tres, abriremos fuego!- dijo el oficial del megáfono.

-¡¿Pero qué está diciendo?!- vociferó Jack, asomándose por la ventanilla -¡Aquí no hay ningún fantasma!-

-¡Uno!-

-Danny, manténte adentro- dijo Jack.

-¡Dos!-

-¡Están cometiendo un error enorme! ¡No protegemos a ningún fantasma!- chilló Maddie.

-¡Tr…!-

-¡Ya salgo!- gritó Danny, tratando de contener los nervios.

-Danny, ¡quédate adentro!- dijo Maddie, angustiada.

-No van a dispararme, mamá, y cuando todo se aclare todo va a estar bien- dijo Danny, y salió del vehículo.

Apenas puso un pie en la calle, escuchó cómo amartillaban las armas, y vio varios puntos rojos en su pecho. Despacio, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, cerró la puerta del vehículo y levantó las manos. Miró al oficial del megáfono, y vio que parecía en trance, al igual que todos los policías.

-¡Ahora transfórmate en Danny Phantom, o abriremos fuego sobre los tres!- dijo el del megáfono.

Danny miró hacia el cielo, en donde las cámaras de los helicópteros no dejaban de apuntarlo. Y eso lo ponía más nervioso que las armas.

-¡Aquí está Danny Phantom!- dijo un muchacho fantasma, apareciendo de la nada.

Las cámaras apuntaron enseguida a la figura de Danny Phantom, quien empezó a descender hacia la calle, hasta quedar al lado de Danny Fentom.

-¡Si tiene algún problema conmigo, no utilice a gente inocente! ¡Esta familia no tiene nada que ver conmigo, y es impropio de un agente de la ley el hacer esto!- le dijo Danny Phantom al oficial del megáfono.

Todo el cuerpo parecía sorprendido. Los puntos rojos desaparecieron del cuerpo de Danny Fentom, y éste suspiró aliviado. Danny Phantom miró hacia un edificio que había en las cercanías.

-¡Allí está quien los ha dominado a todos! ¡Es muy peligroso para dejarlo suelto, por eso ha sido expulsado de la Zona Fantasma! ¡Él es el verdadero villano!- dijo el muchacho fantasma.

Dorian se sobresaltó al verse descubierto, y las luces de los helicópteros lo cegaron. Sabía que lo estaban filmando, y si bien tenía bien claro que no podían plasmar su imagen (característica de los LaSombra), también tenía bien claro que si no actuaba rápido, le iría muy mal.

Al perder la concentración, toda la fuerza policial de la ciudad, que habían estado bajo su control, se despabilaron y le apuntaron al vampiro.

-¡Quieto o disparamos!- dijo el policía del megáfono.

Dorian pensó en convertirse en Sombra y huir, pero no tuvo tiempo. Un Hombre de Blanco le lanzó una red y, tomado por sorpresa, el vampiro cayó al suelo. Vio cómo los Hombres de Blanco se acercaban, e intentó hipnotizarlos, pero no le funcionó. Malditos lentes de paranoico, siempre había uno que usaba "ésos"…

-Hemos capturado al objetivo- dijo uno de los HdB, enganchando la red con un palo especial –Confirmado, es el causante de todos los disturbios, incluso del que sufrimos hace unas semanas- dijo el agente, y Dorian trató de romper la red.

-Este es un asunto oficial, así que deben retirarse- dijo otro agente a los helicópteros de noticieros, y los periodistas de fueron, saboreando de antemano la primicia del día siguiente.

-Danny Fentom miró a Danny Phantom y le guiñó un ojo.

-Cuando quieras, chico fantasma- dijo el fantasma de ojos rojos, y se fue.

.-.

Drarko y Danny sabían que Dorian quería que ellos se separaran, para dejar al descubierto a Danny y "castigar" a Drarko, por lo que tenían bien claro que no tenían que separase. Le pidieron ayuda a Sam y Tucker, quienes habían mejorado sus habilidades especiales, y entre los cuatro ultimaron el plan. Danny entró el foro, enviándoles un mensaje de texto a sus amigos por celular para que hicieran lo mismo, y con Drarko se pusieron a discutir cuál sería el mejor plan para salir de ésa situación.

Sam llamó a Amorfo por medio de sus poderes. Podía localizar a cualquier fantasma si se concentraba, incluso podía saber en dónde estaba. En ése momento el fantasma estaba en la Zona Fantasma, y Sam le ofreció un trato. Iba a ser el centro de atención de toda la nación si los ayudaba en algo, además de ayudar a Drarko a recuperarse. El fantasma, atraído por la notoriedad y la ayuda a un Acuoso, aceptó de inmediato, y Vlad le abrió el portal fantasma para que pudiera entrar al mundo de los vivos.

Tucker tampoco se había quedado atrás. Tomando un deflector de fantasmas, modificó el cinturón para que proyectara una imagen de Danny Fentom sobre quien se lo colocara. De ése modo, podría hacerse pasar con Danny, incluso sustituía su voz por la de su amigo mitad-fantasma. Amorfo tomó la forma de Danny Phantom, y Tucker fue con los padres de Danny. De esa forma, si lo examinaban, daría como resultado que Danny Fentom era humano al completo.

Sam se quedó en casa de Vlad, junto con Danny y Drarko, mirando ansiosa los canales de noticias. Cuando vio que habían rodeado al vehículo familiar de los Fentom, llamó a los otros, y los cuatro fueron testigos de toda la escena que siguió. Nadie apreció notar que los ojos de Danny Phatom eran rojos, por lo que al terminar toda la escena, suspiraron aliviados.

-Bien, misión cumplida- suspiró la chica, cuando pasaron a otras noticias.

-Tucker fue muy valiente- dijo Drarko, ya recuperado y en su forma humana –Sentí miedo cuando le apuntaron-

-Vamos a tener que recompensarlo de alguna manera- dijo Danny, abrazándolo despacio y dándole un besito en los labios -¿Cómo era, Sam? ¿Quién de los dos era más Uke?-

-Creo que Tucker, pero será mejor que ni se lo comenten- dijo la gótica, sonriendo.

.-.

Drarko fue a su casa, explicándole a su tía que había estado con Danny y sus amigos, y luego Danny Phantom fue a la casa Fentom. Vio a Tucker disfrazado, y volvió a su forma humana. El moreno desactivó el cinturón y volvió a su aspecto de siempre.

-Tucker, jamás en mi vida pensé que alguien podía hacer algo así por mí- dijo Danny, después de abrazarlo.

-Para eso están los amigos, viejo, para salvarte el pellejo cuando un vampiro celoso quiera vengarse- dijo el moreno, sonriendo –Aunque más te vale que no se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo-

-Creo que los Hombre de Blanco se encargarán de Dorian, así que no temas- dijo Danny.

-Bien, entonces bajemos a cenar. ¡Hoy tu madre hizo chuletas!-

.-.

-Los Hombres de Blanco lo tienen bien encerrado- dijo Tucker, un par de días después, cuando estaban los cuatro en Nasty burger –Al parecer había hecho varias cositas por las que lo buscaban, por lo que no lo volveremos a ver, si es que lo volvemos a ver, en un muuuuuy largo tiempo- terminó el moreno.

-Fuiste el héroe humano de todo el plan Tucker- dijo Sam, contenta –Me asusté cuando vi que te estaban apuntando los francotiradores-

-Es una nueva experiencia en mi haber, y no pienso volver a tenerla jamás- dijo el moreno, pera luego cambiar de tema -¿Y Vlad?-

-Creo que desistió de clonarnos- dijo Danny, apretando la mano de Drarko por sobre la mesa –En principio pensé que era una locura pedirle ayuda, pero al final resultó positivo-

-No se puede clonar un alma, Danny, y es eso lo que no entiende. Si me dijiste que Dani tiene otra personalidad, eso debería haber sido prueba suficiente para que Vlad se diera cuenta-

-Y de lo que no se dio cuenta es de lo mucho que sabemos de él ahora- dijo Tucker –En el foro hay muchos datos sobre él, ¡y sobre nosotros también!

-Bien Tucker- dijo Sam –hemos entrado al mundo de la fama- dijo la chica y los cuatro se rieron.

.-.

.-.

Tarde pero seguro. No iba a dejar sin final este fanfic, y menos con tantos cabos sueltos. Quería darle un buen final, por lo que pensé muy bien cómo concluiría, y me planteé varios finales posibles. Este fue el que más me gustó, y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado.

En especial porque este año voy a estar muy, pero MUY ocupada, y no sólo con la facultad (si todo sale bien, éste año recibo mi título), sino con otros proyectos. Es por eso que, al menos hasta mediados de año, me limitaré a traducir. Se aceptan sugerencias acerca de fanfics en inglés que quieran leer en castellano, pero no creo que vean obras mías por los siguientes cinco ó seis meses. La facultad está primera, y si bien podrá parecer algo no muy lindo, mis estudios son mi prioridad.

Además, se me terminan las vacaciones… Y en los momentos en que ya me estaba acostumbrando. Snif.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
